


Twice Gleeful

by MarineDynamite



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineDynamite/pseuds/MarineDynamite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making up for her disastrous attempt at a television career by resuming her longtime Broadway dreams and taking the musical theatre world by storm, 35-year-old Rachel Berry, out of the blue, retires from show business and returns to Lima, set to restart the Glee club and make it into something special again. With a Nationals championship in mind, she slowly assembles a group of teens, underdogs and popular kids alike, each with their own issues and reasons to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part, everything up to 5x20, "The Untitled Rachel Berry Project", is canon.

The year was 2030, and the first fallen leaves of autumn were scattered over the bustling streets of New York City. Under a starlit sky, a brunette in a pink trenchcoat and black beret had, at last, reached the apartment building she lived in, carefully picking up the many gifts left by her admirers at the gates. As she made her way up to her apartment, Rachel Barbra Berry silently chuckled as she read a passionate note written to her by one of her devoted Berrykins, while also holding two strawberry blossom bouquets, a makeshift bean bag bearing her likeness, and a small jewelry box with a golden ribbon tied around it. 

Once she finally got to her apartment, she set the gifts down on the table at the center of the living room, taking a proper look at each of them, untying the ribbon around the box and opening it to find a pair of earrings: gold stars, her symbol ever since she could remember, a symbol embraced as tightly as possible by the Berrykins. Since the moment she was born, Rachel was pratically destined to be a star. And at the age of 35, years after the utter failure of her series _Starry-Eyed_ on FOX, she had achieved pretty much everything she had always dreamed of: a big break as Fanny Brice in the Broadway revival of _Funny Girl_ , eventually moving on to the title role of _Evita_ , several Stephen Sondheim musicals both on and off-Broadway, a few guest roles in acclaimed television series… She had even lent her powerful vocals to Yvonne, female lead of Disney’s long-anticipated adaptation of Rumpelstiltskin, _Luster_ , complete with a showstopping solo that could almost rival “Let It Go” in popularity. 

She had gone so far, and yet… She was unhappy. And she didn’t even know why. 

Regardless of her heavy heart, Rachel got ready for bed after another busy afternoon portraying Phyllis Rogers Stone in the Broadway revival of _Follies_. As she cleaned the make-up off her face and changed into her pink pajamas, she silently sung to herself a Britney Spears single released 30 years prior – almost an eternity ago. But it seemed to describe her situation so well… 

 **Rachel** : _Early morning, she wakes up_

_Knock, knock, knock on her door_

_It's time for makeup, perfect smile_

_It's you they're all waiting for_

_They go "Isn't she lovely, this New Yorker girl?"_

As she made her way to her bedroom, brushing her long, silky brown hair, Rachel looked around at the photographs hung on the walls. There were a few post-performance snapshots with fans, portraits of her as a child, portraits with her beloved fathers. There was an empty stand against a wall; it was reserved for her first Tony Award, something she also longed to achieve, yet never actually got to. Despite her immense talent, all she got were two nominations. But that wasn’t what was troubling her.

 **Rachel** : _She's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart_

_Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night?_

And then she saw it. A portrait of her years as a student in McKinley High School, her in sophomore year with the rest of New Directions after winning their first Sectionals. The time she lived in the end of the world of a town known as Lima, the town nearly every teenager, herself included, wanted to leave. The time she was hit left and right on the face by frozen beverages thrown by football players and cheerleaders. But most importantly… The time she was part of such an unlikely family. Sure, she had always dreamed of letting her star shine on Broadway just like her idol Barbra Streisand, and the day these dreams came true was the happiest day of her life, but had she not signed that audition sheet and belted out “On My Own” in the middle of a nigh-empty auditorium during her sophomore year, they would have, if anything, remained just dreams. Her experiences as a Glee club member helped her mature as a person, and she made so many friends, enemies, and frenemies there… Unbelievable.

Of course, she still kept in touch with a few of her fellow Glee club members. Whenever she had the time, she’d visit Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson at their loft, the same loft she used to share with Kurt during her early years as a New Yorker, and they’d discuss the current happenings in their life. She followed Mercedes Jones on Twitter and was always one of the first to like her tweets. She still had everyone’s phone numbers, but was taking the musical theatre world by storm, therefore she didn’t have enough time to talk to all of them.

But whenever she remembered the Glee club, one detail hit her like a pile of bricks. The outcasts of the current McKinley student body, the ‘losers’ who loved arts and music and were ostracized and ignored by the popular crowd for doing so much like she had been as a teen, would never get to have their dreams achieved like hers. Because New Directions was no more. In 2013, after a devastating Nationals loss against Throat Explosion, Principal Sue Sylvester finally got to axe McKinley’s Glee club.

Suddenly, Rachel knew exactly how Mr. Schue felt when New Directions was launched.

 **Rachel** : _Isn't she lovely, this New Yorker girl?_

She knew exactly what to do. She was no longer the self-centered diva she was back then. Whatever kind of kids the current generation of Lima Losers was like, they needed to be recognized, to be accepted. They needed a gateway to make their dreams into a reality. And she, Rachel Berry, would be the one to open the gates for them, regardless of what Principal Sylvester would do or say about it.

 **Rachel** : _She is so lucky, but why does she cry?_

_If there's nothing missing in her life_

_Why do tears come at night?_

The sudden announcement of Rachel Berry’s retirement dropped like a bomb on the musical theatre world, and while the Berrykins were severely disappointed, they still managed to flood her e-mail inbox with messages wishing her the best. A day or so after the announcement, Rachel was already in a train on her way back to Lima, taking her time to read the messages on her phone.

 **Rachel** : _She's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart_

_Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night?_

Finally, once the train reached its destination, Rachel got off with the other passengers, her head held high, a hand over her Finn necklace.

_Mr. Schue… Finn… Wherever you are… Watch me._

* * *

It had been two weeks since the beginning of the school year, and two days since Rachel, after much persistance, managed to land a job as the new drama teacher. Her first few classes weren’t exactly a piece of cake, though she was notably surprised by this one ginger Cheerio boy who practically had his eyes glued on her the whole time, writing down every word she said. As soon as the bell rang and the students left for lunch, Rachel did the same, making her way to the Teacher’s Lounge without looking back, or around her, for that matter, as she caught the eye of a few students who knew her from either Broadway, TV, or _Luster_. This being Rachel Berry, she was sure things would be looking up for her that year, that the kids would be come flocking to her like children to Santa Claus, and that the Glee club under her command would be the best that school has ever seen…

**SLUSH!**

A stinging cold feeling hit her right on the face. Rachel had completely forgotten how awful getting a slushie felt, and that split-second was more than enough to make her remember. “Oh my goodness, I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t mean it!” she heard a young female voice stammer, “I didn’t know where I was going! Here, let me help you.”

Once the red slushie was carefully wiped off her eyelids, Rachel got a good look at the embarrassed student in question: a moderately attractive, bespectacled white brunette wearing a turtleneck sweater and quirky stockings. How could someone be so much of a walking high school movie cliché? “Hey… You’re Rachel Berry, from Broadway.” the teen pointed out, adjusting her red-framed glasses in wonder, “I’ve heard quite a lot about you. I thought you were better off in New York, what brought you back?”

“…It’s a long story, really.” Rachel replied, shaking some liquid off her hands, “I’ll explain when we get to the girls’ room.”

And she did exactly that. While cleaning her up in the girls’ room, the student paid close attention as Rachel told her why exactly did she return, for two minutes straight.  “…so there was something inside me just _nagging_ about the student body these days and how invisible they must feel just like how I felt when I was a student here, and since I’m no longer the self-absorbed diva I was back then, I came back to pull a Mr. Schue and give them a chance to live their dreams.”

The student just nodded attentively, struggling to clean off the slushie residue. Once she was done, she shifted her gaze to Rachel. “So you want to restart the Glee club… Good to know!” she stated, sighing sadly, “Ever since New Directions was axed seventeen years ago, this school has become freakin’ _Chicken Run_ for every student who isn’t a jock, in the Cheerios, or Principal Sylvester’s daughter. It’s unbearable.”

As the student spoke, Rachel pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear. “So it’s safe to say… You’re in!” said the former Broadway star, “By the way, I didn’t get your name…”

“It’s Billie! And you can totally count on me to help you bring the Glee club back from the dead!” Billie replied, raising her arms and twiddling her fingers, “Just like a phoenix, renewed and reborn, rising into the clear skies and over a summer sun as bright and hot as its wings…” She then paused for a moment, before scratching the back of her neck sheepishly, “Pardon me if I went into cliché territory for a second there--”

Rachel cut her off waving her hands in front of her face. “No, no, it’s fine! Come to think of it…” she remarked, “You just gave me a great name idea for this new era of the Glee club.”

In response, Billie chuckled and ran a hand down one of the pigtails that hung down her shoulders, before the look on her face changed to one of worry. “Miss Rachel, are you sure you can convince Principal Sylvester to let us do this?” she inquired, eyes darting around the restroom, “I mean, you were a student here once, you know how cutthroat she can be.”

“Oh, we already discussed this...”

Rachel’s mind flashed back to two days prior, when she got the job. “ _Let me make one thing very clear, sexless Qunee of the Damned. Ever since I took over as principal, it has been my goal to make sure each and every extracurricular activity is a winner._ ” she remembered Sue telling her, “ _If your little Glee club manages to win Nationals this year, which I hold hope you do since you’ve achieved so much, then I’ll keep them around. Otherwise… I’m gonna have to drop the axe again._ ”

“…And since then, I’ve had her words stuck in my mind like a child’s tongue stuck to a frozen pole. If we want to keep the Glee club around for good, we’ve gotta give all we’ve got.” Rachel added, taking Billie’s hands in her own and looking into the teen’s eyes, “So, what do you say?”

She smiled. And Billie smiled back.

“When do we start auditions?”

* * *

Rachel decided they’d start the following day, and when that day came, she woke up with a start. After being wished good luck by her fathers through the phone, she got to McKinley as quickly as her feet could handle, arriving just in time to start her class for the day. Once again, the cute ginger Cheerio boy paid close attention to her the whole time, as did a boy with bleached hair who she swore she had seen in the audience a few times while she was still on Broadway – that gold star tattoo under his left eye definitely seemed familiar to her.

After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang, and as the students left the classroom, Billie struggled to make her way in, dragging a boy of Filipino-German decend along with her. “Miss Rachel!” Billie called, approaching Rachel, as the drama teacher was just about to pick up the clipboard with the audition sheets for the new Glee club, “Good news! I’ve found someone who wants to audition!”

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the sudden announcement, before the boy Billie was with approached them. “Miss Rachel, this…” Billie spoke, placing her hands over the boy’s shoulders, “…is Aiden. We’ve been close friends ever since he transferred.”

Billie then proceeded to tell Rachel about the first time she and Aiden met a few weeks prior, when she released him from a port-a-potty he ended up trapped in by some jocks who kept calling him ‘fag’ and other such terms. “ _Really? Fag?! We’re in the 2030s, for crying out loud!_ ” she remembered scolding them, “ _Please stop acting like a bunch of straight douchebags and leave him alone, okay? Or else I’ll make sure Principal Sylvester has a word with you._ ”

She couldn’t help but giggle to herself as she remembered the image of the jocks scurrying away like scared puppies at the very mention of Principal Sylvester. Since that day, she and Aiden got to know each other better, help each other with homework, and even turned out to share a few interests, like the fondness for pop music. It was, with this in mind, that she suggested him to join the new Glee club, as a way of expressing himself.

This led to him standing center stage at the April Rhodes Civic Pavillion, beside the piano, which now had a new player, an Asian man in his early 20s by the name of Lucien Shirabe. “So… Aiden Steinmüller. You can start anytime now.” Rachel, from the seat she was with Billie, told him, placing her chin over her clasped hands.

Aiden nodded eagerly, tapping Lucien’s shoulder. At this, the man began to play the chosen song, while the teen began to sing, smiling, bobbing his shoulders and leaning against the piano, all while Billie clapped along.

 **Aiden** :  _I went walking in with my mama one day_

_When she warned me what people say_

_Live your life until love is found_

_'Cause love's gonna get you down_

_Take a look at the boy like me_

_Never stood on my own two feet_

_Now I'm blue, as I can be_

_Oh, love couldn't get me down_

Aiden then got off the piano and did a twirl before continuing to bob his shoulders and snapping his fingers to the beat, practically exuding confidence.

 **Aiden** : _Singing, sucking too hard on your lollipop_

_Or love's gonna get you down_

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop_

_Or love's gonna get you down_

_Say love, say love_

_Or love's gonna get you down_

_Say love, say love_

_Or love's gonna get you down_

With another twirl and his arms raised high, Aiden finished his performance, a proud grin on his face. After two seconds or so of silence, Billie started clapping in support, turning to Rachel to get an opinion out of her. “So? What did you think?” she inquired.

Putting her hands down, Rachel looked up at Aiden. “I was… pleasantly surprised!” she remarked, “You were pretty confident for someone who was helplessly stuffed inside a port-a-potty. Kinda gave me Kurt Hummel vibes.”

At the mention of Kurt’s name, Aiden’s eyes seemed to glimmer. “As in Vogue columnist and celebrity wedding planner Kurt Hummel? He was my inspiration for coming out!” he exclaimed, “I had no idea he was in a Glee club once…”

“Oh, he _was_!” Rachel replied with a wink, “And if there’s something this club needs it’s someone who holds his head as high as him. Welcome to the Glee club, Aiden!” With his face lighting up even more at the confirmation, Aiden pumped his fist in sheer delight, briefly exchanging a glance with Billie, who gave him a thumbs-up.

* * *

But just two kids weren’t enough to make a choir worthy of a competition. Fortunately, just as Rachel thought, a fair amount of kids found it in them to approach the bulletin board and sign the audition sheet peppered with Rachel’s signature gold stars, with the new choir’s name written in large, matching gold letters: **Rising Phoenix**.

One of these kids was Stephanie A. Ellis, a skinny blind girl in a billowy white dress, who had her name written on the sheet by Parry Cahill, an African-American member of the McKinley Titans. Stephanie was told of the club through Aiden during geography class, and thought it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try. “Oh, bless you! Just what I expected of Papa Beary himself.” Stephanie said once he was finished, clasping her hands together, “Though I could have just as easily written my name there on my own, your help is always appreciated.”

In response, Parry chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “Thanks, I guess…” he replied, “I didn’t know you liked singing.”

Stephanie smiled, adjusting her aviator sunglasses. “Well, you should know I used to sing in a church choir as a child.” she explained, “By the way, why don’t you sign up too? One of these days, I heard you singing in the shower while I was on my way to class. I have to admit you’re pretty talented!”

Parry, confused and surprised, looked away from her. “A-Are you sure that wasn’t someone else?” he inquired.

“Don’t lie, Parry. You’re talking to a girl who makes up for the loss of her sight by having her other four senses greatly enhanced with time.” Stephanie pointed out, “Trust me, it won’t hurt to expand your horizons a little.”

She then gave him one last smile before turning around and walking away, leaving Parry to think to himself about what she just said. Realizing she could be right, Parry looked back at the audition sheet, gave it a look of curiousity, and signed his name under Stephanie’s, only to be met with a sudden camera flash behind him. Startled by this, Parry turned around as his gaze met the petite albina photographer for the _Muckraker_. “I see history’s repeating itself!” Paloma Parazzo giggled, leaving as quickly as she arrived, as Parry was once again left standing there, dumbstruck, with a pen in hand.

* * *

Not too long later, after a series of rejected auditionees – including this spiky-haired guy who kept screaming like a maniac and rambling about wanting his face to be put on a cereal box -- Stephanie had taken the stage of the Civic Pavillion and was auditioning with a song by the fairly obscure Hayley Westenra, as Rachel and Billie kept their gaze on her, quite overwhelmed. If anything, her years in the church choir really paid off.

**Stephanie** : _What if you never know how much you cared_

_'Til you are parted by a stormy sea?_

_How could I let you go? How could I bear_

_My life without you here with me?_

_The world's a door that's open wide_

_Because you're here beside me_

_And with the moon and sun to guide me_

_Now my heart can fly_

_Now our hearts…_

_Can... be... free..._

After finishing the song with an impressively belted high note, Stephanie tilted her head to the side, waiting for a response. After a few seconds of stunned silence from both Rachel and Billie, the latter managed to let out, “ _Khaleesi…_ ”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Billie, still trying to process the enormous amount of hidden talent she witnessed, hesitated for a second before being able to process a coherent sentence. “…Congratulations on your voice! That, right there, was a whistle tone that could make freakin’ Mariah Carey shed a tear!” she exclaimed, standing up and clapping her hands over her head in excitement.

Stephanie blushed in response to this comment, clutching her throat with one hand while keeping her cane in place with the other. “Do you… really think I’m _that_ good?” she wondered, “I mean, it’s been quite a while since the last time I sang in public so I don’t think…”

“So modest. You were amazing!” Billie replied, “You’re a shoo-in for Glee club! Rehearsals begin this Thursday!”

Noticeably flattered, Stephanie giggled and clasped her hands together again, before doing a brief curtsy, cane still in hand. “Oh, bless you! I’ll keep that in mind.” she stated, carefully leaving the Pavillion, briefly bumping into a certain someone before continuing on her way out, “Oh, Parry! Good to know you heard my advice!”

Parry briefly wondered how Stephanie knew it was him, before shrugging it off—it was probably her sixth sense or something—and made his way center stage, waving hello to Lucien. “Well, if it isn’t McKinley Titans linebacker Parry Cahill!” Billie chuckled in amusement, “With all the jocks that were part of New Directions, I was actually expecting one to sign up sooner or later. What brings you here anyway?”

The linebacker’s eyes darted around for a second before he was able to answer. “Stephanie suggested me to! She said I shouldn’t be afraid to expand my horizons.” he pointed out, nervously fiddling with the small braid that hung over his left ear, “I’ll be singing ‘Everyday Superhero’, y’know, by Smash Mouth? I don’t think you’ve ever heard of it since it wasn’t in a _Shrek_ movie…”

“Oh, we have. It’s okay.” Rachel replied, “Anytime now.”

If anything, Parry was lucky they knew the song in question, otherwise he probably wouldn’t be as comfortable. As he started singing, he just stood there, his eyes glued to Rachel and Billie to see how they would react.

 **Parry** : _Every morning I wake up just the same_

_Another victim of ordinary fame_

_I don't see myself as invincible_

_It's not true at all_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Trying to save the world, but never really sure_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

_Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_

_I'm just like everybody else_

_After all the hype it's hard to tell_

_I keep my game face on so well…_

After holding that last note for a second or two, Parry stopped abruptly, bit his lip and took a deep breath. “…That’s all I can give you for now.” he said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket with a weak smile, “What did you think?”

Billie and Rachel exchanged a glance before Rachel spoke up. “Parry… If there’s something you have, it’s potential. You have an amazing, soulful voice, but you’re a tad…” she stated, waving her hand for emphasis, “…stiff. I think that, with a little work and opening up, we can make that star quality of yours more evident. Welcome to Rising Phoenix! Don’t forget, rehearsals begin this Thursday.”

Rachel’s words were more than enough to relieve Parry, who smiled and gave the two a shy thumbs-up, before stuffing the hand back in his pocket and leaving the Pavillion as fast as he could. This time, he did bump into someone, quickly apologizing before making his way down the hallway. The person he bumped into, a copper-skinned blonde with a beauty mark under her lower lip, kept her gaze on him before brushing a lock of hair off her shoulder and strutting a la Beyoncé into the Pavillion. “Alright, miss Berry…” she said with a confident smirk, “I’m Deborah Azalea, aspiring starlet, and I’m ready for my audition. ”

While Billie was understandably startled, Rachel simply leaned forward, already seeing something else in the latest auditionee—perhaps the fact that she brought her sophomore self to mind. “Go right ahead!” she encouraged.

With a nod, Deborah approached the mic and turned to Lucien. “I’ll warn you when you can start playing, okay?” she pointed out, before turning back to Rachel and Billie, shaking out her limbs, and taking a long, cleansing breath.

 **Deborah** : _Last night, I had a dream. I found myself in a desert called Cyberland. It was hot, my canteen had sprung a leak, and I was... Thirsty. Out of the abyss, walked a cow... Elsie. I asked if she had anything to drink. She said..._

_I'm forbidden to produce... milk_

_In Cyberlaaaaand, we only drink..._

_Diet Coke, Diet Coke, Diet Coke_

Just as confused by the unusual song selection as she was noticeably scared of Deborah’s overly-theatrical body language, Billie gave her a nervous smile. “Okay… That was a nice story. Now could you please get on with your audition already?” she inquired.

“What are you talking about?” Rachel whispered, grabbing Billie by the shoulders, “That’s ‘Over the Moon’ from the seminal Broadway classic _RENT_! She’s already auditioning!”

Baffled, Billie opened her mouth to speak, only to silently look around the Pavillion and just shrug it off, while Deborah continued singing, signalizing for Lucien to finally start playing.

 **Deborah** : _Only thing to do is just over the moon_

_They've closed everything real down_

_Like barns and trophs and..._

_Performin' spaces_

_And replaced it all with lies and rules and..._

_Virtual life, life, life_

_But there is a way out_

_Ooohhh_

_Only thing to do is jump over the moon_

With another long, heavy breath, Deborah went silent and still. Rachel and Billie gave each other another glance, before Rachel leaned forward. “Very nice! Thank you!” she exclaimed.

Deborah turned her head up to Rachel, before giving her a confident grin. If someone in Rachel Berry’s level thought she was ‘very nice’ or anything beyond that, then it must have worked. “When do we start rehearsals?”

* * *

Later, with the loud ring of the school bell, the students and teachers were finally allowed to leave after a long day. Side by side, Rachel and Billie walked down the hallway to the main entrance, as Billie went over the sign-up sheet. “So, out of nine auditionees, only four were accepted…” the teen pointed out, “Are you sure we can get enough members in time for the competitions?” 

“Well, this was just one day.” Rachel replied confidently, “I’ve already scheduled for the club to perform at the assembly next week, and if you and the other kids put on enough of a show there, we’ll gather enough attention to have a full twelve member line-up before Principal Sylvester is even aware of it.” 

As they reached the main entrance, Rachel turned back to Billie. “Until then, let’s give everyone we have so far a chance to shine.” She added with a wink, before leaving out the double doors. 

Once Rachel was gone, Billie stood there, clutching the clipboard and thinking about what the alumnus had just said. _Give them all a chance to shine? That doesn’t sound like Rachel Berry at all._ She couldn’t help but think, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Something’s afoot, and it's not chewed bubblegum."

* * *

At Thursday, Billie and Aiden came up with an excuse to leave class early—the classic “I’m not feeling well”--because of the Glee club. The two were quick to snatch the other three away from their respective classes, and it wasn’t long until they got to the empty room chosen by Rachel as the new Glee club’s choir room. “Fellow Glee clubbers, we are gathered here today not just for our first rehearsal, but to discuss a very important subject.” Billie stated matter-of-fact-ly, walking around the room, as the other teens watched her, sitting on four of the twelve chairs that had previously been placed there for the club’s purposes, “If the eerie sixth sense that I think I have in my ovaries is correct, then the Rachel Berry who recruited all of you for this club may not be who she claims she is.” 

Confused by Billie’s statement, Parry raised his right hand, giving him permission to speak. “How are you so sure of that?” he wondered, “It hasn’t been long since Miss Berry announced her retirement.” 

“Yes, but here’s the thing.” Billie answered, adjusting her pigbraids, “Rachel Berry, one of the biggest spotlight-hogging divas to ever set foot on this school, told me after auditions that she wanted everyone to shine. I know people can change in such a long amount of time… But she was in Glee club with my father. He _knows_ just how obnoxious she was back then.” 

With a nod, Aiden raised his hand as well. “If you say so, how exactly do you think we can find out if she’s the real deal or not? If she’s an impersonator, she must be a damn good one.” 

Billie gave him a devious grin in response. “Actually, Aiden, I know _just_ how to.” 

Meanwhile, at the teachers’ lounge, Rachel, who had a decently-sized cup of mochaccino in her hands, was at one of the tables facing the current football coach, a tall and built  man in his late 20s by the name of Levy Garland, while they discussed Rising Phoenix. “Before you ask, Coach Garland, I’m not trying to steal Parry from you.” Rachel explained, taking a sip of her coffee before continuing, “It’s perfectly fine for the kids to be in more than one club. When I was a student here, I joined every club possible. Granted it was just to get my face all over the yearbook, but I think you get my point.” 

Levy only nodded his head, listening to her while chowing down on a breadstick. “It’s not just that, Berry. You know how much Principal Sylvester is intolerant of the arts. If Superintendent Harris let her, she’d cut the entire arts program.” he answered, “I’m pretty ambivalent on the arts myself, but I don’t see how Parry would fit in a show choir. He does well in the field, but put him center stage and he’ll freeze. At least that’s what I’ve heard from the other boys in the locker room.” 

“I notice that already, Coach Garland…” Rachel pointed out, taking Levy’s hand and looking into his eyes, “…and from experience, I know he’s still a jewel in the rough. I know I can mold him to let the star quality I know he has more evident. And I promise it won’t take him away from the team.” 

Briefly looking away from Rachel, Levy took his hand away from hers and leaned in with his hands clasped. “I’d like to see you try, Berry.” 

With her chin raised and a gleam of confidence in her eyes, Rachel got up, drank the rest of her mochaccino, and left the teachers’ lounge, as Levy watched her go. However, as she made her way down the hallway towards the choir room, she began to hear music, cheerful music, that got louder the closer she got. “Already?” she murmured. Upon finally getting there, she took a peek through the doorway to find the five current Rising Phoenix kids happily singing together without a care in the world, while Lucien played along. Parry was still a little stiff, but the others, Deborah in particular, were carefully helping him loosen up. 

 **Deborah** : _So I'll play along when I hear that special song_

 _I’m gonna be the one who gets it right_  

 **Parry** : _You'd better move when you're swayin’ round the room_

 _Looks like the magic's only ours tonight_  

 **Rising Phoenix** : _But I don’t feel like dancin’_

_When the old Joanna plays_

_My heart could take a chance_

_But my two feet can’t find a way_

**Parry** : _You'd think that I could muster up a little soft-shoe gentle sway_  

 **Parry with Rising Phoenix** : _But I don’t feel like dancin’_

_No sir, no dancin’ today_

**Rising Phoenix** : _Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’_

_Even if i find nothin' better to do_

_Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’_

_Why’d you pick a tune when I’m not in the mood?_

_Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’_

_I'd rather be home with the one in the bed ‘til dawn_

_With you-hoo-hoo_

“Okay, what is all of this?” Rachel’s protest as she entered the choir room was enough to cut off the number, as all eyes went to her, “I appreciate all of you showing early, but you shouldn’t be rehearsing while I’m not around. And what’s with that song choice?” 

Parry was just about to answer, when Billie raised her hand in front of his face. “Let me handle this.” she told him, before placing her arms behind her back and approaching Rachel, “You see, Miss Rachel… Since this is the first ever Rising Phoenix performance, I thought we should make it special. An intimate moment for all of us to get to know each other better and get along, with some good old-fashioned irony to spice things up.” 

Rachel was starting to grow frustrated. “There’s nothing ironic--” 

“About show choir?” Billie cut her off with a smirk, “I already knew that from the get-go. I just wanted to make sure that you were the same irritating stick in the mud Rachel Berry that was part of New Directions with my father all those years ago.” 

At this, Rachel’s frustration completely vanished, and bewilderment took its place. No wonder that girl knew that much about her. “Your… father?” she asked, clearly hesitant, “…What is your full name again?” 

Billie couldn’t help but let out a giggle. “Thought you’d never ask. My name is…” she replied, grabbing her pleated skirt by the sides and doing a curtsy, while locking her gaze on Rachel, “…Billie Jean Abrams.” 

Rachel’s jaw would have dropped to the floor if it could. Out of all things she saw coming when she returned to Lima, Artie suddenly turning out to have a kid old enough to attend high school was _not_ one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** During rehearsals for their first performance at the assembly, Rising Phoenix gets an unexpected new member who just wants to blow off some steam. In the meantime, things don't seem to have changed much in fifteen years, as family issues come to light while Sue already has something up her sleeve to ruin Rachel's championship plans.
> 
>  **Songs used in this chapter:**  
>  "Lucky" - Britney Spears  
> "Lollipop" - Mika  
> "Here Beside Me" - Hayley Westenra  
> "Everyday Superhero" - Smash Mouth  
> "Over the Moon" - RENT  
> "I Don't Feel Like Dancin'" - The Scissor Sisters


	2. Breath of Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During rehearsals for their first performance at the assembly, Rising Phoenix gets an unexpected new member who just wants to blow off some steam. In the meantime, things don't seem to have changed much in fifteen years, as family issues come to light while Sue already has something up her sleeve to ruin Rachel's championship plans.

Throughout the entire neighborhood, a dog's loud yapping could be heard. The Abrams' fluffy brown family dog, aptly named Chewbacca, stood outside the house, appropriately leashed, continuously yapping until Billie, in flip-flops, short shorts and her father's old football jersey, walked out carrying a large bag of dog food. "Here you go, Chewie..." she told him, opening the bag and letting a portion of food fall onto the bowl in front of the dog, "Chicken-flavored, your favorite. _Bon appetit_ , buddy." 

With a smile, Billie walked back inside and towards her bedroom, passing by her father's work room on her way. While he was almost done with editing a baby shower video comissioned to him by one Mrs. Reynolds, Artie was in a phone call with Rachel, as it was clear they had some catching up to do, what with her having too busy a schedule to have _all_ of her high school friends on Facebook. "I don't blame ya, Rachel. I was surprised too, when she appeared on my doorstep sixteen years ago." he told her, eyes glued to the computer screen, "But I got used to it quicker than I thought. Sure, it's hard to support a child, especially when they get old enough to start thinking for themselves and are suddenly at odds with you. But at the end of the day, you get by." 

Artie's gaze then shifted to the doorway to Billie's bedroom, as she was sitting on her bed, acoustic guitar in her arms as she strummed. As she began to sing to herself, her father smiled and resumed his video editing, fixing up the filter Mrs. Reynolds asked him to put on the footage. 

 **Billie** : _I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

_And I'm not proud of my address,_

_In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom_

_Bloodstains, ballgowns, trashin' the hotel room,_

_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece_

_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_  

" _And why did you drop off film school like that? You were having such a great time in New York!_ " Rachel's voice could be heard from the other side of the line, “ _You had such a promising career ahead of you…_ ” 

Artie couldn’t help but let out a sigh of melancholy in response. "Maybe so… But truth be told, ever since we moved back, Billie has felt a lot more comfortable here than in New York." Artie replied with a small smile, “After a while, the bright lights and wonder of the Big Apple no longer caught her eye.” 

 **Billie** : _And we'll never be royals, it don't run in our blood_

_That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz_

_Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen Bee_

_And, baby, I'll rule..._  

“And as for quitting film school…” Artie added, shifting his gaze back to Billie as she briefly stopped playing to silently lock her eyes on his. As father and daughter smiled warmly at each other, he finished tenderly, “…I did it for her.” 

 **Billie** : _Let me live that fantasy…_  

* * *

The next day, as Avril Lavigne’s “Girlfriend” blared throughout McKinley’s football field, the Cheerios rehearsed one of their typically intricate routines, under the watch of their newly-hired coach, one former Cheerio named Kirsten Wilde, better known as Kitty during her high school years. Megaphone in hand, she gave the boys and girls the necessary instructions, as they lept, stretched, spun and danced around the field, all while not shying away from criticizing their performance. Just what you’d expect from her: nowhere as cutthroat as Sue, yet still with a tongue sharp as a laser beam. 

Amongst backflips, somersaults, and other such maneuvers, as well as movements that could be considered risqué even for cheerleaders, they acted out the song’s lyrics, as the Cheerios captain Kimber Hayes and her best friend Shiloh Wada pretended to fight over a particular male Cheerio: Jeremiah Duke, the same ginger kid who had been paying close attention to the new drama teacher’s classes. Despite Jeremiah’s visible exhaustion, the squad kept going, giving all they had with each move of the routine. 

The routine finally ended with a typical elaborate group pose, one that had Kimber and Shiloh wrapping themselves around each of Jeremiah’s arms. As soon as they got Kitty’s approval, the Cheerios were finally able to leave the pose and mind their own business, shaking out their limbs. “Well done, all of you. Especially the two of you…” Kitty stated, walking over to Kimber and Shiloh, “…just when I thought you couldn’t get any better, you bring the entire routine up another level. Something I wish I could say for certain others…” 

At this, she turned her gaze to Jeremiah, who had fallen to his knees, breathing heavily and feeling his muscles ache. “I can’t help it, Coach Wilde… These routines keep getting more and more complicated…” he tried to explain, “I’m not made of plasticine, dammit! I may be flexible, but everything has its limits!” 

Rolling her eyes, Kitty approached Jeremiah and bent down to his level. “Gingerbread, you know the Cheerios have a reputation to uphold, right?” she reminded him in a more belittling tone than usual, “If you wanna continue being one of the cool kids, getting flowery love letters every week, and not end up stuck in this small, hopeless town after you graduate, you better work that freckled butt of yours off. Or do I need to spell it out for you?” 

Behind her, Jeremiah could see Shiloh chuckling to Kimber, presumably about him, and Kimber nodding in agreement. As Kitty shrugged her shoulders, stood up and walked away, he could already feel his heart sink. Jeremiah was a sensible soul, a boy that couldn’t handle too much pressure. He was always into cheerleading, regardless of how his classmates back in middle school shamed him for liking something so feminine, and while he didn’t mind the popularity and acceptance that came with being a Cheerio, he did mind the pressure to stay perfect that came with it. 

He didn’t want to be perfect, he wanted to be himself. 

“…and I just don’t know what to do!” he vented to the school’s guidance counselor, Anabiel Stonecrop, a lovely young African-American woman who wore baggy clothes made of organic fabric, and whose natural hair was peppered with wild flowers. Her office was decorated with carefully-grown flowers, dreamcatchers, natural gemstones, and incenses, multiple at once, which gave the office a bizarre and, truth be told, unpleasant atmosphere, hence Jeremiah trying his best to cover his nostrils as he let his thoughts pour out, “I don’t wanna be just the cute popular guy anymore. I want people to accept me for who I really am, not just because I wear an uniform and jump around like a marmoset on caffeine.” 

Anabiel just handed him an angelite, to help him calm down. “I understand your plight, Jeremiah.” she told him, in her usual soothing tone of voice, “If you want to be accepted for who you are, find people you share interests with. What exactly are you into, besides cheerleading?” 

“Well… I never told anyone on the squad about this, but I always had a thing for musical theatre.” Jeremiah explained, stuffing the angelite in his uniform’s pocket, “I have a few books about it back home, and my mom had a brief stint as a back-up dancer in _CrossRhodes: The April Rhodes Story_ …” 

Anabiel smiled and nodded as she paid attention to him. “Ever tried joining the Drama Club?” she suggested. 

In response, Jeremiah shook his head in disagreement, slouching. “They’re too judgemental, though Principal Sylvester’s daughter is quite nice.” he remarked, letting his free hand run through his messy red bangs, “And I wanna express myself without being judged.” 

Surprised, Anabiel tapped her lower lip with each of her fingers, trying to think of something. And then she got it. “The Glee club was reformed by the new drama teacher recently, would you like to give it a try?” 

Jeremiah, initially bemused, was quick to remember the past few drama classes. Of course, he had always paid attention to the classes in question, but even more so after Miss Berry took over. It wasn’t surprising she’d restart the Glee club, considering she used to be part of one… 

But of course. The Glee club was just what he was looking for. 

“Well, I wouldn't mind it at all! Thanks a lot, Miss Stonecrop!” he exclaimed, getting up and shaking Anabiel’s hand with his free hand. Just as he was about to leave the office, he turned back to her and added, “By the way, ever tried burning one incense at a time? Just a suggestion.” And then he left, finally allowing himself to breathe some fresh air. 

Thus, while Anabiel took her time to think about his suggestion, Jeremiah, with a grin on his face, made his way to the choir room, already with an audition song in mind. One that he silently hummed during cheer practice, but could finally sing out loud, without being judged, in front of Miss Berry and the other Glee club members. 

 **Jeremiah** : _I was sick and tired of everything_

_When I called you last night from Glasgow_

_All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

_Wishing every show was the last show_

_So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming_

_Suddenly I feel all right_

_And it's gonna be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_  

At the choir room, Jeremiah was having the time of his life, letting out everything he had kept bottled for so long, under the approving stares of Rachel and the Rising Phoenix kids. Unsurprisingly, Billie and Aiden were the ones really getting into it, as Billie did some chair dancing, bobbing her head and swinging her arms around, much to Parry’s amusement. 

 **Jeremiah** : _Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_Smiling, having fun_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd…_

_There's you_  

With a clap of his hands, Jeremiah finished his audition, which was met with applause from Rachel and the kids. “I have to admit… You were better than I thought you would be.” Deborah remarked with a chuckle. 

Smiling, Rachel approached Jeremiah, who had his hands behind his back as he smiled coyly at the others. “So I guess it’s unanimous.” she announced, wrapping an arm around the Cheerio, “Welcome to Rising Phoenix!” 

“Rising Phoenix?” Jeremiah inquired, raising an eyebrow, “Wasn’t it New Directions?” 

Cue Billie getting up and guiding him to an empty seat, holding him close. “Yes, but that was long ago.” she replied, “Now the only direction we’re going is upwards and onwards to show choir championships.” 

Rachel nodded in agreedment. “And I already have some great ideas for our very first performance at the pep assembly, so listen closely!” she stated, starting to sound a bit more like she used to during her years as a student, “If we want to reach twelve members and qualify for Sectionals, we’ve got to give all we’ve got!” 

Billie, clearly annoyed, rolled her eyes, but at the same time cracked a little smile. “She’s just as demanding as dad described.” the teen whispered to Aiden, who let out a chuckle in response, huddling close to her. 

Later, at the end of the meeting, Rachel instructed the kids to hand out recruiting pamphlets to the other students, regardless of whether they’d be crumpled into balls and thrown into the trash later. Parry and Deborah were at the cafeteria, as Deborah approached every student that caught her eye, handed each of them two to three pamphlets, and took her time to show off her vocal prowess, which was useful, but got annoying really fast. “C’mon, Parry, say something!” she muttered, crossing her arms. 

“Do I _have_ to?” Parry inquired through gritted teeth, “I think just the fact that a jock is part of the club should be more than enough to get people to join.” 

Deborah visibly rolled her eyes in response. “If that was true, then the entire student body would have come flocking to us.” she remarked with an annoyed groan, “Seriously, why are you so shy anyway? You have stage fright, don’t you? Just tell me. I promise I won’t spread it.” 

After remaining silent for a second or two, Parry let out a sigh. “It’s exactly that.” he answered in a hushed tone, “Ever since elementary school, when I was cast as the prince in a production of _Sleeping Beauty_. When it opened, things went south so quickly that, when I had to do my first scene, I pretty much froze… It’s been like that ever since.” 

As she heard his explanation, Deborah clutched the remaining pamphlets against her chest, her annoyance fading away and concern taking its place. After shifting her gaze to the floor, Deborah looked back at him, stood there in silence, and gave him a smile. “Just because I’m not a complete stuck-up diva, I’ll try helping you get over that in time for the assembly.” she told him, “Okay?” 

Parry, initially surprised, responded with a wordless smile, only to shift his gaze to a few nearby students, approaching them, and handing them a pamphlet each. Just as he returned, he and Deborah exchanged smiles again. That was a decent start—by the end of the day, if everything worked out as planned, he’d be considerably more articulate.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallways, Stephanie was doing her part, handing out pamphlets left and right and not caring who she was handing them out to. That is, until she felt a familiar scent of leather, cinnamon and face paint coming from behind her. “Roxanne?” she asked, turning around to face a girl with similar features to hers, but with short, half-dyed hair, gold cat’s eye contacts, and clothing that made her look like a member of the Skanks, which she surprisingly wasn’t. 

Roxanne Ellis, more commonly known as ‘Roxxy Roads’, tilted her head and crossed her arms, scowling at her younger twin sister. “Whatcha doing, Steph, spreading the word of the Lord and Savior around again?” she asked nonchalantly. 

Stephanie shook her head in disagreedment, handing her the pamphlet again. “Actually, I’ve just joined the Glee club and I really would appreciate it if you considered joining as well.” she stated with a warm smile. 

At first glance, Roxanne scowled at the pamphlet and turned back to Stephanie. “Really? I thought the school was done with show choir long ago.” she remarked in annoyance, forcefully handing the pamphlet back to her sister, “And honestly, I don’t want anything to do with that zombie club.” 

“No, no, it’s Glee club. Zombie club’s been inactive ever since its members were blamed for that food poisoning incident last year, remember?” Stephanie pointed out. 

Roxanne just rolled her eyes and turned her back, beginning to walk away. “Whatever. I’m not joining.” 

Stephanie, listening to her footsteps, was starting to grow annoyed herself. “Seriously, Rox, what’s wrong with you?” she inquired, “Ever since the accident, you’ve been growing more and more distant from me… From our entire family! We used to be so close… Now it’s like I don’t know you anymore.” 

 **Stephanie** : _My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak_

_What a disappointment, I had it perfectly_

_What I was going to bring up suddenly_

_Stood like a stone as you stood quietly_

_You're making it hard for me_

_All I can do is freeze_  

As Stephanie sang, she grabbed her cane, clutched the pamphlets with her free arm, and followed her sister around the halls, as if, all of a sudden, everything around her, Roxanne included, was in slow-motion. 

 **Stephanie** : _What I mean is, all I need is,_

_Just a little emotion_

_Cause all I see is you not feeling_

_And you're giving me nothing nice_

_I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice?_

_I'm looking at you looking at me, what can I do but say sorry_

_It's a little late but you know I want you to be happy._

_What I got to say to make you let me get away with it this time._

_I know you're upset and that you're happy just to sit and hate me,_

_But I'll make a bet that you'll be better to forget about me,_

_Even better yet I'll let a little light melt the ice, ice baby!_

Before Stephanie even knew it, she could no longer hear her sister’s forceful footsteps, or feel her scent. Once again, she had been left alone by her own big sister. And once again, she was feeling her heart sink like the Titanic. 

 **Stephanie** : _My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak_

 _I'm not the kind to say sorry constantly_  

She then briefly shook her head, before raising her chin. Even with her heart broken, she was still a powerful woman who had God on her side. She could handle it back then, she can handle it now. Easy as that. 

 **Stephanie** : _What I mean is, all I need is,_

_Just a little emotion_

_Cause all I see is you not feeling_

_And you're giving me nothing nice_

_I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go_

_I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to--_

**SLUSH!**  

It was almost like she was asking for a slushie facial. As the jocks’ laughter faded from her earshot, Stephanie bit her lip, already shivering. Clearly, having enhanced senses had just as many disadvantages as it had perks.

* * *

The next day, after cheer practice, Kimber and Shiloh were approached by the principal’s daughter, drama club member Robin Sylvester, who took them to her mother’s office, without telling them why—that was something her mother decided to tell them herself. “Let me get this straight, Principal Sylvester…” Kimber tried to sort out what Sue had just told them, while Shiloh, as a distraction, used Sue’s walker exercise machine, “…you want Shiloh and I to follow on the footsteps of the legendary Unholy Trinity and spy on the Glee club for you?”

“Bullseye, Kimber.” Sue replied, leaning forward and facing the Cheerio captain, “And given how the two of you might as well be foxes in human form, I’m sure you’ll pull it off like King Arthur pulled off Excalibur.” 

A flattered Kimber let out a chuckle. “Principal… Do you really think I can honor the legacy of Quinn Fabray?” she inquired, “Granted it was pretty much tainted the moment she turned out to be pregnant with Puckerman’s kid, but I doubt you’ll have to worry about that with us… At least, not with me.” 

Seeing the sly look on Kimber’s face, Sue smirked at her. “Outstanding.” she remarked, “Kitty really has a great eye for Cheerio captains.” 

Kimber flipped her ponytail in response. “Doesn’t she?” she stated in a cocky tone, before turning to Shiloh, “C’mon, Shil, get off that! We have a mission now!” 

But Shiloh didn’t answer. She just kept using the walker, her head seemingly in the clouds. Kimber, bemused, raised one of her thick eyebrows, calling her best friend’s name again. Finally, after a few seconds, Shiloh got off the walker, wiped the sweat off her brow, and gave Kimber a grin. “Say no more, Kim! I heard everything!” she exclaimed, stretching her arms upwards, as Kimber grinned back at her. 

Meanwhile, an unfamiliar, short young man made his way down the hallways, his eyes darting around nervously. Rajeesh Khan, who had recently transferred from West Bengal, India, was looking forward to his new life in America, but wasn’t exactly sure of how his country’s customs would be accepted. So far things were going smoothly… But before he even knew it, he was suddenly pinned to one of the lockers by one of the jocks, a tanned boy with dark brown hair that spiked to the sides. “Oi, Slumdog. I heard it from the grapevine that you were putting the moves on my girl.” Pluto Rosenfeld, the current quarterback, inquired, scowling at Rajeesh, “Is that true?” 

Clearly frightened, Rajeesh rapidly shook his head in disagreedment. “Of course not! I’m not a kind of person that would do something of that fashion.” he tried to explain, showcasing the heavy accent in his voice, “She was just showing me around the school. You are just confusing politeness with a sexual advance, which would only be disrespectful.” 

Pluto simply raised an eyebrow, thinking about his words, before letting him go. “You actually sounded pretty sincere there.” he stated, giving Rajeesh an ‘I’m watching you’ hand motion, “But if you actually do anything to my Isis, you’re getting a one-way ticket to Slushiagara Falls.” 

Rajeesh double-blinked in bemusement. “Is that an American counterpart to Niagara Falls I haven’t heard of?” he wondered. 

In response, Pluto just grunted in annoyance before storming away from him. “At least you can’t say I’m not informed…” Rajeesh pointed out, before letting out a sigh and walking off as well. 

On his way, he caught sight of a sheet of paper laid on the floor, with a footprint over it. In curiousity, Rajeesh picked up the paper and took a good look at it. “ _Don’t Miss the First Ever Performance of WMHS’ Glee Club in 17 Years…_ ” he read out loud, before saying to himself, “This is worth taking a look at… Just to know what kind of people they are…”

* * *

Meanwhile, the choir room had part of its floor buttered so the Rising Phoenix kids, shoeless at the moment, could rehearse their number for the assembly, as Rachel watched with a proud grin—it _was_ a number from _Funny Girl_ , after all. 

 **Rising Phoenix** : _The rollerskate rags are really up-to-date back_

_It's heard every place, you'll find the clan rolls by_

_Pick your skates, turn your wheels_

_You're gonna be surprised how your torso feels!_

_Oui! Oui!_

_Because in Paree, in gay Paree ‘cross the sea_

_They are bigger than none had ever used to be_

_Turn yo’ hips, take ‘em up_

_The ever lovely rollerskate rag is on the top!_  

Except that it was clear, from the start, that if the rehearsal was anything to go by, the number would be a trainwreck. The kids were trying their best not to fall over, especially Stephanie, who had to hold hands with Parry through the entire number. Finally, mid-number, Jeremiah stopped in his tracks, fed up with all of that. “Okay, that’s enough!” he demanded, before approaching Rachel, inquiring, “Miss Berry, I’m sorry, but how do you think we're going to do the Rollerskate Rag without rollerskates?” 

Deborah then tapped Billie on the arm. "Hey, Billie, I heard your dad's in a wheelchair, that's close enough, right?" she asked, arms folded over chest. 

This struck a chord inside Billie, who frowned at the question. "Are you serious?!” she retorted in irritation, “I think it slipped your mind that my dad isn't just a chair, he's a person with feelings and a penis that still--" 

"Billie, this isn't the time to bring this up!" Aiden interjected, waving his arms around. 

“Sorry, Aiden, but I have all the right to take it personally that in freakin’ 2030 there are still people who have the guts to say ableist things like that thinking they can just get away with it and call it a day!” 

“I didn’t mean to sound ableist, okay? I’ll try to think before speaking next time--” 

“Don’t just try, actually _do it_! Otherwise you just come across as an insensitive bitch who--” 

“ **ENOUGH!** ” Rachel’s shout was more than enough for the arguement to stop, the choir room going dead silent, the only sound being Billie’s heavy breathing. After exactly five seconds, Rachel turned to Deborah sternly and demanded, “Deborah, apologize properly.” 

With a heavy sigh, a regretful Deborah turned to Billie. “I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.” she murmured. 

By now, Billie had calmed down a bit, but was still noticeably irritated. “You better live up to these words. Otherwise, you’re banned from Glee club.” she warned, raising a finger at Deborah while adjusting her glasses. 

Once the (metaphorical) storm had cleared, Rachel smiled and stood up to approach the kids. “That’s better. I don’t want to see anyone starting drama around here. We had enough of that back in my day.” she stated, “Glee club isn’t about drama. It’s about… It’s right there in the name! It’s about jubilation! If there’s something I learned from Mr. Schue, is that Glee club is about using music as a way of expressing yourself and dealing with whatever curveballs life throws at you… An escape pod from reality, if you will. Speaking of which…” 

Rachel then leaned in to whisper something into Lucien’s ear, getting a nod in response. With a grin, she handed the kids a few lyric sheets. “Gwen Stefani? Now we’re talkin’!” Deborah chuckled, exchanging a glance with Aiden. As Lucien started playing, the kids began to get into the song, Aiden quickly stepping in to show off his falsetto, as if he hadn't shown enough of it. 

 **Aiden** : _Whoo-hoo, yee-hoo_

_Whoo-hoo, yee-hoo_

_Whoo-hoo, yee-hoo_

_Whoo-hoo, yee-hoo_

**Deborah** : _If I could escape_

_I would but, first of all, let me say_

_I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way_

_‘Cause I've been acting like sour milk all over the floor_

**Billie** : _It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

 **Deborah** : _Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so co-old_  

 **Billie and Deborah with Rising Phoenix** : _If I could escape_

_And recreate a place that's my own world_

_And I could be your favourite girl (forever)_

_Perfectly together_

_Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape)_

_If I could be sweet_

_I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)_

_We can make it better_

_Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape)_  

 **Aiden (Jeremiah)** : W _hoo-hoo, yee-hoo (I wanna get away, get away)_

_Whoo-hoo, yee-hoo (To our sweet escape)_

_Whoo-hoo, yee-hoo (I wanna get away)_

_Whoo-hoo, yee-hoo (Yeah)_  

 **Deborah:** _‘Cause I've been acting like sour milk all over the floor_

 **Billie** : _It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

 **Deborah** : _Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so co-old_  

 **Billie and Deborah with Rising Phoenix** : _If I could escape_

_And recreate a place that's my own world_

_And I could be your favourite girl (forever)_

_Perfectly together_

_Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape)_

_If I could be sweet_

_I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)_

_We can make it better_

_Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape)_  

 **Aiden (Jeremiah)** : _Whoo-hoo, yee-hoo (I wanna get away, get away)_

_Whoo-hoo, yee-hoo (To our sweet escape)_

_Whoo-hoo, yee-hoo (I wanna get away)_

_Whoo-hoo, yee-hoo (Yeah)_  

As the kids sang, Rachel watched them, smiling at how much fun they were having. Unknown to everyone, Kimber and Shiloh were watching them. While Shiloh couldn’t help bobbing her head to the beat, Kimber just glared silently at the six Rising Phoenix kids, especially Jeremiah. With a headtilt, the two walked away, though Shiloh stayed a little longer, waiting for the Glee kids to finish their number.

* * *

And before they even knew it, the day of the pep assembly had come. Once her first class of the day was done, Billie rushed down the hallway, all the way to Anabiel’s office, pratically bursting in and startling Anabiel in the process. “Miss Stonecrop, there’s--” she started to say, abruptly pausing when she felt something different about the office. It smelled like plumeria. But not a bizarre mix of patchouli orange, sea lily and plumeria. Just plumeria. “Miss Stonecrop… your office actually smells _normal_ for once.” 

Anabiel giggled softly in response. “Thank you, Wilma.” she replied, adjusting the incense stick on her desk, “Jeremiah told me to the day he joined your Glee club.” 

With a sigh, Billie sat down at the other side of the desk, and clasped her hands together. “As I was saying… There’s something I need from you. It’s for the club’s performance today.” she stated. 

“Of course. What exactly do you want?” 

Billie ran her tongue over her upper lip before answering. “I know you have all sorts of plants here… Do you have lavender?” Who was she kidding, of course Anabiel had it. That lady was like Mother Nature taking on a corporeal form. 

Later, at the gymnasium, everyone—from the student body, to the teachers, to Levy and Kitty—had been gathered for the assembly, and as Sue gave an initial announcement, Billie took a peek from beneath the curtains. “Crowded like a sardine can.” she muttered, running a hand over her hair, which was peppered with lavender petals, as was [her dress, which looked like it was made of spring leaves](http://vintagegal.tumblr.com/post/4809135660/1950s-maxwell-shieff-emerald-petals-silk-dress). The other Glee girls all had similar outfits on, while the guys wore similarly leafy green shirts peppered with the same lavender petals. 

Once she was done prepping herself up for the performance, Deborah approached Parry, who was already shivering. “Parry, remember what I told you earlier.” she reminded him, “Don’t worry about the audience. Don’t worry about making mistakes. All you need to do is let it flow out.” 

Parry let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know, Deborah. I’m not sure if I can do this.” he whispered to her. 

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and an unusually tender gaze from her. “I believe in you, Parry. I do.” she told him, reaching out to take his hand in her own free one. Suddenly, Parry felt safe again. 

Outside the stage, Rachel had taken the microphone with Sue’s permission. “Hi, I’m Rachel Berry, and as you all know, I have recently retired from my successful theatrical career to share my knowledge of the musical theatre world with the students of this school. Not just that… But to allow some of them to be themselves and clear a path for their dreams in Glee club, just like it did for me. New Directions will always hold a special place in my heart… But now, for the first time in seventeen years, a new Glee club will rise from its ashes, and hopefully, earn this school a Nationals championship. Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado… Rising Phoenix!” 

Rachel’s speech was met with a fair amount of applause, and as she eagerly took her seat next to Anabiel in the front row, the curtains opened, revealing the six Glee kids already in position, Billie standing center stage, eyes closed as a spotlight shone over her. 

 **Billie** : _We come into this world unknown_

_But know that we are not alone_

_They try and knock us down_

_The change is coming, it's our turn now_  

Then, the stage lit up, as Parry and Deborah came out from each side during their respective solo verses, meeting each other at the center. 

 **Parry** : _Hey, everybody loses it_

 _Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_  

 **Deborah** : _And hey, I know what you're going through_

 _Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive_  

 **Billie** : _Oh, people like us, we gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

**Rising Phoenix** : _Oh oh, oh oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Sing it for the people like us_

_The people like us_

The energy of both the song and the number was infectious, quickly pumping up a sizable chunk of the audience. Seeing Parry so happy to perform for a crowd, for the first time in years, left Levy impressed, as much as Sue— _At least they’re not dry-humping each other, for a change_ , she thought. At the front row, Rachel proudly bobbed her head to the beat, while Anabiel clapped along in delight. 

 **Rising Phoenix** : _Oh oh, oh oh_

_You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Sing it for the people like us_

_The people like us_  

At the entrance of the gymnasium, Roxanne was leaning against the doorway, watching Stephanie’s every move as the group moved on to the bridge, Stephanie raising her cane into the air with Aiden and Jeremiah by her sides. 

 **Stephanie** : _They can't do nothing to you_

_They can't do nothing to me_

**Aiden** : _This is the life that we choose_

_This is the life that we lead_

**Jeremiah** : _So throw your fists in the air,_

_Come out, come out if you dare_

**Stephanie, Aiden and Jeremiah** : _Tonight we're gonna change forever_  

And then, just like at the start, the stage went dark and all the Glee kids except for Billie froze, as the spotlight shone over her again. During this part, she caught the eye of Kitty, who was sitting with Kimber and Shiloh, as well as that of Rajeesh, who had been hidden among the crowd for the entirety of the assembly, watching the performance in starry-eyed wonder. 

Not just them, actually—at some point during the bridge, Rachel turned on her phone and began to film them, as a real-time video message to Artie. And all the way at the Abrams household, Artie was as proud as any father would be, reliving his Glee club days as he swayed side to side. 

 **Billie** : _Everybody loses it_

 _Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_Ohh, people like us, we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom!_

In a flash, the stage lit up again, as the six Rising Phoenix kids continued their choreography, cheerful, hopeful… And above all, gleeful. Just like Rachel remembered New Directions to be. 

 **Rising Phoenix** : _Oh oh, oh oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Sing it for the people like us_

_The people like us_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

( **Stephanie** : _Flames get higher!_ )

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Sing it for the people like us_

_The people like us_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Sing it for the people like us_

_The people like us_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

**Billie** : _You just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

 **Rising Phoenix** : _Oh oh, oh oh_

 **Billie** : _Sing it for the people like us_

 _The people like us_  

And just like that, it was over. The gym went silent, aside from the heavy breathing of the six Rising Phoenix kids, worn out from all the dancing and jumping. Then, Rajeesh, unable to hold himself back, got up and applauded in sheer enthusiasm. Soon, the six kids were met with roaring applause from most of the crowd, even Levy… And Kitty, much to the Cheerios’ surprise. 

It may have taken Rachel’s effort to get it back up and running, but it wasn’t until that day that Rising Phoenix officially took flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** As part of a duets assignment, the kids slowly grow closer to each other, as we learn just why the sisters have grown so isolated, a certain friendship blossoms into a full-on relationship, and Kimber and Shiloh try to put their plans in motion.
> 
>  **Songs used in this chapter:**  
>  "Royals" - Lorde  
> "Girlfriend" - Avril Lavigne  
> "Super Trouper" - ABBA  
> "Ice" - Lights  
> "Rollerskate Rag" - Funny Girl  
> "The Sweet Escape" - Gwen Stefani ft. Akon  
> "People Like Us" - Kelly Clarkson


	3. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of a duets assignment, the kids slowly grow closer to each other, as we learn just why the sisters have grown so isolated, a certain friendship blossoms into a full-on relationship, and Kimber and Shiloh try to put their plans in motion.

One performance wasn’t enough to turn things around. 

Rising Phoenix may have made their mark at the pep assembly, but to Rachel’s surprise, that didn’t automatically make them into cool kids. For a moment, once it was over, it was the talk of the school, but when she arrived the next day, it was like everyone had forgotten about it. That, however, didn’t stop a few people from auditioning—not only did they get two more Cheerios, but Rachel was also approached by this cute Indian kid who wanted to audition. And she had to admit, the boy was _good_. 

 **Rajeesh** : _Somebody remind me where I am_

_Miami or Timbuktu?_

_Did I ever tell you my uncle's monkey_

_Ran away from the zoo?_

_Would you tell me what this all means_

_What happens if I go through that door?_

_'Cause I'm looking up at the ceiling_

_But it's turning into the floor, ooh_  

As he sang, Rajeesh acted out the verses and interacted with the other kids, taking Stephanie by the hand and twirling her in front of him, before guiding her back to her seat with Jeremiah’s help. Kimber, who was sitting in the back with Shiloh, visibly rolled her eyes while Shiloh let out a giggle. 

 **Rajeesh** : _When I'm bored, I, kinda drift away_

_I'm not sure, quite, why we work all day_

_I've been thinking, and I've got this plan_

_Let's go, right now_  

Going back to the center of the choir room, Rajeesh did a little choreography, prompting a few of the kids to smile or even giggle at how silly it looked. Billie and Aiden were particularly excited, dancing in their seats and acting out the lyrics as well. 

 **Rajeesh** : _Come meet me in the sky, I'll be waiting for you_

_And we can't hear what they say_

_Up in my air balloon, air balloon, air balloon (Ha!)_

_Sing, sing along, along, any song you want to_

_Now we're so high, it can't rain_

_Up in my air balloon, air balloon, air balloon (Ha!)_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na, mm_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Come meet me in the sky, I'll be waiting for you_

_And we can't hear what they say_

_Up in my air balloon, air balloon, air balloon (Ha!)_  

Of course, once Rajeesh wrapped up his audition, all eight of the Glee kids thus far applauded, in varying levels of enthusiasm. “Golden! Welcome to Rising Phoenix, Raj!” Billie cheered, pumping her fist. 

Rajeesh felt his face flush at the warm reception. “I’m glad to thank all of you for this. It pleases me to become part of such an accepting and liberating group of individuals.” He replied, before turning to Rachel and adding, “And in case you do not know, Miss Berry... My country’s adaptation of _Starry-Eyed_ ,  _Ra_ _ṅ_ _gaman_ _̄_ _ca Paramānanda_ , is doing exceptionally well, and will be getting a second season very soon.” 

In response, Kimber rolled her eyes, leaning forward and resting her arms on one of the empty chairs. “Figures the Indians would be into that Youtube Poop with a budget.” She remarked. 

“Kimber, that was offensive and you know it!” Billie snapped, before standing up with her arms wide open and, noticing Rajeesh was starting to lose his balance, guided him to the doorway, “Ignore what she just said, Rajeesh. Glee club is meant to be a family. We won’t judge you. Well, most of us, at least.” 

Feeling the lack of insulin in his body kicking in, Rajeesh nodded in agreement, allowing himself into Billie’s arms as she asked Rachel for permission to take him to the infirmary. While Rachel started to speak up about the upcoming Invitationals and what their first assignment would be, Shiloh, with a mischievous smirk, nudged Kimber, and the two exchanged whispers through the rest of the meeting. Unsurprisingly, Stephanie was able to make out at least half of what their conversation was about, and it didn’t sound pretty. 

* * *

The next day, at the hallway, Parry was taking a look inside his locker, rearranging the books inside it, but as soon as he closed it, he was surprised by the sight of Pluto right beside him, leaning against the door of a neighbor locker. “Hey, Papa Beary!” Pluto exclaimed with a grin, folding his arms, “I’ve seen you with the other glad kids in the assembly!” 

“Glee, you mean.” Parry corrected him with a sheepish smile. 

Pluto chuckled, waving his hand at him. “Whatever. All I’m saying is that I’ve never seen you so excited onstage before.” the quarterback stated, “Did you… Y’know… While we weren’t lookin’…” 

At that moment, Parry would have hidden his face under his jacket if he could. “O-Of course not! All I was doing was trying to get over my stage fright.”  he answered, pratically feeling his face heat up, “And even if I did, you know I’m not a kiss and tell kind of guy. But when the time comes, which I know will come soon because hormones…” He let out a sigh and finished, “…I want it to be special, for all the right reasons.” 

Unknown to either jock, as they were talking, Shiloh was passing straight by the hallway, but stopped in her tracks to hear their conversation. As she listened to Parry, the gears in her head began turning. She always found Parry to be quite a hunk, and he was already pretty cozy towards that Deborah chick, so if she snagged him before Deborah did, it would be a good way of stirring up some drama—not quite enough to make the Glee club implode, but it would be a good start. 

Smirking, Shiloh walked away, just as Parry changed the subject. “So, how is it between you and Isis?” he asked Pluto, leaning against his locker’s door with a small smile. 

Pluto shrugged in response. “It’s fine, though to be honest I wish she wasn’t so eager to try out kinkier stuff.” He stated, scratching the back of his ear, “I know she’s curious, but I don’t think I’m ready for BDSM just yet…” 

* * *

Later, at the choir room, Rachel had a huge grin of anticipation on her face as she wrote on the whiteboard, in big letters just as Will would do, ‘Duets’. “And here we have your first assignment! I’ll pair each of you off so you can sing a song of your choice as a duet. It doesn’t have to be a duet originally, but you have to perform it as one.” She explained, “The purpose of this assignment is to explore the dynamics between some of you, so we can see which relationship works best…” 

Stephanie raised her hand, interrupting Rachel mid-sentence. “Miss Berry, so far we have nine members. If you paired us off, someone would be left out.” She pointed out, “What do you propose for them to do, duet with you or with oneself or something?” 

“This is exactly where I was trying to get to.” Rachel replied confidently, “Whoever gets left out has to convince someone from outside the club to be their duet partner, joining the club in the process and getting Rising Phoenix one step closer to be able to compete.” 

Before anyone could point out how insane that idea sounded, Kimber and Shiloh exchanged a glance, nodded to each other, and Kimber stood up with a smirk, taking her best friend’s hand in hers. “Miss Berry, may Shiloh and I be the first ones to contribute? Shiloh has something she wants to say.” she inquired, while Shiloh shot a wink at Parry. 

Rachel only nodded in agreedment, motioning for them to come over. Kimber and Shiloh happily did so, taking their place at the center of the choir room, back to back. After a few seconds, Kimber’s arm shot up. “Hit it!” 

 **Shiloh** : _She got a body like an hourglass_

_But I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac_

_But I can send you into overdrive_  

 **Kimber and Shiloh** : _You've been waiting for that, ooh-ooh_

 _Stop, hold up, swing your bat_  

 **Kimber** : _See anybody could be bad to you,_

 _You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_  

Unsurprisingly for a couple of Cheerios, throughout the performance they kept slipping in a few provocative moves which allowed the pleats of their skirts to move around as they pleased, as well as a good amount of hairography, Rachel couldn’t help but notice. 

 **Kimber and Shiloh** : _Bang bang, into the room_ ( **Shiloh** : _I know you want it_ )

 _Bang bang, all over you_ ( **Shiloh** : _I'll let you have it_ )

_Wait a minute let me take you there_

_Wait a minute 'til ya, aaaaah!_

_Bang bang, there goes your heart_ ( **Shiloh** : _I know you want it_ )

 _Back, backseat of my car_ ( **Shiloh** : _I'll let you have it_ )

_Wait a minute let me take you there_

_Wait a minute 'til ya, aaaaah!_  

While everyone else, especially Billie, was visibly enjoying the performance, Deborah, quick to notice Shiloh’s gaze locked on Parry through the whole song, raised an eyebrow in skepticism. 

 **Kimber and Shiloh** : _B to the A_

_To the N to the G to the, uh!_

_B to the A_

_To the N to the G to the, hey!_  

 **Shiloh** : _See anybody could be good to you,_

 _You need a bad girl to blow your mind!_ ( **Kimber** : _Okay!_ ) 

 **Kimber and Shiloh** : _Bang bang, into the room_ ( **Shiloh** : _I know you want it_ )

 _Bang bang, all over you_ ( **Shiloh** : _I'll let you have it_ )

_Wait a minute let me take you there_

_Wait a minute 'til ya, aaaaah!_

_Bang bang, there goes your heart_ ( **Shiloh** : _I know you want it_ )

 _Back, backseat of my car_ ( **Shiloh** : _I'll let you have it_ )

_Wait a minute let me take you there_

_Wait a minute 'til ya, aaaaah!_  

 _Bang bang, there goes your heart_ ( **Shiloh** : _I know you want it_ )

 _Back, backseat of my car_ ( **Shiloh** : _I'll let you have it_ )

_Wait a minute let me take you there_

_Wait a minute 'til ya, aaaaah!_

_HEY!_  

The two Cheerios wrapped up their performance with their arms spread, their hair let down from all the hairography, and breathing heavily. They were quickly met with applause and cheers from most of the other kids. As the Hatter and Hare returned to their seats to fix their hair, Rachel got out a hat and approached the kids. “Very well… Now that this first assignment has been started, let’s get on with sorting the duet partners.” she stated, “Keeping in mind Kimber or Shiloh can’t be picked since they already did their part.” 

With this, slowly, the duet pairs were formed. Deborah, perhaps by fate, picked Parry’s name, while Jeremiah picked Stephanie’s and Billie picked Rajeesh. “Which leaves Aiden as our talent scout, so to say.” Rachel stated, smiling at him as he got off his seat and made his way out of the room, “Break a leg!” 

“Aye aye, cap’n!” Aiden cheerfully responded, giving her a salute before rushing down the hallway, thinking of a good tactic to recruit a possible duet partner. 

As Rachel turned back to the remaining Glee kids and continued to talk about the assignment, Shiloh smirked as she passed a note to Parry, who was sitting right in front of her. Taking a look at it, Parry raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Night of my life?” he muttered to himself, glancing at Shiloh, who shot him a flirty wink. Whatever that note was supposed to be about, maybe it would be worth checking out. 

* * *

Later, at 8:00 PM sharp, Parry gulped audibly as he made his way into the locker room as carefully as he could, not used to seeing it so dark. “Shiloh? You there?” he called, looking around anxiously, “You said you wanted to give me the night of my life… What exactly did you mean?” 

And then, he heard a familiar voice chuckling softly behind him. Parry, biting his lip, turned around slowly, coming face to face with Shiloh, who, much to his surprise, had her hair down and something other than her Cheerio uniform on—specifically, a little black dress trimmed with lace. “What do you think, Parry?” she asked him, her voice low and husky, “I heard you wanted your first time to be special, so I’m making it special for you!” 

Parry just blinked twice in bemusement. “I don’t get it.” 

Rolling her eyes, Shiloh just took out her cellphone, pressed a few buttons, and let the music play. Maybe _that_ would do the trick. 

 **Shiloh** : _Shut your mouth and close the door_

_I wanna watch you while you take it off_

_I'm gonna take a blindfold put it on_

_And then I drop the leather to the floor_

_I said shut up_  

_Turning the lights out_

_Burning the candles_

_And the mirror's gonna fall tonight_

_Turning the lights out_

_Tighten the handcuffs_

_And the mirror's gonna fall tonight_  

Parry was unsure of what to do. He knew Shiloh was secretly a little sex kitten, what with her sleeping with a good chunk of his teammates, but he never thought she made _that_ much of a deal about it. He was even more baffled and uncomfortable when Shiloh pulled him close, his hand awfully close to her rear. 

 **Shiloh** : _Squeeze hard, hold that pose_

_You know I like it, do it_

_Sweetheart, I'm the boss_

_And when you get close to it_

_I'm gonna make tonight a show (oh, oh, oh)_

_I'll make your love grenade explode (na, na, na)_

_Turning the lights out_

_Burning the candles_

_And the mirror's gonna fall tonight_

_Turning the lights out_

_Tighten the handcuffs_

_And the mirror's gonna fall tonight_  

“Ok-okay, stop! Stop, please!” Parry yelped, backing away from Shiloh, his face already flushed red, “You do realize that what you’re doing is essentially sexual harassment, right? I thought even Cheerios had standards.” 

As Parry spoke, it dawned on Shiloh that Coach Wilde was sexually assaulted in the past, and would likely cut her from the team if she found out about what was going on… But as far as she was concerned, there was no one but the two of them around to spread the word, so it wasn’t as much of a risk. “Trust me, Parry, I won’t tell a soul about our exploits.” she told him, taking a few steps forward, placing her hands on his chest, and leaning in to kiss him. She could only hope nobody else--other than Kimber, at least--would know. 

* * *

The next day, already with a perfect song in mind for the assignment, Aiden was still searching for a duet partner, when he heard someone softly singing a tune all too familiar to him—Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson’s “Say Say Say”, one of his personal favorites—in the craft room nearby. Out of curiousity, he took a peek in to find the president of the Fashion Club, August Caballero, singing to himself while working on an intricate princess dress. “Hey, Gus!” Aiden called, getting August’s attention, “I didn’t know you could sing like that! The Glee club could definitely use someone like you!” 

August let out a chuckle of embarrassment in response. “Aw, thanks! I guess that’s what I get for singing along to showtunes on a regular basis.” he replied, before going back to the dress, “And while I’ve heard about Glee club, I haven’t found time to audition properly yet. As you can see, right now the school musical is keeping me busy.” 

“But it doesn’t have to.” Aiden replied, approaching him, “I know you’re into fashion and you want to make a living out of it, but everything has its limits. Sometimes you just have to loosen up, y’know? This is part of why Glee club was brought back. C’mon, it won’t hurt.” 

Despite this, August continued working on the dress. “And you’ll get to see Miss Berry more…” Aiden added in a hushed tone, starting to back away. If August didn’t want to join at the moment, fine, all the power to him, Aiden would go find someone else and get this over with… 

Except August clearly heard him mention spending more time with Miss Berry, and was quick to drop what he was doing. “Tell me more.” he pleaded, a glimmer of wonder in his eyes. Aiden was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the football field, Kimber and Shiloh, who had just practiced another routine, were having a conversation away from the other Cheerios, as Shiloh was visibly unhappy. “So… You couldn’t do it?” Kimber inquired. 

Shiloh only nodded in disappointment. “Not only was he extremely uneasy, which would have made it sexual assault, but there’s also the fact that the rumor about black guys… You know, that one…” she pointed out, stretching her arms behind her head, “It wasn’t true, at least for him.” 

As Shiloh continued stretching, Kimber came to a realization. “Shil, how do you think Coach Wilde would react if she found out we’re in Glee club?” she wondered, leaning closer to her with an arched eyebrow. 

Shiloh briefly looked at the sky before looking back at Kimber and shrugging her shoulders. “I think she’s pretty ambivalent about it.” she responded, putting her arms back down and folding them over her chest, “I mean, remember how she applauded when they performed at the assembly?” 

“Good point…” Kimber agreed, putting a hand to her chin, “I think we should do the logical thing and tell her sooner or later. I mean, Glee club is just as much of an extracurricular activity as cheerleading. I don’t think we can’t hide this from her forever.” 

After staying silent for a few seconds to think, Shiloh nodded, coming closer. “Seems pretty legit. Besides, we all know Coach Wilde is as much of a cunning fox as we are.” she added with a wink, “There’s a good chance she might share a few tricks of the trade with us…”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the empty choir room, Parry and Deborah were having their last practice session for their assignment, practicing their vocal runs. Deborah smiled as she listened closely to Parry’s vocal run, basking in his voice. “You have a pretty nice range, better than what I expected.” she remarked, a perfectly manicured finger running over the song sheet, “I’m surprised you don’t sing more often.” 

Parry chuckled in embarrassment at her comment. “Well, just because someone can sing it doesn’t mean they _must_ do it all the time, or make a living of it.” he replied. 

Deborah just flipped her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly. “You have a point. There’s always the risk of wearing it out.” she stated, patting her throat, “And goodness forbid such a thing happens to me.” 

Parry let out a chuckle, locking his gaze on Deborah. “You know, Deb… I’m glad you’re not as stuck-up as you seemed to be.” he told her with a warm smile, “It’s kinda like how some people would rather not approach me because apparently I intimidate them or something like that.” 

“I… never really found you intimidating.” Deborah replied, backing into her seat and returning his gaze, “You’re actually pretty charming.” 

After a full three seconds of silence, Deborah, realizing what was going on, shifted her eyes back to the song sheet. “So… Let’s get back to the duet before either of us ends up with cavities from all this mushy stuff, okay?” she stated, standing up and holding the sheets in front of her, visibly flustered. 

Parry nodded, standing up as well and pressing play on the music player set up on the piano, letting the beat of the chosen tune resonate around the choir room. 

 **Deborah** : _So we're back in the club_

_With our bodies rockin’ from side to side_

_Side, side to side_  

 **Parry** : _Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life_

_Back, back to life_  

_Hands up! And suddenly_

_We all got our hands up_  

 **Deborah** : _No control of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_  

As they sang, both of them were clearly enjoying each other’s company, dancing around the room, holding each other tight and not even caring whether they were knocking the chairs down. 

 **Parry and Deborah** :  _'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last,_

_Last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_  

 **Parry** : _Keep downing drinks like this_

_Not tomorrow, that's just right now_

_Now, now, now, now, now_  

Unknown to either of them, someone stood at the doorway, witnessing the entire rehearsal. It was Pluto, bemused and surprised at seeing Parry having so much fun outside of the team, and with that theatre geek girl, even. Maybe joining that Glee club wasn’t half of a bad idea as it seemed. With that in mind, Pluto made his way down the hallway and left the other two alone to further enjoy themselves. 

 **Deborah** : _Hands up! When the music drops_

 _We both put our hands up_  

 **Parry** : _Put your hands on my body_

_Swear I’ve seen you before_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_  

 **Parry and Deborah** : _'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last,_

_Last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight,_

_The DJ got us falling in love again_  

Just then, both teens were caught by surprise as Parry tripped over his own foot and Deborah crashed along with him, her nose over his collarbone. After a second of baffled silence, the two erupted in laughter, her hand sneaking down his side to intertwine her fingers with his. If there wasn’t something between them before, maybe—no, surely--now there would be.

* * *

That night, in Stephanie’s bedroom, she and Jeremiah were rehearsing their assignment, her singing softly and running her fingertips over the Braille translation to the song’s lyrics while he played the tune on the piano, briefly stopping to take a huge gulp out of the bottle of berry punch she brought for him. 

 **Stephanie** : _Believe me when I say that I cannot apologize enough_

 _When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love_  

As Jeremiah put the bottle down, he took another look at his music sheet, and stopped playing to give her a frown. Not because of how she was singing, she would sound amazing either way, but… 

 **Stephanie** : _And if it's not too late_

_Could you please find it deep within your heart_

_To try and go back go back to the start…_

 “Steph?”

 Upon hearing Jeremiah’s voice call her, Stephanie stopped singing, remained silent for two seconds, and afterwards reached out to touch his hand. “Don’t tell me, I know… The song is too depressing, isn’t it?” she asked in a hushed tone, letting out a sad sigh, “It’s just that… It reminds me of my sister. What we used to be… And could have been.” 

She could tell he was concerned, by the tone of his voice and the way he was breathing. “…What exactly happened for you to grow so distant?” he wondered, leaning in closer to her. 

In response, Stephanie just took a deep breath. “It all started nine years ago. Roxanne and I were vacationing with our parents at an amusement park. We were at a particularly dangerous ride… And I was so excited I ended up falling out of my seat. I was lucky to have survived, but the blunt force trauma was enough to make me blind.” she explained, running a hand down her hair, “And after that, I just don’t know what happened to her. She went goth, she has her meals in her bedroom… Judging by what mom tells me, she won’t even look me in the eye anymore.” 

Jeremiah stood there in silence, growing more and more sorry for her, not because of her disability, since he knew she was fine the way she was—her faith actually played an instrumental part in this—but because he could tell she loved her sister with all her heart and just wanted to be close to her again. After remaining silent for a few more seconds, Stephanie put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Want some more berry punch?” 

Surprised by the abrupt change in mood, Jeremiah answered with a nod, allowing Stephanie to hand him the lyric sheet, grab her cane and walk out of the room. Once she was gone, his mind returned to the story between her and Roxanne—who he noticed, from the corner of his eye, passing by and giving him a brief glance before walking off nonchalantly. He could already feel his heart sink for them, but if he really wanted to do something to turn things around, he had to know both sides of the story…

* * *

At Friday, in the choir room, the kids—now including August—watched as Rachel stood at the center of the room, while Billie and Rajeesh stood near the doorway, hidden from the others’ sight, waiting for the right time to come in. “It pleases me to announce that this first assignment was a success all around.” she stated, folding her arms with a huge grin, “We have witnessed marvelous dynamics, and thanks to Aiden here, we got to welcome a new addition as well… A new gold star, if you will.” 

As she said the last part, Rachel glanced at August, adding, “Let’s just say you and Aiden knocked “Say Say Say” out of the park yesterday.” 

In response, August gave her a grin worthy of a Chesire Cat and waved excitedly at her, already blushing, which tinted the gold star tattoo under his left eye a tad more orange. A part of him was relieved that Rachel actually enjoyed his performance with Aiden, as he personally thought they weren’t as good as Stephanie and Jeremiah’s rendition of “Back to the Start”. “So, to wrap up the week, we have our final pair… Billie and Rajeesh.” she finished with a wink, “Hit it!” 

With a thumbs-up from Rachel, the band began to play the song chosen by Billie and Rajeesh for their duet. As they sang, Billie guided Rajeesh around the room, helping him with his lefts and rights as he tried to dance around her. Through the entire performance, Billie was nothing but helpful towards him, looking into his eyes and keeping her grip on his hand. 

 **Rajeesh** : _Once in a lifetime_

_The suffering of fools_

**Billie** : _To find our way home_

 _To break in these bones_  

As always, the other kids were visibly enjoying the performance. Deborah smiled as she held hands with Parry and leaned against his shoulder, while Shiloh twiddled her fingers, exchanging a worried gaze with Kimber. 

 **Rajeesh** : _Draw me a life line_

 **Billie** : _'Cause, honey, I've got nothing to lose_

_Once in a lifetime_

**Rajeesh** : _Once in a lifetime_  

 **Billie and Rajeesh** : _Once in a lifetime_ ( **Billie** : _Ohhh!_ )

_Give me a shot at the night_

_Give me a moment, some kind of mysterious_

_Give me a shot at the night_

_Give me a moment, some kind of mysterious_

_Give me a shot at the night_  

Sometime later, after Cheerio practice, Jeremiah spotted Roxanne helping another kid with their books, and appearing genuinely happy to do so. This was enough to confirm what he was thinking, that maybe she wasn’t as mean as she appeared. He just had to find out why she was so cold around Stephanie. 

Just as she was about to walk off, she heard Jeremiah whistle in her general direction. “Hey, Roxanne! Over here!” he called, waving his hand and trying to be as polite as he could, “Could we… talk for a while?” 

Roxanne just shrugged and approached him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “What do you want?” 

 **Billie** : _Look at my reflection in the mirror_

_Underneath the power of the light_

_Give me a shot at the night_

_Give me a shot at the night_

**Rajeesh** : _I feel like I'm losing the fight_

 **Billie** : _Give me a moment, some kind of mysterious_

 _Give me a shot at the night_  

 **Billie and Rajeesh** : _Give me a shot at the night_

_Give me a moment, some kind of mysterious_

_Give me a shot at the night_ ( **Billie** : _Gimme, gimme_ )

_Give me a moment, some kind of mysterious_

_Give me a shot at the night_  

After the meeting, in the darkened choir room, as Rachel was gathering her materials to leave, she was surprised by the arrival of Pluto, who looked unusually insecure for someone like him. “Pluto Rosenfeld, I assume… What brings you here?” Rachel wondered, approaching him with an arched eyebrow. 

Pluto just took a deep breath and shifted his gaze to her. “Miss Berry, I saw how much fun Parry was having here and I…” he said, biting his lip before raising his head and finishing, “…hope it’s not too late to join the club too.”

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** Despite needing one more member to be able to compete, Rachel already has an Invitationals setlist planned out for Rising Phoenix, as the kids receive encouragement from an unlikely source and Billie finally starts wondering just who her mother is.
> 
>  **Songs used in this chapter:**  
>  "Air Balloon" - Lily Allen  
> "Bang Bang" - Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj  
> "Mirrors" - Natalia Kills  
> "Say Say Say" - Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney  
> "DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love" - Usher ft. Pitbull  
> "Back to the Start" - Lily Allen  
> "Shot at the Night" - The Killers


	4. Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite needing one more member to be able to compete, Rachel already has an Invitationals setlist planned out for Rising Phoenix, as the kids receive encouragement from an unlikely source and Billie finally starts wondering just who her mother is.

“ _Glee club is back? Really?_ ” 

Even if the video quality wasn’t always the best, Billie always found pleasure in having conversations on Skype with Beth Corcoran. She always saw Beth as the cool big sister she never had, not afraid to dye her hair or tell the world she’s in love with another girl—Beth _did_ have the blood of a Puckerman flowing through her veins, after all. Every once in a while, Beth would take a break during her travels around the world with her fiancée to turn her laptop on and catch up with Billie. 

And that was the perfect time to catch up. Halfway through the conversation that night, the news of the Glee club’s return came across as a more than pleasant surprise to Beth. “We still need one more member to be able to compete,” Billie stated, leaning down onto her bed and adjusting her laptop’s screen to show her face better, “But so far it’s all good! Miss Rachel even has some songs planned for Invitationals already.”

Beth smiled back at her, leaning forward as she lay on her stomach on the bed of the hotel room she shared with her fiancée. “ _Marisol and I have been doing great as well!_ ” she answered, “ _As expected, the folks here in Japan are quite hospitable, though I don’t get their obsession with these… Lipsynching card idols._ ” 

Billie just nodded, scrunching her eyebrows, which made her resemble her father quite a bit. “ _Anyway, I’d love to stick around and talk some more, but I have to go. I wish you and the rest of the new Glee kids the best of luck._ ” Beth told her, before adding with a chuckle, “ _And let’s hope for no unwanted teen pregnancies this time around!_ ” 

Acknowledging the circumstances of how Beth was conceived, or at least how her father told her it was like, Billie was unable to hold back a laugh. “Never change, Beth. See ya!” she remarked, before Beth logged off, finishing the conversation. 

Just as she turned her head, Billie suddenly came face to face with a handheld camera. Rolling her eyes, she placed her hand over the lens, forcing Artie to put the camera down. “Dad, do you know I’m not in the mood for home movies right now?” Billie inquired, coming closer to her father. 

Artie let out a hearty chuckle, caressing his daughter’s cheek. “Couldn’t help it. I just love to see you all happy and carefree like that.” he stated, “Besides, it could come in handy in a few years. Y’never know when nostalgia can kick in.” 

Billie just smiled and proceeded to turn off the laptop, while Artie began to wheel out of the room. “By the way, Billie, you’re supposed to be already asleep by now.” he advised, his back turned to her, “If you keep this up, you’re gonna end up looking undead by the time of Invitationals.” 

With a sigh, Billie laid back onto her bed, resting her head on her hands. “Look who’s talking. Weren’t _you_ who sang the lead on Thriller in full zombie make-up at half-time?” she pointed out, blowing a strand of hair off her mouth, “Even if I didn’t sleep for a week I don’t think I’d look any deader than you did back then.” 

Artie then stopped in his tracks, stood—or rather, sat—there for a few seconds, and turned his gaze back to Billie. “At times like these…” he muttered to himself, “…You kinda remind me of your mom.” 

And then he rolled away, allowing Billie to have some time for herself. As she laid there, her smile began to fade as she thought about what her father just said. “My… mom?” she repeated, sitting up, eyebrows arched. In all these years, whenever she asked him about her mother, she never got an answer from him, as he would usually change the subject or something like that. Then why was he bringing her up so casually? Just what was her mom like anyway? 

“‘Bout damn time I got some answers.” 

* * *

The next day, at the choir room, the eleven Glee kids were rehearsing one of the songs chosen by Rachel during a previous meeting, with a stool as a placeholder for the twelfth kid—a girl, as to make an even number of boys and girls. As it was August who suggested it during the meeting in question, he was given the lead vocals for the number—admittedly, a few of the other kids were surprised Goo Goo Dolls had songs other than the ubiquitous “Iris”, but they did, and according to August they were actually pretty good. And judging by how the rehearsal was going thus far, maybe he was right. 

 **August** : _We keep heading in the same direction_

_You've become my own reflection_

_Is that your soul that you're trying to protect?_

_I always hoped that we would intersect, yeah_  

_You need time to cope and time to heal,_

_Time to cry if it's what you feel_

_Life can hurt when it gets too real_

_I can hold you up when it's hard to deal_  

As he sang, August interacted with the other kids and the stool, dancing with them, taking them around the choir room and letting them step on the seats of the chairs, while Rachel sat by the piano, guiding them through the rehearsal so they’d remember when to do what during the performance proper and not screw things up. 

 **August with Rising Phoenix Boys** : _Alive, alive_  

 **August** : _Alive is all I wanna feel_

 **August with Rising Phoenix Girls** : _Tonight, tonight_  

 **August** : _I need to be where you are_

 _I need to be where you are_  

 **Rising Phoenix** : _Hey! You! Look around_

_Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound_

_We got nowhere else to go_

_And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets,_

_You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat_

**August** : _You can take everything from me, oh, yeah_

_You can take everything from me_

_'Cause this is all I need_  

During the rehearsal, Billie kept looking at the empty stool, which August was dancing around the room with, visibly concerned. They had to get that last girl, whoever she would turn out to be, but a part of her felt like there wouldn’t enough time. 

 **August** : _We are free tonight,_

_And everything's alright_

_Put your arms around me,_

_Baby, show me how to move you_

_'Cause there's no worries, there's no cares_

_Feel the sound that's everywhere_

_We'll take what's ours for once,_

_And, baby, run like hell_  

Soon, the music was replaced with some of the kids stomping their feet on the floor and banging their fists on whatever hard surface they could find. This was enough to snap Billie back to reality, her eyes darting around the room before she joined in. 

 **Rising Phoenix** : _Hey! You! Look around_

_Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound_

_We got nowhere else to go_  

Then, as the music returned, August did a little jump and pumped his fist, while everyone else danced and interacted without a care in the world—well, for the most part, as Billie still had what her father said the previous night dancing inside her mind. She had to discuss that with _someone_ , as soon as possible. 

 **Rising Phoenix** : _And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets,_

 _You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat_  

 **August** : _You can take everything from me, oh, yeah_

_You can take everything from me_

_'Cause this is all I need_

_Yeah, this is all I need_  

The end of the song was met with cheering from the kids and applause from Rachel and the band. “Terrific! Keep this up and it’ll be hook, line… Sinker!” she told them with a wink, “Now we just need to get one girl more to join and then it’ll be completely flawless, just like show choir should be!” Amongst all the cheer and excitement from the teens, Billie sighed, a hint of sadness and insecurity in her voice.

* * *

After the meeting, Billie headed to Anabiel’s office, running a hand down one of her pigbraids as she vented to her. “Miss Stonecrop, I’m sure you already know about the lack of a maternal figure in my upbringing.” Billie explained, “Up until now, that kind of thing only really bothered me from time to time. And it’s not just curiosity. You see, for these past years, my dad has pretty much shut himself away from genuine romantic love. He never considered pursuing a proper relationship, or even an affair like the… Thirty or so ones he told me he had in film school.” 

“You hold a great point there, Wilma.” Anabiel replied, taking a sip of her ginseng tea before continuing, “I believe one can only live a full, accomplished life if they get to experience all four Greek forms of love: storge, eros, philia, and the deepest of them all, agape. To love and be loved in return is the most beautiful thing life has to offer, and I believe that, under the right circumstances, even those who have had their hearts broken can have a chance to let love in again.” 

Billie just nodded, breathing in the scent of anise from the incense on the desk. “Your words have once again enlightened my path.” she stated in determination, already getting off her seat, “I think… I’m gonna look through my dad’s yearbooks, find out who has the highest chances of being my mom, and if the circumstances are right, I’ll try to get her and dad to be happy together again. Like _The Parent Trap_ minus the whole twin thing.” 

Just as Billie was about to leave, Anabiel held out her hand for her to stop. “Didn’t you say your father had thirty or so affairs in film school?” Anabiel wondered in bemusement. 

“It’s simple math, Miss Stonecrop.” Billie stated from the doorway, “I’ve made a few calculations and apparently I was conceived some time before dad’s graduation.” Finally, with a giant grin, Billie left the office, leaving Anabiel to shrug and go back to drinking her ginseng tea. Sooner or later, she’d have to check that girl’s astral map.

* * *

That night, once she was done with her homework, Billie stayed up all night doing research, going through her father’s Thunderclaps, checking for notes, photos, _anything_ that could give her a hint of who her mother was. That night, she fell asleep midway through the 2012 Thunderclap, and had to be tucked into bed by her father, when it was usually the other way around. 

* * *

The next day, Billie showed up to school wearing sunglasses over her usual glasses to hide the bags under her eyes from staying up late. At the choir room, the kids were discussing further song choices for the Invitationals setlist. “I don’t know,  Deborah…” Jeremiah wondered, “Don’t you think it’s a little… risky?” 

Deborah just shook her head in disagreement. “You need to think outside of the box! If we perform a mash-up, we’ll have higher chances of making a _striking_ first impression!” she pointed out as she paced around the room, brimming with confidence. 

Billie, leaning against Aiden’s shoulder, just shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t see anything wrong with a mash-up, even this early in the game.” She remarked, her sunglasses pretty much slipping off her nose, “I mean… New Directions used to do mash-ups… all the time.” 

In response, Deborah clapped her hands and gave Billie an even bigger grin. “See?! Billie gets it! Everybody loves a good mash-up!” Deborah exclaimed in excitement, “It’s daring, it’s inventive, it’s unexpected! It… It gets people going!” 

“I don’t think just quoting _Blades of Glory_ will do you any favors.” 

The three Cheerios in the room instantly recognized the voice that suddenly rang from the doorway, their eyes wide as plates and their jaws nearly dropping. “Coach Wilde?!” Jeremiah yelped, watching in shock as Kitty walked into the room smirking at the kids, “W-What are you doing here?!” 

As Kitty made her way to the center of the room, she took a look at each of the kids—including a very nervous Kimber and Shiloh—before folding her arms and finally speaking up. “I wanted to give you kids some helpful advice.” 

Of all things Kimber and Shiloh were expecting Kitty to say, that was _not_ one of them, and if even it was, it would be at the bottom of the list. “From that performance of yours at the assembly, I noticed you were playing it… How can I say it? A tad too safe.” Kitty explained, putting her hands on her hips, “I don’t think you’re aware of it, but in my sophomore year… I was part of New Directions too.” 

At this, Billie, who was about to fall asleep, snapped back to reality, both her sunglasses and her usual glasses falling off her face as her head shot up and she looked around in surprise. She fortunately didn’t have a Velma Dinkley moment, as Aiden was there to pick up both pairs of glasses and give them back to her. “ _Shocker_ , I know.” Kitty remarked with a hint of sarcasm, taking a step forward as she continued, “But when I was in New Directions, we went all out, while still having fun and showing we were a family, of course. The last time we performed at Sectionals, a girl even fainted… Granted, it was entirely my fault since back then I still was an unfinished masterpiece of the Lord Himself, but I think you get what I mean.” 

The eleven Rising Phoenix kids just gave one another confused glances. “Coach Wilde, I do not believe we are able to trust you.” Rajeesh retorted, squirming into his seat, intimidated by the presence of the Cheerios coach. 

“Then allow me to demonstrate, the way the Head Bitch in Charge should.” Kitty stated, motioning with her finger for Kimber and Shiloh to come over, which they reluctantly did. 

A few murmurs from their coach later, the Hatter and Hare stood at the center of the choir room, back to back, vocalizing. They did so for fifteen seconds before Kitty motioned for the band to start playing and pushed the duo away from each other, performing for the kids in the traditional exuberant Cheerio fashion. 

 **Kitty** : _Saw you leaning against that old record machine_

_Saw the name of your band written on the marquee_

_It's a full moon tonight so we gettin' rowdy_

_Yeah, we gettin' rowdy_

_Get-get-gettin' rowdy_  

As she sang, Kitty pulled Parry off his seat and spun him around, getting the attention of Deborah, who stood up and grabbed her boyfriend by the arm as soon as Kitty let go of him. Slowly, some of the kids were taken over by the beat and stood up to dance with her and the duo. 

 **Kitty (with Kimber and Shiloh)** : _Feeling like I'm a high schoo(ler!)_

_Sipping on a warm wine coo(ler!)_

_Hot 'cause the party don't stop_

_I'm in a crop top like I'm working at Hoo(ters!)_  

 **Kitty** : _We been keepin' it PG_

_But I wanna get a little frisky_

_Come gimme some of that_

_Yum like a lollipop_

_Let me set you free_  

Soon, Kitty’s charm managed to win the kids over, even if Jeremiah and Rajeesh were still unsure of whether to fully trust her. At one point, Rajeesh was visibly intimidated by her risqué moves and cheerleader splits, to the point of wondering if she was even human to begin with. 

 **Kitty** : _C'mon 'cause I know what I like_

_And you're looking just like my type_

_Let's go for it just for tonight_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mo-o-o-o-on_

_Now, don't even try to deny_

_We're both going home satisfied_

_Let's go for it just for tonight_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mo-o-o-o-on_  

Just then, the beat simmered down, and Kitty sat down on the piano, laying down on it with a leg up like a good ol’ cabaret chanteuse—a “Miss Kitty”, if you will—while Kimber and Shiloh swayed beside it. 

 **Kitty** : _I don't wanna go to sleep_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_I wanna just screw around_

_I don't wanna think about_

_What's gonna be after this_

_I wanna just live right now_

( **Shiloh** : _So c'mo-o-on!_ ) 

Then, as the beat burst back in, Kitty pushed herself off the piano and danced around the other room, happily dancing with the kids. At this point, Jeremiah and Rajeesh had pretty much joined them, after being dragged away from their seats by Billie and Aiden. 

 **Kitty** :  _C'mon 'cause I know what I like_

_And you're looking just like my type_

_Let's go for it just for tonight_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mo-o-o-o-on_

_Now, don't even try to deny_

_We're both going home satisfied_

_Let's go for it just for tonight_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mo-o-o-o-on_  

Finally, the song came to a close, and Kitty was met with cheers from most of the kids and subtle clapping from Jeremiah and Rajeesh. As she flipped her hair and gave them a look of confidence and pride, she locked her gaze on Billie, whose ecstatic grin seemed surprisingly familiar…

* * *

Later that day, at the cafeteria, Roxanne was, as usual, having lunch by herself, not giving a damn over anything or anyone else… That is, until she spotted Jeremiah sitting beside her, carrying a plateful of spaghetti and meatballs on his tray. “Really? You again? I told you I don’t wanna talk to your kind.” She told him, visibly annoyed, “You’re probably gonna spread nasty rumors about me like all other Cheerios do.” 

With a sigh, Jeremiah turned his gaze to her, taking her hand in his. “Roxanne, first and foremost, I wanna let you know that I’m not one to do that kind of thing.” He tried to reassure her, “This is about Stephanie, actually. Why do you act so cold towards her anyway? You’re her sister, you’re supposed to be there for her…” 

“…Lo and behold, you just answered your own question.” She muttered, letting her eyes travel away from his. 

Jeremiah was promptly confused. After remaining silent for a few seconds, Roxanne finally got the nerve to speak up. “It’s about the accident at the amusement park, isn’t it?” she inquired, getting a nod of agreement from Jeremiah in response, before taking a deep breath and explaining everything, “I guess I have no choice… The day it happened, Stephanie was dying to go on this huge, dangerous ride. As the older sister, I tried to be responsible and tell her to go somewhere else, but she just… Won me over. So we got in… And she was so caught up in the thrill of the ride…” 

She took her time to let out a heavy sigh before continuing, growing increasingly regretful with each sentence, “…she fell out before I could hold her back. Since then, I’ve continously blamed myself for what I’ve done… And I’ve tried to avoid her as much as possible… So I won’t remind myself of the damage I’ve done to a person I was supposed to protect.” 

Of course Jeremiah was expecting something like that. A part of him knew she still loved her sister, but if anything, he wasn’t expecting her to be so negative about it. After staying silent for a few seconds, he leaned in closer to Roxanne, wrapping an arm around her. “I think it’s time for you to get over the past and tell her how you really feel.” He advised her in a hushed tone, “And I think I know how you can do it.” 

* * *

Sometime later, during football practice, Parry was surprised to find Aiden on the bleachers, waving at him. “What are you doing here, Aiden?” the linebacker wondered, approaching his fellow Glee club member. 

Aiden just leaned in closer, running a hand down his hair. “Nothing, really!” he replied, briefly looking up at the sky before shifting his gaze back to Parry, “I just wanted to ask you if you were free this weekend. I’ve been dying to try the latest addition to Breadstix’s menu and—” 

“Aiden, I would… Love to, but…” Parry cut him off, “…you do know I’ve been dating Deborah ever since the duets assignment, right?” 

But Aiden wasn’t one to give up so easily. “I-It’s okay! We can just go as friends—” 

“Aiden, don’t lie, I know what you’re trying to do.” Parry placed his hands over Aiden’s and looked straight at him, “I’m sorry, but… I’m just… Not into you like that. Or into Breadstix, for that matter.” 

The conversation was swiftly interrupted when Levy called Parry forth, forcing the linebacker to walk away from his fellow Glee club member back to the other Titans. With a sigh, Aiden folded his arms and frowned, sulking back into the bleachers. Not that he wasn’t aware that his crush was pretty much hopeless, but that didn’t stop him from admiring Parry so much, in more than one way. He just couldn’t help himself—Parry was such a sweetheart, definitely Aiden’s type. Plus, he looked damn good in his football uniform. It just wasn’t fair that he had to be straight. 

But just sulking wasn’t enough to let it out. He was on Glee club, for Pete’s sake. If that was a good enough time to sing, damn right he would. 

 **Aiden** : _Ripped jeans, only drinks whisky_

_I find him by the fire while his girl was getting frisky_

_Oh, I say we go this road tonight_

_Now hold there, just a moment_

_I want to take this in now we don't need no photo of it_

_No, we should go this road tonight_  

From the bleachers, his voice virtually unheard, Aiden watched as Parry waved to a few passerby Cheerios, one of which blew him a kiss. 

 **Aiden** : _Now I know that that's your girl, and I don't give a damn_

_She's been cussin' and cryin', she don't know what she has_

_So I'll be, sittin here, tryin’ to hold down my whisky_

_You tell your girl good night 'cause somebody'd like to kiss me, ohh_  

Later, in the hallway, Aiden, still heavy-hearted, was leaning against his locker, watching as Parry passed by with some of the other jocks and smiled at a small group of girls who were swooning over them. 

 **Aiden** : _Be my all-american boy tonight_

_Where everyday's the Fourth of July_

_And it's alright, alright_

_And we can keep this up 'til the morning light_

_And you can hold me deep in your eyes_

_And it's alright, alright_

_Be my, be my_

_My all-american boy_  

_Of all the girls and boys to look my way_

_Ain't nobody ever hit me this way_

_So won't you come back with me_

_And lay with me a while_

_And you can have my heart and my soul and my body_

_Just be mine_  

He then made his way through the empty courtyard, sitting by one of the tables and embracing himself, briefly smiling as he imagined it as Parry embracing him, before going back to reality and frowning again. 

 **Aiden** : _Be my all-american boy tonight_

_Where everyday's the Fourth of July_

_And it's alright, alright_

_And we can keep this up 'til the morning light_

_And you can hold me deep in your eyes_

_And it's alright, alright_

_So be my, be my_

_Just, be my, be my_

_My all-american boy_  

As he finished singing, he spent a few seconds silent before opening his eyes to spot Pluto approaching him, with his arms folded and a rolled towel drenched in sweat draped over his shoulders. “Don’t even bother asking, I saw everything. And you know what?” The quarterback asked, before grabbing Aiden by the shoulders and saying to his face, “Get. Over. It. Going around moping like Bella Swan won’t get you anywhere, ‘kay?” 

Aiden just nodded weakly, as Pluto let go of him and turned around to walk away. “I’m just sayin’!” Pluto finished, leaving Aiden to think about his advice. Not that he wasn’t wrong about it. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the girls’ bathroom, Stephanie was busy washing her hands, carefully scrubbing each and every spot, when out of the blue, the sound of someone throwing up in one of the stalls reached her ears. Startled and confused, Stephanie turned around and walked to the stall from which the sound came, quickly recognizing the voice grunting afterwards as Kimber’s. “What’s wrong, Kimber?” Stephanie inquired, “Are you… pregnant, or something?” 

In response, Kimber, who had her head hung over the open toilet, got back up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Of course not. I'm the Cheerios captain, for Fabray's sake, I'd never fool around like that.” She retorted in a stern tone, grabbing Stephanie by the shoulder and pushing her aside, “Now, if you excuse me…” As she left the stall and made her way out of the bathroom, Kimber looked around, and as soon as she realized no one was watching, let out a breath of relief. 

Even more bemused than before, Stephanie just shrugged and left as well, heading to the choir room to retrieve a music sheet for one of the songs in the Invitationals setlist. However, as she approached the doorway to the choir room, she heard someone playing the piano. Curious as to who else would be there at that time, Stephanie took a few steps forward, her cane leading the way, as she felt a familiar musky scent. “…Roxanne?” 

 **Roxanne** : _Oh, no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see_

_What’s really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_  

As she heard her sister sing, Stephanie stood there, bewildered—and at the same time, enlightened. If she learned anything from Glee club thus far, it was that singing was about self-expression. Going by logic, right now, Roxanne was essentially trying to apologize for the way she acted around her. And despite what they’ve been through, Stephanie still loved her, with all of her heart. Roxanne was asking for forgiveness, and forgiveness was what she’d get. 

 **Stephanie** : _So come just as you are to me_

_Don’t need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_  

As Roxanne continued playing, Stephanie sat beside her, placing her cane beside the piano and reaching out to touch one of her sister’s hand. Even if she couldn’t actually look at her, Stephanie knew that what she was saying was real, by her tone of voice and the way her hand trembled as she played. 

 **Roxanne and Stephanie** : _I'll take your bad days with your good_

 _Walk through this storm, I would_  

 **Roxanne** : _I’d do it all because I love you_  

 **Roxanne and Stephanie** : _Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart, and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_  

Just then, Roxanne stopped playing, and as she went a cappella for the following verse, she turned her gaze to Stephanie, intertwining fingers with her. 

 **Roxanne** : _Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_  

Stephanie just gave her a warm smile. “We’re sisters. Why wouldn’t I?” 

At this, Roxanne, unable to hold herself back, enveloped her in a tight hug, which Stephanie was more than glad to return. Once they broke the hug, Roxanne took her sister’s hands in hers, and looked into her no-longer-functional eyes. “Can I ask you another thing?” she inquired, getting a nod of agreement in response, leading her to continue weakly, “…How’s this for Glee club?” 

Truth be told, Stephanie was surprised to hear that from her. After two seconds of silence, she let out a giggle, before tightening her grip on Roxanne’s hands and replying, “I guess we’re ready for Invitationals now.” 

* * *

At last, ‘twas the night of Invitationals, and the April Rhodes Civic Pavillion was crowded, more than Rachel could ever imagine. In the choir room, the Rising Phoenix kids, now including Roxanne, were warming up for their first big performance in front of a real audience, in varying degrees of excitement and anxiety. They were all in full costume—messy hair, smeared make-up and torn rags in faded tones covered in random splashes of red—according to August, to go with the line ‘paint it red to fit right in’ in one of the two songs chosen for the mash-up. 

Billie, suddenly feeling like a hypocrite for dissing her father days earlier, had left to check on the audience for Rachel when she noticed a certain someone on her way. “You again, Coach Wilde?” 

Kitty nodded, coming closer and looking down at Billie. “I just wanted to give you some additional advice while I still have time to. A little something Quinn Fabray told me before my first Sectionals performance.” the Cheerios coach stated, smirking as she continued, “When you’re up there, try making some eye contact with the audience. That’ll let them know that you want that championship, like a bird of prey is on the prowl for fragile rodents.” 

“I don’t think a phoenix is meant to be a bird of prey…” a bemused Billie pointed out. 

In response, Kitty just shrugged, turning her back on the teen. “I know. I’m just telling you to make it clear that you’re giving all you’ve got.” She replied matter-of-factly, walking off down the hallway, “Especially because… I’m sensing something in you that I don’t do in those other kids.” 

Billie was particularly confused by this last statement. Did that mean she was destined for greatness, or some other kind of fantasy prophecy stuff? This was a high school in the middle of a small town no one knew about, not freakin’ _Star Wars_ —though her father’s love for the franchise and knowledge of its universe _did_ rub off on her a little bit, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that they had a performance to do. Rising Phoenix was just about to riot.

* * *

At the Civic Pavillion, Sue took the stage, the curtains closed behind her as she spoke. “The day I have secretly dreaded for sixteen years has finally come. If anything, it must have taken guts for you to leave your jobs and go see a bunch of soon-to-be Lima losers sing Journey, thinking that’ll make up for the miserable lives they’ll end up living. Thus, to get this over with, I present to you… Rising Phoenix.” She announced, walking off to a good amount of applause. 

As soon as Sue was gone, the curtains opened, revealing the darkened stage, with a cardboard cutout of a rock quarry set up and fog made of dry ice coming from the sides. For five seconds, complete silence. Then, from the fog, Roxanne emerged, eyes closed and arms wrapped around herself as she made her way to the very front of the stage and began to sing, her voice eerie and pretty much echoing against the walls of the auditorium. 

 **Roxanne** : _I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals..._

[deep breath]

_I'm breaking in, and shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse…_  

This was followed by her beautifully holding a note before she opened her eyes and her expression changed to a hostile one, a sign that she and the rest of the club meant _business_. 

 **Roxanne** : _I'm... Waking... Up!_  

As she sang the last word, she thrust her fist up, an energetic beat starting. Swiftly, the rest of Rising Phoenix emerged from the sides of the stage, dancing frantically, while Roxanne, joining them, repeated her last line over and over in time with the beat. They were intimidating, provocative, just as Kitty told them to be, but at the same time, were visibly enjoying themselves. 

 **Rajeesh** : _Return of the Mack, get up!_

_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn’t_

**Jeremiah** : _Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_

 _Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit_  

 **Parry** : _Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking_

_Little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_

**Pluto** : _Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby_

 _Sweater gang, nope, nope y’all can’t copy_  

 **August** : _Let that stage light go and shine on down,_

_Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style_

**Kimber** : _Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds_

 _But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_  

 **Shiloh** : _Trust me!_

_On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T sssh... Hustler!_

**Deborah** : _Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track, bussing!_

 _Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat_  

 **Stephanie** : _Crushing, labels out here, now they can’t tell me nothing_

_We give that to the people, spread it across the country_

**Aiden** : _Labels out here, now they can’t tell me nothing_

 _We give it to the people, spread it across the country_  

Thus far, it seemed to be working, as a sizable chunk of the audience appeared to be enjoying the performance. Backstage, Rachel was experiencing something she never felt before, quite likely the same feeling of pride Will had while watching her perform with New Directions when she was a student. 

 **Parry and Deborah** : _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

**Deborah** : _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 **Parry** : _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  

 **Rising Phoenix (with Parry and Deborah)** : _Can we go back, this is the moment (Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm)_

_Tonight is the night, we’ll fight 'til it’s over (Radioactive, radioactive)_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can’t hold us (Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm)_

_Like the ceiling can’t hold us (Radioactive, radioactive)_  

Just then, the kids cleared a path so Stephanie and Roxanne take center stage and dance together, happier than words could convey—for the first time in years, they were there for each other. 

 **Roxanne (Stephanie)** : _All systems go, the sun hasn't died (And so we put our hands up!)_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside (Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh)_

( **Billie** : _Let's go!_ ) 

As the kids spread around the stage again, Billie, noticing Kitty leaning against the doorway of the entrance, remembered her advice and gave her a cheeky wink. Already with a sense of deja-vu from the one time she performed with New Directions at Sectionals, Kitty silently responded with a grin of pride, just as Quinn did back then. 

 **Rising Phoenix** : _Na na na na na na na na_

_He-e-e-e-e-e-ey_

( **Billie** : _And all my people say_ )

_Na na na na na na na na_

_He-e-e-e-e-e-ey_

( **Billie** : _And all my people say_ )

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

( **Billie** : _And all my people say_ )

_Na na na na na na na na_

**Stephanie** : _Let McKinley's phoenix rise!_  

 **Rising Phoenix** : _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  

 **Billie (Rising Phoenix)** : _Let the night come, before the fight's won (Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm)_

_Some might run against the test (Radioactive, radioactive)_

_But those that triumph, embrace the fight ‘cause (Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm)_

_Their fears then prove that courage exists (Radioactive, radioactive)_  

With the end of the song, the stage went dark once again, and shortly after, the group was met with thunderous applause, with Kitty applauding the hardest. Once the curtains closed on them, the kids began to cheer for their better-than-expected reception and were about to gather for a group hug when they were joined by an ecstatic Rachel. “I’m gonna hug all of you now!” she squealed, spreading her arms as wide as she could so he could join in the group hug. 

Needless to say, Rising Phoenix was ready for Sectionals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** When McKinley's annual school musical is announced, a few of the Rising Phoenix kids express their desire to be part of the production, leading to some inner conflict over certain parts and the reason for Deborah's competitive diva behavior coming to light.
> 
>  **Songs used in this chapter:**  
>  "Rebel Beat" - Goo Goo Dolls  
> "C'mon" - Ke$ha  
> "All-American Boy" - Steve Grand  
> "Unconditionally" - Katy Perry  
> "Radioactive/Can't Hold Us" - Imagine Dragons/Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft. Ryan Dalton


	5. If the Slipper Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When McKinley's annual school musical is announced, a few of the Rising Phoenix kids express their desire to be part of the production, leading to some inner conflict over certain parts and the reason for Deborah's competitive diva behavior coming to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **So here’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful:** Rachel’s TV show was a flop so she returned to New York and was given a second chance on Broadway. She achieved her dreams, but felt the need to let others do so as well, so she retired to return to Lima and take over the Glee club, gathering a colorful ensemble of teens including Artie’s daughter she never knew he had and twins who were at odds with each other but made up through a Katy Perry song—typical Glee club fare. **And that’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful!** _(GLEE!~)_

Robin Sylvester always knew she wasn’t fit to be the head Cheerio her mother wanted her to be. Despite Sue’s disdain for the arts, Robin always had a certain affinity for them, especially the film industry. From time to time, she would hear about one Arthur Abrams who, despite his disability, had his potential recognized by the Brooklyn Film Academy even before his graduation. That was just what Robin strived for, and hopefully, directing the annual school musical this year with Miss Berry would be a decent start. 

With her chin raised and a peaceful smile on her face, Robin made her way down the hallway and as soon as she reached the bulletin board, carefully pinned the sign-up sheet for the musical there, before walking away to mind her own business. Since _Cinderella_ was such a timeless tale, it wasn’t much of a surprise that the illustration of a glittering glass slipper caught the eye of quite the handful of students, or that Deborah was the first to sign her name on the sheet. 

As Robin continued on her way, her face suddenly lit up at the sight of Billie, who was at her locker, storing some of her books there. “Hey! Billie!” Robin called, running to her as she closed her locker door, “You’re just who I was looking for! I wanted to talk to you about the school musical.” 

“Let me guess, you want me to direct it with you?” Billie assumed nonchalantly. 

The smile in Robin’s face suddenly vanished, replaced with a look of surprise. “How... Did you know?” she wondered. 

In response, Billie just shrugged. “Everyone and  their dog’s puppies are assuming I’m gonna direct it just because my dad directed the school musical two years in a row.” she stated, leaning against her locker door and folding her arms, “Robin, you’re a sweetheart, but... I’m not my dad.” 

But Robin wouldn’t give up so easily. “That’s okay, you don’t have to direct it!” she pointed out, “You could audition for a part like everyone else...” 

Billie then let out a sigh, leaning in to caress Robin’s cheek. “I appreciate your effort, but... You know I can’t focus on more than one thing without melting down into a nervous wreck sooner or later.” Billie explained, “And right now, my top priority is Sectionals, so I’d rather not be involved in the musical this year. Sorry, Rob.” 

As Billie walked away, Robin felt considerably downtrodden. She had always admired Billie and her dad, and would have loved to worked together with her—she knew Billie had a knack for leadership, and the lyrics she came up for her original compositions were so creative. She could make the production so interesting and different from other _Cinderella_ productions... 

No. Robin had to get her mind off that. She had auditions to judge, for crying out loud. And if there was one thing she felt comfortable doing, it was giving criticism. Just as expected from the daughter of Sue Sylvester. 

* * *

Later that day, Rachel was headed to the choir room from the faculty lounge, only to walk into Deborah and Jeremiah waltzing around to a piece of score from the _Swan Lake_ ballet, while everyone else was pretty much minding their own business. “I suppose you already know about the musical!” Rachel remarked with a chuckle. 

As Rajeesh swiftly turned off the stereo on his lap, Deborah and Jeremiah broke free from the waltz and nodded in unison. “And consider your Cinderella and Prince Topher already chosen!” Deborah announced, doing a curtsy. 

Deborah’s confidence quite reminded Rachel of when New Directions took part in _West Side Story_ during her senior year and she was sure she’d get to portray Maria, to the point of considering changing her name. Still, she had to give the other kids a chance. Though in hindsight, Maria Berry _would_ make a good first name for her hypothetical first-born daughter. “That’s nice, but from personal experience, I must remind you two that you have to audition first. Just saying.” She pointed out, heading for her desk.

Upon hearing that, Deborah and Jeremiah’s smiles diminished considerably. “Plus, Coach Wilde already confirmed that us Cheerios will be providing snacks and refreshments for the audience during the play, so our friend Raggedy Andy may be a little too busy to sweep Eva Perón here off her feet.” Shiloh added, shifting her gaze to Parry, “That is, if Papa Beary minds seeing someone else’s hands on his girl.” 

“Actually, I don’t, as long as I know it’s scripted.” Parry retorted. 

Visibly annoyed, Jeremiah took his seat next to August, who was tapping his feet in excitement, while Deborah sat next to Parry, leaning herhead on his shoulder. “Miss Berry, you have no idea of how excited I am to finish the costumes for this musical!” August stated proudly, adjusing the glasses he wore for purely aesthetic reasons, “I have already finished Ella’s dress, and believe me, it’s not like any Cinderella ballgown you’ve ever seen. It’s ahead of its time, fresh and new and-- _oooww!_ ” 

He was cut short as Roxanne, seated behind him, leaned forward to pinch him on the arm. “Sorry. I just wanted to pop that inflated ego of yours before it got out of hand.” She remarked nonchalantly. 

Rachel then took a step forward, clasping her hands together. “Regardless of that, I just want to let you know that this musical shouldn’t be any less than perfect.” She told them, “Especially for Robin. So if you audition, you better take a page from myself and bring your A game.” 

As she listened to Rachel, Deborah had a grin of confidence on her face. She knew, for a fact, that she _would_ be Cinderella, and she’d portray the character perfectly, even if she’d have to fight for the role—a possibility that, truth be told, was much more likely than it seemed.

* * *

That night, at the Abrams household, Billie was laid stomach-first on her bed, looking through her entire iTunes library to find songs that would be perfect for the Sectionals setlist. A sizable chunk of it was Michael Jackson, predictably enough— _of course_ Billie Jean Abrams would have the song she was named after as one of her most played, likely on the Top 10 or something. Come to think of it, New Directions _did_ do a Jackson medley one time at Sectionals, perhaps Rising Phoenix could do the same... 

“Billie?” 

Her eyes widened for a split second when she heard her father call her, as he wheeled into  her room. “Dad, I’m kinda busy right now, okay?” she remarked, her gaze not leaving the screen of her laptop, “You know it’s not easy to put together a setlist for Sectionals...” 

“Bil, Sectionals isn’t until a few weeks from now.” Artie retorted.

In response, Billie just nodded, moving away from the laptop so she could sit up to look at her father. “I know, dad, but I have to get that setlist ready as soon as possible.” She explained, “That way there’ll be enough time to rehearse choreography and get the costumes and—” 

Artie cut her off by putting his hands on her shoulders. “You have _weeks_ to think about that, bae!” he told her in genuine concern, looking into her eyes, “Lay your mind off that for now, ‘kay?” 

Billie let out a sigh, laying back on the bed. “Dad, about the school musical... Everyone keeps thinking I’m gonna be directing it, but I don’t want to.” she was quick to change the subject, “I mean, directing is your thing, not mine. In fact, I don’t think I know what my thing even is...” 

Upon hearing that, something clicked inside Artie. “Billie... Have I ever told you about the time I directed my first school musical in my junior year?” he inquired, smiling at her. 

She only responded with a nod. “Of course you have, what about that?” she said nonchalantly. 

“That was the time I found my calling.” Artie replied, fondly remembering the making of the musical and the consequences it brought, “I always found pleasure in filmmaking and directing, but it wasn’t until Mr. Schue chose me to be the student director for _West Side Story_ that I realized I wanted to make a living out of it. Maybe if you get to be part of the play in one way or another, you’ll find your calling too.” 

Billie didn’t answer. She just let out a sigh, feeling her chest heave. “And even if that doesn’t turn out to be the case...” Artie added, wheeling over to a corner of the room and picking up his guitar, “...you’re still amazing and hella talented, and I’m sure you’ll find your calling one of these days. True story!” 

He then began to play a tune, one that Billie instantly recognized, one that always made her smile. Ever since she was younger, whenever she was downtrodden, her father would pick up the guitar and strum it while singing the song in question for her. It got to the point that he didn’t have to sing anymore, as Billie knew all of the words already. 

 **Billie** : _Three little birds sat on my window_

_And they told me I don't need to worry_

_Summer came like cinnamon so sweet_

_Little girls double-dutch on the concrete_

_Maybe sometimes, we got it wrong, but it's alright_

_The more things seem to change_

_The more they stay the same_

_Oh, don't you hesitate_  

The next day, thanks to her father’s encouragement, Billie had taken center stage at the April Rhodes Civic Pavillion, dancing around the stage without a care in the world, as Rachel and Robin watched her from the audience. Throughout the performance, Billie glanced a few times at Robin, almost as if she was singing to her. 

 **Billie** : _Girl, put your records on_

_Tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans_

_I hope you get your dreams_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down_

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

_'Twas more than I could take,_

_Pity for pity's sake_

_Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger_

_When you gonna realize,_

_That you don't even have to try any longer_

_Do what you want to_

_Girl, put your records on_

_Tell me your favorite song_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down_

_Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_  

As the song ended, Billie was met with excited applause from Rachel, and even more so from Robin. “Lovely! Just lovely!” Rachel exclaimed once she was done applauding, before leaning forward onto the microphone in front of her and continuing, “But you kinda forgot to tell us what part you’re auditioning for.” 

In response, Billie just shrugged. “To be honest, anything would be fine.” She remarked, her hands behind her back, “Even if you casted me as, I don’t know, a tree or something, or even if I didn’t get cast, I wouldn’t mind it at all.” 

Robin couldn’t help but let out a chipper giggle at that, and her laughter brought a smile to Billie’s face. Given the copious amount of respect and admiration Robin had for the Abramses, there was pretty much no way she wouldn’t have Billie casted. 

* * *

Later that day, Rachel and Robin had just witnessed the silent audition of one of the girls from the school’s gymnastics team. After briefly exchanging a befuddled gaze, Rachel leaned forward to speak into her microphone. “We’ll get back to you, okay?” she told the gymnast, who nodded eagerly and skipped away from the stage and towards the exit. 

Just as Robin called for the next auditionee, a certain Cheerio showed up holding a mop upside-down. “Greetings, I’m Jeremiah Duke and I’m auditioning for Prince Topher.” Jeremiah stated, grinning confidently and ignoring the bemused look on Robin’s face, “I’ll be singing the Michael Bublé hit “Haven’t Met You Yet”, from his fourth album, _Crazy Love_ , which I feel fits the character perfectly. And trust me, I won’t disappoint. Hiddit!” 

This was the signal for Lucien to begin playing, while Jeremiah cheerfully bobbed his shoulders and tapped his foot, clearly getting into to the beat. It barely even started, and his audition was already bringing a smile to Rachel's face. 

 **Jeremiah** : _I'm not surprised not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart_

_So many times, I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And baby, your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_  

Rachel couldn’t help but giggle as she watched Jeremiah beginning to spin the mop around and dance with it as if it was a person, bringing back memories from the Night of Neglect concert. Even if that concert turned out to be a terrible idea, she always secretly found Mike Chang's dance solo to "Bubble Toes" to be beyond adorable. 

 **Jeremiah** : _And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say "all's fair"_

_In love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right and_

_We'll be united_  

During the instrumental break, Jeremiah lept and twirled around, occasionally taking his time to show off his flexibility, doing splits and whatnot, all while keeping his grip tight on the mop. He was clearly having the time of his life, just like when he auditioned for Glee club. Maybe _that_ was what he wanted to do, but he just didn’t know it yet. 

 **Jeremiah** : _And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to work it out_

_Promise you kid, I'll give more than I get_

_Than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work_

_So we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid_

_To give so much more than I get_

_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Oh, promise you, kid_

_To give so much more than I get_

_I said, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_I just haven't met you yet_  

He finished the performance down on one knee, dipping the mop in his arms, and was met with rapturous applause from Rachel and a shrug from Robin. “It was alright. A little childish, but you did decently enough.” Robin remarked nonchalantly, her eyes and digits glued on the sign-up sheet. 

Regardless of how uncaring that sounded, it was still enough to make Jeremiah smile and bow to them. “Thank you so much!” he exclaimed, holding the mop close, “I was actually planning to sing that song for a possible future Glee club assignment, but with the musical approaching, I thought it would be a good enough idea to sing this.” 

Rachel let out a chuckle in response. “I appreciate your dedication, Jeremiah!” she complimented, “We’ll put you on hold for the part. Thank you, and hope for the best!” And for the moment, he would most definitely would. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the courtyard, Stephanie, sitting opposite her sister as the two had lunch together, didn’t quite know how to react to Roxanne’s suggestion to audition for the lead in the musical. “On one hand, depending on how one looks at it, a disabled person playing Cinderella wouldn’t be much different from a black person. On the other hand...” She pointed out, briefly biting her lip before continuing, “You know I don’t have that much experience with theatrical productions, let alone as a lead. I’m not sure if I can carry such a burden.” 

In response, Roxanne smiled and reached out to touch Stephanie’s hand. “Oh, c’mon, I _know_ you’ll do just fine. Your voice would be perfect for the part.” The older twin encouraged, moving her hand up to Stephanie’s chin,“Plus, everyone has to start somewhere. Wasn’t it you who told Parry he had to expand his horizons? The same applies to you.” 

That wasn’t enough to cheer Stephanie up. “I’m not just saying that because we’re sisters, Steph.” Roxanne continued, “I really do think you’re talented. _Ridiculously_ so, even. I’m sure you can pull it off.” 

Feeling the human warmth emanating from her sister, Stephanie smiled at her, her spirits considerably lifted. However, the tender moment was interrupted as Deborah walked past them, visibly threatened. “Stephanie, nothing against you, but if there’ll be anyone playing Cinderella, it’ll be me.” She stated, “It’s the chance I have to be recognized as the triple threat I know I am.” 

“ _Right_. As if being one of the two lead soloists on Glee club wasn’t enough.” Roxanne retorted in an evidently sarcastic tone. 

While nowhere as annoyed as her sister, Stephanie felt that she had to throw in her two cents as well. “Deborah, you’re still a sophomore. All three of us are.” she explained, a hand reaching into her shirt to grab at her pet chaplet, “If you want your talent to catch anyone’s eye, at least wait for senior year. Until then, you should give other people the chance to shine as well.” 

Rolling her eyes, Deborah leaned down and placed her hands on the table. “Then I guess we have only one way to settle this...” She muttered, her icy gaze locked on Stephanie.

* * *

Later, just as Rachel was giving her opinion on the audition of a member of the basketball team, the double doors to the auditorium flung open, allowing Billie to run in as fast as her feet could carry her. As she stopped in front of Rachel and caught her breath, it was clear that she was in a rush; from how one of her pigtails was nearly coming loose, to the droplets of sweat over her cheeks, to how one of her socks was slipping down her leg. “Miss Rachel... You have no idea... Of what just happened.” She stated inbetween bouts of inhaling and exhaling, “I think... I think we’re about to have our first ever diva-off in years.” 

At this, Rachel’s eyes widened in surprise; not that she wasn’t expecting a diva-off to pop up sooner or later, but she wasn’t expecting it to be _that_ soon. Indeed, shortly afterwards, Stephanie and Deborah were center stage, ready for their duel. Behind Rachel and Robin were Roxanne, Billie, and Jeremiah, all three anxiously waiting for the diva-off to start. 

As she stood with her back against Deborah’s, Stephanie had her cane raised as she ran her fingers up and down it. Truthfully, she usually wasn’t one to be involved in a conflict, but someone had to pop Deborah’s inflated ego before it was too late. “May the best get the part.” she muttered. 

“That’s just what I’m planning.” Deborah replied, as her gaze traveled to the coin Robin had on one of her hands, “Heads, please.” 

Robin just nodded, squeezing her eyes shut before finally flipping the coin, which held the attention of pretty much everyone there. After what felt like time slowing down, the coin landed on the desk. Tails. “Stephanie, you’re up first.” Rachel stated, before shifting her gaze to Lucien and snapping her fingers at him, “Hit it, Lucien!” 

Not saying a word, Lucien began to play. Much like in a Western, the two girls slowly began to take steps away from each other. 

 **Stephanie** : _I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse_

_When I hear a command I obey_

**Deborah** : _But I know of a spot in my house_

 _Where no one can stand in my way_  

 **Stephanie and Deborah** : _In my own little corner, in my own little chair_

_I can be whatever I want to be_

_On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere_

_And the world will open its arms to me_  

 **Deborah** : _I'm a young Egyptian princess or a milkmaid_

_I'm the greatest prima donna in Milan_

**Stephanie** : _I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made_

 _By her own flock of silkworms in Japan_  

Roxanne, with her gaze locked on her sister, gave a small smile of pride, with a hint of worry. On one hand, Stephanie was damn good, but so was Deborah. They were both talented in their own ways. Still, she held hope. Beside her, Billie’s head swayed slowly to the tune, while Jeremiah rested his head on her shoulder. 

 **Deborah** : _I'm a girl men go mad for, love's a game I can play_

 _With a cool and confident kind of air_  

 **Stephanie and Deborah** :  _Just as long as I stay in my own little corner_

_All alone in my own little chair_

_I can be whatever I want to be_  

 **Deborah** : _I'm a thief from Calcutta, I'm a queen in Peru_

 **Stephanie** : _I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea_

 **Deborah** : _I'm a huntress on an African safari_

_It's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun_

_In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry_

_And I find I forgot to bring my gun_  

 **Stephanie** : _I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed_

 _When I meet a lioness in her lair_  

 **Stephanie and Deborah** : _Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner,_

 _All alone in my own little chair_  

Once the song was done, the two girls, who had their heads hung down, were met with applause from the others. As she caught her breath, Deborah looked back at Stephanie, who let her free hand reach up towards her chaplet, hoping she, at the very least, did a decent enough job.

* * *

The next day, as the bell rang throughout the school, an African-American girl with long dark red hair in the ubiquitous Cheerio ponytail—none other than Pluto’s girlfriend Isis Moran—made her way down the hallway until she spotted Pluto by his locker, listening to the music he had on his iPod, and approached him, ripping his earphones off. “Pluto, I have to talk to you. It’s important.” She told him sternly. 

In response, Pluto let out an annoyed groan and tried to take the earphones back. “Can’t it wait?” he complained, “It’s the best part and I don’t wanna miss--” 

“I’m breaking up with you.” 

Pluto’s jaw nearly dropped at what Isis suddenly told him. After exactly two seconds of silence, he managed to stammer up a response. “Y-You’re kidding, right?” he pointed out, clearly baffled, “I don’t think I’ve ever treated you wrong and…” 

Isis rolled her eyes at this. “This isn’t about how you treat me, Pluto. It’s about how you treat people in general.” She scolded him, “Like when you threatened to beat up that Indian kid just because I wanted to show him around the school. You’re too aggressive, you tend to jump into conclusions before even giving it a second glance. You start fights left and right for no good reason. I’m sorry, but… I just can’t date someone who’s like that.” 

Considerably downtrodden, Pluto just watched as Isis handed him back his earphones and walked away, not before turning around mid-step to make a loser sign over her forehead. After remaining silent for a full two seconds, Pluto arched his eyebrows and folded his arms. “Well, fine then. If you can’t accept me for me, all the power to you.” He retorted, shifting his gaze to the ceiling and plugging the earphones back on, “Even if I have to stay single forever, I’m not changing the way I am.” 

Turning his back away from her, Pluto began to walk away himself and let the music consume him, in more ways than one. 

 **Pluto** : _Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an L on her forehead_

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do, so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets?_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_  

As if no one was watching, Pluto began to dance around a bit, banging his head, doing a few spins and slamming his fist on a locker door, evidently startling the student said locker belonged to. 

 **Pluto** : _Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, you're a rockstar, get the show on, get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars_

_Somebody once asked, could you spare some change for gas_

_I need to get myself away from this place_

_I said yep, what a concept_

_I could use a little fuel myself_

_And we could all use a little change_  

Soon, in the empty Civic Pavillion, Pluto was rocking out all to himself, hopping onto the stage and not even caring if he was going to miss class or football practice. At one point while dancing, he nearly dropped his iPod, but managed to catch it, swiftly stuffing it in his pocket to prevent that from happening again. 

 **Pluto** : _Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, you're a rockstar, get the show on, get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_  

As he ended the song, Pluto threw his fist in the air, his free hand already reaching for his pocket. Putting his fist down, he reached for the iPod in his pocket, pulling it out to turn it off since it was already rather low on battery anyway. As he did so, he suddenly heard applause coming from the side of the stage. It was Rachel—that Jewish drama teacher he saw around the hallway from time to time. “That was fantastic, Pluto!” she exclaimed, approaching him ecstatically, “Just the kind of star quality we need for our Prince Topher!” 

In response, Pluto raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Really? You want me as the prince in the musical? The freakin’ prince?” he inquired, “Don’t gemme wrong, Miss Berry, but I’m pretty sure that role ain’t suited for guys like me. My girlfriend just broke up with me because I’m not exactly a Prince Charming type and…” 

“Exactly! Someone like you could make the role more interesting!” Rachel cut him off, grinning, “It could go against the stereotype that the prince is always some goody two-shoes that…” 

As she began to ramble on again, Pluto kept his sight focused on her, feeling his jaw drop slowly because _damn_ , now that he was single, how could he not pine for such a hot older lady—and he usually wasn’t interested in older women to begin with. Midway through her nearly-endless rambling, Pluto raised a hand in front of her to cut her off. “Miss Berry, I usually don’t take part in musicals, but I _guess_ I’ll open an exception just because you’re so easy on the eyes.” He stated, looking away and hoping she wouldn’t notice the bright red flush on his cheeks. 

With a smile, Rachel patted his shoulder and walked off, Pluto still watching her, biting his lip so it wouldn’t tremble. No wonder she was so popular, how could anyone with half a brain resist that woman?

* * *

Finally, later that day, surrounded by a crowd of impatient students, Robin hung the cast list for the musical on the bulletin board, and as she left, all the other kids mobbed around the board to find out who made it. Anxious beyond words, Jeremiah pushed a few kids aside and got as close to the list as he could, only for his face to contort into a look of shock. “Pluto? Pluto?!” he asked, in the high-pitched tone his voice could reach whenever he was particularly frustrated, “He didn’t even audition!” 

As Jeremiah stormed off, Deborah checked the list herself, and frowned in disappointment. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she approached Stephanie, who had just returned from a God Squad meeting, and tapped her on the shoulder. “Congrats… Cinderella.” Deborah remarked before walking away, her head hung low. 

Not noticing a surprised Stephanie behind her, Deborah reached her locker and opened it, revealing a photo stuck to the back of the door—a man and woman, both around their late 40s, hugging a young adult man in a suit, while she was apparently dancing in the background in a quinceañera gown. “I see it’s not now mom and dad will notice me.” She muttered, feeling her heart sink like the Titanic. 

Just like in real life, she’d be nothing more than a jealous sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** As opening night for Cinderella approaches, Deborah and Jeremiah try to cope with not getting the parts they wanted, while Stephanie is willing to prove that she's more than just a helpless blind girl, and an unlikely crush surfaces.
> 
>  **Songs used in this chapter:**  
>  "Put Your Records On" - Corinne Bailey Rae  
> "Haven't Met You Yet" - Michael Bublé  
> "In My Own Little Corner" - Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella  
> "All-Star" - Smash Mouth


	6. Waltz for a Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As opening night for Cinderella approaches, Deborah and Jeremiah try to cope with not getting the parts they wanted, while Stephanie is willing to prove that she's more than just a helpless blind girl, and an unlikely crush surfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **So here’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful:** McKinley is putting on Cinderella as the school musical, and for once Artie isn’t the director, but that doesn’t mean he can’t encourage his daughter to audition. Deborah wanted to the title role for herself in order to prove she’s better than her big brother, but it ended up going to Stephanie instead. She reacted just the way you’d expect. Ditto for Jeremiah and the role of the prince, which went to Pluto who doesn’t exactly seem like your standard Prince Charming and wanted nothing to do with the play. **And that’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful!** _(GLEE!~)_

It had been more than a week since the confirmation of the cast for the school musical, and up to that point, the rehearsals at the April Rhodes Civic Pavillion were at full throttle. Even after that long, Deborah was still downtrodden that Stephanie was chosen over her for Cinderella, meaning she probably wouldn’t be able to showcase her talent to the fullest, but she mostly kept it to herself, in particular during rehearsals. Then again, with so much going on, how would anyone pay attention anyway? 

 **Cast Member** : _Lord Pinkleton, I want you to tell this to all!_

 _His Royal Highness Christopher Rupert_ ( **Pluto** : _Please don't say my whole name!_ )

 _Windemere Vladimir Karl Alexander_ ( **Pluto** : _So embarrassing._ )

 _François Reginald Lancelot Herman_ ( **Cast** : _Herman?_ )

 _Herman... Gregory James is giving a ball!_  

At this, Aiden, who would be playing the rebel Jean-Michel, jumped on top of a makeshift barrel, getting the 'attention’ of a few extras. Being a fan of _Les Miserables_ , Aiden was quite ecstatic about portraying a rebel, even if it was in a different musical. 

 **Aiden** : _Now is the time, the time to act_

_No other time will do!_

_Live and play your part_

_Don't give away your heart_

_Don't take what the world gives you_

_Now is the time, the time to live!_

_No other time is real..._  

Just then, Aiden was abruptly knocked off the barrel by August, who would be portraying Lord Pinkleton after the intended cast member broke his leg while biking. Really getting into the character, August held Aiden tight and waved his hand in front of him to shush him. 

 **August** : _The Prince is giving a ball_

 **Aiden** : _But…_

 **August** : _Shh... He's giving a ball!_

 **Cast** : _The Prince is giving a… ooh!!_  

Leaving Aiden on the ground, August approached a corner of the stage in which were Deborah, playing Charlotte, as well as the actresses that would portray the stepmother and Gabrielle, while Stephanie was tucked in the background, a piece of cloth in hand. "His Majesty has this decree. To attend the ball, all one requires is an invitation..." August spoke, winking as he added,"...And suitably fashionable attire! And, the Prince shall choose a woman from the ball to be his bride. That means ANYONE can be the Queen!" 

And then, it was Stephanie’s turn. Meekly, just as Cinderella should act, she made her way center stage, one of her sandals nearly slipping off her foot as she walked. She wasn’t exactly the most graceful of dancers, but the rehearsals did quite a lot to change that. 

 **Stephanie (Female Cast Members)** : _I've wished a lot of things_

_I don't wish anymore_

_But now I wish a lot of things_

_I've never wished before_

_I wish I had (I wish) I wish I could_

_I wish I might (I wish) I wish I would_

_I wish I were invited (I wish) to the Prince's Royal Palace ball! (Ooh, ah)_  

As the cast members were watched by Rachel and Robin, Aiden tried to stood up, spreading his arms and pumping his fist in the air, but kept being ran over by the extra dancers, as per the script. 

 **Aiden** : _Now is the time, the time to act_

 **Cast** : _We hear ye, we hear ye_

_But the Prince is giving a ball_

**Aiden** : _Now is the time, the time to live_

 **Cast** : _We hear ye, we hear ye_

_But His Royal Highness Christopher Rupert James is giving a ball_

_...is giving a ball_

_...is giving a ball_

**August** : _His Royal Highness Christopher Rupert..._

 **Cast** : _Christopher Rupert Windemere Vladimir..._

 **August** : _Slayer of dragons!_

 **Cast** : _Karl Alexander..._

 **August** : _Destroyer of Gargoyles!_

 **Cast** : _François Reginald..._

 **August** : _Sportsman and poet!_

 **Cast** : _Lancelot Herman..._

 **August** : _Herman?_

 **Cast** : _Herman!_  

 **August** : _He's giving a ball!_

 **Cast** : _The Prince is giving a ball!_  

And just like that, the song ended, the entire cast with their hands in the air. They were met with mild applause from Rachel and Robin, but it turned out they weren’t the only ones watching; so was Roxanne, who was quick to notice that her sister didn’t quite look as cheerful as the rest. Stephanie seemed to pleased to have gotten the part before, not so much now. And Roxanne had a feeling she knew why. 

* * *

Later, after rehearsals, Deborah was at her locker, showing Parry the picture of her quinceañera, the same one she took her time to look at after the cast list was put up. “You see this man over here? His name is Fabrizio.” Deborah explained sternly, pointing to the young man at the center of the photo, “Specifically, he is the same Fabrizio Azalea known for playing Juan José Jolokia in the original Broadway cast of the Latin music-based jukebox musical _Abrázame Bajo el Sol_.” 

Parry, simultaneously surprised and baffled, raised an eyebrow. “Why exactly are you telling me that?” he inquired, “We’ve only been dating for a few weeks, I don’t think you should already be introducing me your family--” 

“This isn’t about our relationship, Parry!” Deborah interjected, “It’s about why I wanted the lead role in the school musical so much. Even as a child, I already knew I wanted to be an actress in the future, but my parents never supported me. Not as much as they supported Fabrizio. He was the star, the prodigy. I was just the relative nobody gave a damn about.” 

She then bitterly placed the picture back on her locker door and closed it, when she felt Parry reach out to touch her hand. “Don’t say that. A lot of famous actors made it big through supporting roles. Like John Travolta, or Anna Kendrick.” He pointed out, “It could be the same for you.” 

Increasingly frustrated, Deborah let her eyes roll as far into their sockets as they could. “Yes, but they were already in big movies to begin with.” She retorted, taking a single step away from him, “This is just a school play. In a few years, when we graduate, only a few people will remember this. It may become a part of my _curriculum vitae_ , but no one will want to bring it up in a documentary about my life.” 

In response, Parry just smiled, raising his hand away from hers to stroke her cheek. “Deb, if you really want to be noticed... Then give all you’ve got.” He advised, “You already stand out to begin with, all you have to do to kick it up a notch. I believe in you, Deborah.” 

With no words to be spoken, Deborah looked into her boyfriend’s eyes and turned to walk away, thinking about what he just said, still noticeably downtrodden. Maybe he was right, but what if he wasn’t? To let her starshine fade into nothingness, that was the last thing Deborah would ever wanted. 

* * *

Meanwhile, the sisters and August were at the craft room, where Stephanie was, for the first time, trying on the ballgown designed by August for the play—though just the gown, as she’d only get to put on the full costume during opening night. If anything, he was right about it not being the usual Cinderella ballgown: contrary to the usual sequined, poofy-sleeved white princess gown popularized by the Disney adaptation, August went with an eye-popping shade of purple, a color fit for a princess, complemented by a wine red bodice. “So... How does it look?” inquired Stephanie, running her hands through the smooth material of the skirt. "Like a princess, I supose.” 

August’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped at how his creation turned out, and how it looked on her. “First things first, you’re not a princess. Far from that. You’re a freakin’ _goddess_.” He remarked in amazement, “I-I mean, I knew it would look good on you, but not _that_ much!” 

In response, Stephanie smiled coyly, taking her sister’s hand as she stepped off the stool. “I’m glad you’re here to let me know.” She let out a sigh and lowered her head as she took her cane, “I can’t look at myself in the mirror anyway.” 

The concerned look returned to Roxanne’s face. Usually, when Stephanie made that kind of comment, it was in a playful or sarcastic tone of voice; she never looked at her disability negatively, at least not since she became blind. “Steph... If there’s something wrong, go ahead and tell me.” She stated, placing her hand on her sister’s shoulder. 

Finally, Stephanie spoke up, beginning to walk away. “It’s just that... Ever since I got casted, a lot of people have been calling me ‘the blind Cinderella’.” She explained, sitting on one of two stools that were next to a sewing machine, “It’s almost like they don’t care about talent or anything new I can bring to the role... All they see is some pitiful blind girl.” 

Roxanne just rolled her eyes at this. “Why do you even care about what these bigots have to say?” she retorted, approaching Stephanie and sitting on the other stool, “You are more than just some blind girl, and this is the perfect time for you to prove it.” 

She smiled, and Stephanie smiled back, resting her head on her sister’s shoulder. At that moment, the unstoppable urge to let it out took over her. 

 **Roxanne** : _Beyond the voice that keeps insisting “no”_

_There is something more than doubting_

_Breaking through the darkness_

_Something that sets your heart aglow_

_Someone wants you, you know who_

_Now you’re living, there’s music in you_  

Grinning, Roxanne stood up and pulled Stephanie from the stool, holding her by the waist, face to face, so she could show her how to waltz, while watching out for any materials spread out around the craft room. At this point, August was at a corner, looking through a stash of fake roses of various colors, even the ugliest of shades. 

 **Roxanne** : _Now you’re hearing something new_

 _Someone playing the music in you_  

_Now you’re living you know why_

_Now there’s nothing you won’t try_

_Move a mountain, light the sky_

_Make a wish come true_

_There is music in you_  

Feeling Roxanne’s touch as she spun her in place and guided her through the waltz, Stephanie felt a sudden rush of comfort and joy, as memories of the twins as little girls, identical at the time, happily dancing around their living room days before the accident flashed through her mind. 

 **Roxanne** : _Now you can go wherever you want to go_

_Now you can do whatever you want to do_

_Now you can do whatever you want to be_

_And love is the song you will sing your whole life through_

_Move a mountain, light the sky_

_Make a wish come true_

_There is music in you_  

Finally, the two stopped waltzing and Roxanne stared into Stephanie’s bespectacled, unseeing eyes before wrapping her arms around her in a bear hug, which they were quick to break once they noticed August approaching them, a lavender rose in his hands. Carefully, he pinned the rose on her bodice, right at the center of her bosom. August and Roxanne were both visibly full of pride, him at the now-complete ballgown and her at her beloved sister. “Knock ‘em dead, Steph.” She stated, and Stephanie let loose a giggle, truly feeling like a princess. 

* * *

The next day, at the locker rooms, the Cheerios, girls and boys alike, were trying on their attendant outfits for the production, which were acquired from outside sources by Sue Sylvester herself and designed after Cinderella’s companion mice, with pastel-colored overalls for the boys, frilly aprons for the girls, and mouse ear headbands, tail belts and whiskers for all. While the other Cheerios, Shiloh included, took their time to check out their outfits, complete with a few of the girls twirling so they could feel the wind through their skirts, Jeremiah just stroked his whiskers, still upset over not being part of the musical itself. 

While all of this was going on, Kitty paced back and forth in front of them, followed around by Casence Von Till, the “Tater Tot” of the Cheerios, named after the main character of the Twine-turned-indie thriller film _With Those We Love Alive_. “And remember, at no given moment you’re allowed to interfere with the musical—once it’s started, that is, so I won’t sound like a hypocrite.” Kitty explained, turning to the uniformized teens with a smirk, “Any questions?” 

No answer. Just the Cheerios chattering among themselves and minding their own business. “Casence?” Kitty shifted to the petite girl with dyed green hair, who shook her head in disagreement. Getting from this that they understood everything she said, Kitty just shrugged and began to walk away. “Okay then...” she remarked, giving her kids a wink as she walked out the door with arms folded, “You better work, bitches!” 

Among the chatter and excitement of his fellow Cheerios, Jeremiah didn’t want to talk. Rubbing his temples, Jeremiah stood up and teared off his whiskers, which were caught by Kimber as he stormed out of the locker room, fake tail swishing behind him. While on his way down the hallway, he suddenly stopped by the choir room upon hearing a tune being played on the piano—it was Deborah. “Um, sorry to interrupt...” 

“No, it’s fine.” Deborah replied, still noticeably depressed, “I wanted someone to talk to anyway.” 

With a tiny gleam of hope in his eyes, Jeremiah approached her and sat down by the piano beside her, taking a brief glance at the music sheet in front of them. “So, how’s it like to be a stepsister?” he asked her, a digit sliding over one of the piano keys. 

Deborah just shrugged, looking over the music sheet. “It’s okay. Not as glamorous as playing Cinderella, that’s for sure.” She pointed out, turning her gaze to Jeremiah, “I have to admit, judging by what most people seem to think of me, Charlotte actually suits me pretty well and...” 

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Jeremiah playing the first few bars of the song. “You know Gabrielle is already taken, right?” she inquired with a raised eyebrow, referring to the part of the other stepsister. 

“I-It’s not that!” the ginger let out a chuckle, “I’d just like to rehearse with you for now.” 

With an eyeroll, Deborah stood up and walked over to the side of the piano, letting Jeremiah continue playing as she began to sang. 

 **Deborah** : _Why would a fellow want a girl like her_

_A frail and fluffy beauty?_

_Why can’t a fellow ever once prefer_

_A solid girl like me?_

_She’s a frothy little bubble_

_With a flimsy kind of charm,_

_And with very little trouble,_

_I could break her little arm_  

Jeremiah, who, up until that point, was only shifting his gaze between Deborah and the music sheet, found himself unable to resist the urge to join in, his slender fingers punching the piano keys with near inhuman swiftness. Good thing he remembered the piano lessons he had—or rather, was forced by his mom to have—as a child, otherwise this would have been beyond awkward. 

 **Jeremiah** : _Yes, he’s witty, so disarming_

_And I like the way he really holds a room_

_Clever, cunning, ever charming_

_How do I make him see I’m special?_

**Jeremiah (Deborah)** : _It’s a pity (It’s a pity)_

 _I’m as pretty (I’m as pretty)_  

With a grin, Deborah sat on the piano and leaned forward towards Jeremiah, to the point of nearly laying down, as he kept on playing, occasionally giving her a sassy smirk with a raised eyebrow, perhaps as result of her theatrical ways rubbing off on him. 

 **Deborah and Jeremiah** : _Plus I’ve got the patience of a perfect saint_

_So I’m waiting, always waiting_

_Nevertheless, I’m in a mess_  

 **Deborah** : _Loosen my dress_

 _Help me, I’m starting to faint!_  

 **Deborah and Jeremiah** : _Why would a fellow want a girl like her_

_A girl who’s merely lovely?_

_Why can’t a fellow ever once prefer_

_A girl who’s merely me?_

_What’s the matter with the man?_

_What’s the matter with the man?_

_What’s the matter with the man?_  

 **Deborah** : _What’s the matter with the man?_  

Finally, as the song ended, the two remained silent for a few seconds before Jeremiah realized something. “Hey, Deb. Next time Miss Berry announces a duets assignment, can I be your partner?” he wondered, smiling at her, “I mean, our voices went pretty well together...” 

With a chuckle, Deborah got off the piano and began to walk away. “I’ll consider it for now, okay?” she told him before leaving the choir room. Considerably cheered up, Jeremiah rested his head on his hand, completely ignoring the note produced by placing his elbow on the piano key. 

* * *

After a few more days that felt like forever to the kids, the time finally came for the musical to open. The April Rhodes Civic Pavillion was packed, more than during Invitationals; the Rising Phoenix members that didn’t take part in the play were gathered in a certain row of seats, and the fully-costumed Cheerios were already spread out offering snacks and refreshments to the audience, trying to appear as cheerful as possible—most of them, at least, since Casence was already a little ball of cheerful to begin with. 

As she took a peek from under the curtains, Rachel smiled in excitement... But the smile was quick to fade, as she felt a familiar anxiety. The same anxiety she felt when during her first _Funny Girl_ opening night, and likely the same Artie felt during the _West Side Story_ opening night. Both turned out to be huge successes due to her acting talent, but could she be a good enough director? 

Oh, who was she kidding, of course she would. She was _Rachel freakin’ Berry_. With her ambition and knowledge of musical theatre, as well as Robin’s creative vision, there was a million to one chance this musical could go wrong—or so she thought, at least. 

And speaking of Robin, the ominous and evident presence of Sue in the audience was more than enough to send Robin scurrying away from backstage to sit next to her, long before the curtains even opened. While Robin was judgemental, that didn’t keep her from being, for the most part, wordlessly loyal to her mother. “This better not disappoint.” Sue muttered in her usual condescending tone, “Knowing Barbra’s track record in and out of this school, this has a 50% probability of being a complete trainwreck.” 

“With Rachel Berry, you never know.” Robin replied with a shrug. 

At another part of the audience, as Casence skipped in front of him offering homemade chocolates with pumpkin filling in the shape of glass slippers, Jeremiah was calmly handing out Big Quench slushies of varied flavors, when he felt a tug on his fake tail. “Yes?” he asked, turning around, only for his eyes to widen in surprise as he stammered, “M-Mom?! What are you doing here?! I’m not even in the play!” 

Elsa Duke, who was just as much of a ginger as her son, grinned as she raised her arms to hold her son close. “I know, Jerry, but regardless of what you’re doing, I just wanted to see you do your best!” she exclaimed, hugging Jeremiah tightly, as he let out an embarrassed chuckle. If anything, he was thankful Paloma was on a bathroom break at the moment. 

Backstage, as she was getting dressed with the other girls, Stephanie, adjusting her costume, ran a hand down her neck, only to furrow her eyebrows and frown as she noticed that her neck was bare. Her pet chaplet, the chaplet her mother gave her after her accident... It wasn’t there. She vividly remembered taking it off for the last rehearsal before the show, but she couldn’t quite remember where she put it... 

“Steph! Hurry! It’s starting!” Billie rushed into the dressing room, interrupting Stephanie’s anxious train of thought and pulling her out so she could get onstage before the curtains opened. 

And then, just as Stephanie was able to keep calm, the play began. 

Although the production was mostly based off the Broadway revival, if Artie could include the Jets in “America”, Rachel thought, then there was nothing that could stop her from lifting Ella and Topher’s first meeting from the 90s TV movie. Truth be told, she was surprised at how well Stephanie recited her lines, and how much chemistry she had with Pluto. “If anything, I doubt the prince has any idea of how a girl should be treated.” Stephanie spoke, sticking up her nose as she carried two large bags full of ballgowns, as per the script. 

In response, Pluto approached her with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile. “Like a princess, I suppose...” 

 “No. Like a person. With kindness and respect.” Stephanie retorted sternly, turning to face him, before adding with a confident smile, “And for matter... Having a disability does not make one any less of a person either.” 

Pluto was speechless at the sudden ad-lib, and the sassy way Stephanie said it, as was Rachel backstage. On the other hand, in the audience, Roxanne let out a silent chuckle of pride and amusement, and began to applaud, a good chunk of the audience following suit. “You go, girl!” she cheered, and Stephanie, who managed to hear that through the applause, smiled back at her sister. Nothing like a good ad-lib to make an impression.

* * *

As the night continued, the rest of the first act went smoothly, and although there were occasional subtle hints of anxiety in Stephanie’s face and voice due to her lost chaplet, she managed to charm most of the audience with a near-flawless performance of “In My Own Little Corner”. At times, a few of the kids, inspired by Stephanie, relied on improvisation, but not enough to send the story off its rails, which relieved Rachel and Robin. So far, so good. 

Backstage, Billie, already in her Crazy Marie costume, stood by the curtains, biting her lip, as she remembered her father’s words. “I’m amazing... I’m hella talented... I will find my calling...” she muttered, before looking forward, taking a deep breath, and saying to herself, “I _will_ make you proud, dad.” 

And then, she entered the stage, acting as the script instructed her to, singing gibberish and feeding invisible birds, before sitting next to Stephanie and following her around the stage with the brightest smile she could muster. Although the dialogue they exchanged was scripted, with a few tweaks from the original screenplay here and there—the line about the ballgown obviously had to be changed due to August’s design—both girls were doing their best to make it sound natural. "Oh, how silly. I’d be the envy of all!" Stephanie stated, twirling with her arms spread out, before asking, "But how would I get to the ball?" 

Billie then tapped her chin before setting her sights on the fake pumpkin set at a corner of the stage. "Well, you know the pumpkin you grow in the garden?" she pointed out with a mischievous smile, "I’ll turn one of them into a glamorous golden carriage." 

"And horses?" 

"Too easy. The mice trapped in the rusty cage by your door.” Billie added, sounding more and more ecstatic with each sentence she let out, “And a fox as a footman and a raccoon as a driver--" 

Stephanie couldn’t help but let out a giggle, a genuine one, due to how ridiculous Billie’s performance was. "Oh, you _are_ crazy, Marie. Why, in order to do that, you would have to be..." 

As she was just about to finish the sentence, Stephanie felt Billie’s rags falling into her hands. Placing them aside, she approached Billie, who had unveiled her Fairy Godmother garb, a flowy, semi-transparent spring green dress peppered with imitation crystals. From where he was, Rajeesh was stunned; he knew Billie was at least mildly attractive, but at that moment, she was _stunning_. Of course, Stephanie couldn’t see it, nor did she need to. "Are you really my fairy godmother?" she asked, her mouth agape, as per the script. 

With a warm smile, Billie approached Stephanie and caressed her face. "Not just yours, actually... But you’re the only one who’s given me charity. Generosity. And kindness.” Billie stated, “And now, I must make all the dreams we joked about come true." 

In response, Stephanie let out a sigh and sat down on the stage, criss-cross applesauce. "But that’s so improbable. Implausible."

 **Billie** : _Impossible_

_For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage!_

_Impossible_

_For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage_  

With a grin, Billie took Stephanie by the hands and lifted her from the ground, twirling her around the stage. Slowly, as the script told her to, Stephanie started getting into the song, smiling and taking Billie’s hands again. 

 **Billie** : _And four white mice will never be four white horses_

_Such fol-de-rol and fiddledy dee dee of course is_

_Impossible!_  

 **Stephanie** : _But the world is full of zanies and fools_

_Who don’t believe in sensible rules_

_And won’t believe what sensible people say_  

 **Billie and Stephanie** : _And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes_

_Keep building up impossible hopes_

_Impossible things are happening every day!_  

It was time for the ‘magic’. As Rachel gave them the signal, the students in charge of the effects did their job, simulating things turning into other things, spreading glitter around the stage and creating the fog to hide the rapid-fire costume change—since this was a high school production, it wasn’t as elaborate as it would be in Broadway. Regardless, the end result turned out to be just as gorgeous, as Stephanie emerged from the fog guided by Billie, now in the full garb, topped with long purple gloves, a pearl necklace, and a lavender rose in her now wavy hair, matching the one at the center of her gown. She was no longer Blind Cinderella, just Cinderella. 

"And now, Cinderella, I must tell you. All of this magic is very powerful, but it will end at midnight tonight." Billie stated, guiding Stephanie to the carriage and shouting out cheerfully, "Now go! To the ball! In the name of everyone who has ever wanted to change the world they lived in. Go! With the promise of possibility!" 

 **Stephanie** : _It's possible!_

_For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage!_

_It’s possible_

_For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage_

_And four white mice are easily turned to horses_

_Such fol-de-rol and fiddledy dee dee of course is_

_Quite possible_  

 **Billie** : _For the world is full of zanies and fools_

 **Stephanie** : _Who won’t believe in sensible rules_

 **Billie** : _And won’t believe what sensible people say_  

 **Stephanie and Billie** : _And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes_

_Keep building up impossible hopes_

_Impossible things are happening every day!_

_It’s possible! (Aaaah...)_  

And of course, they were met with rapturous applause. From their fellow Glee club members, from Rachel, from the Cheerios, from Robin... Even Sue was clapping a bit, though not as much as everyone else, but enough to show that she was genuinely impressed with the result of her daughter and Rachel’s joint hard work. Because even if she was nasty and judgemental, she still loved her daughter dearly.

* * *

The play continued just as planned. Backstage, while waiting for her next scene, Billie was adjusting the curls her hair was styled in and shaking the spare glitter off her dress. “Now I know how Kesha must feel after a concert...” she muttered in mild annoyance, “It’s gon’ take forever to wash this all off.” 

Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound of wheels rolling towards her, turned around and smiled brightly. “Dad!” she shouted in surprise, running over to Artie as he approached her with his arms spread open. 

“My baby... My baby!” Artie exclaimed as he let Billie wrap her arms around him for a hug, which was quickly broken so he could look at her as he continued, “You were amazing back there, bae! Freshest Fairy Godmother ever!" 

Billie let out a chuckle in response, running a hand through her hair. “Thank you so much, dad!” she told him, “I thought you wouldn’t show up! What happened to that Sweet Sixteen party you were supposed to film tonight anyway?” 

Artie just shrugged, folding his arms. “It got canceled midway through. The birthday girl was feeling nauseous, and of all people in the building, she chose my shoes to puke on.” He explained nonchalantly, motioning to his feet, “Plot twist: she was pregnant and didn’t want anyone to know.” 

Rolling her eyes, Billie stood up and took a few steps away from her father. “Dad, about the whole finding my calling thing…” she began to explain, arms behind her back as she spoke, “While I was definitely enjoying myself up there, I just… Don’t think acting is my thing. I’d say I want to help others, but I already do that quite a bit, so for now I’ll just… Keep searching. And once this whole musical thing is done for, I’ll get back to what really matters right now.” 

“Sectionals?” 

“Damn straight.” Billie gave her father a grin as she leaned down to hug him again, tighter than the first time. Once the hug was broken, she took her father’s chin in her hands and planted a kiss on his forehead before telling him, “You can go now, dad. I have a big solo coming up, and I want you to see, and film, it from the best angle you can, as long as you don’t put it on the internet with a bunch of soccer dad comments.” 

With a nod, Artie rolled away from her and out of the backstage, as Billie, smiling and shaking her head, watched him go. Truth be told, they loved each other deeply, but Artie was one of these fathers that are so supportive it’s, perhaps even embarrassing. If anything, at least he didn’t constantly friend request her on Facebook like his own parents did to him when he was her age.

* * *

Later, to the tune of the Cinderella March, the entire cast, joined by Rachel, was onstage for the curtain call, one round of applause after another. When the curtain call came to a close, as everyone began to leave, Deborah felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around, only for her eyes to widen at who was standing behind her: her parents, Eldorado and Cenobia Azalea. “You were marvelous up there, Debbie.” Cenobia stated, taking her daughter’s hands and smiling at her. 

If Deborah wasn’t already stunned, she’d be at that moment. Through the entire production, she was so focused in her acting she didn’t notice them sitting in one of the middle rows, finally getting to appreciate their youngest daughter’s talent after ignoring her for so long. After remaining speechless for a second, her lower lip began to tremble as her mouth curled into a small smile. “Mom, you… You really mean it?” she wondered in hushed tones. 

“Why wouldn’t we, honeyglow?” Eldorado retorted with a grin of approval, wrapping an arm around his daughter, “It didn’t surprise us at all. Talent _does_ run in the family.” 

Deborah didn’t quite know how to respond. After stammering for a good couple of seconds, she gave her parents a wide smile and hugged them as tightly as she could, with hitched breath and tears of joy already forming in her eyes. If such thing was possible, at that moment she’d be floating from the sheer happiness that had suddenly taken over her very being. 

* * *

The next day, during recess, Stephanie, still considerably downtrodden at the loss of her chaplet, had just finished a Bible Study meeting and was leaving the classroom when she heard a whistle from nearby. It was Pluto—the scent of the men’s cologne emanating from him didn’t lie. “What exactly do you want to discuss with me?” she questioned, “Is it something about the musical?” 

In response, Pluto, whose hands were tucked inside his letterman jacket’s pockets, just shrugged. “Sort of.” he replied nonchalantly, “Turn around. I have something for you.” 

Stephanie bemusedly turned around, wondering just why he was asking her to do that—and then she felt his hands around her collarbone, and a familiar feeling of beads over her skin. “…My chaplet?” she gasped, a smile forming in her face, “Where did you find it?” 

“You left it during that last rehearsal.” Pluto explained, tucking his hands back into his pockets, “What can I say? I may be a go-getter Jew, but in no way am I disrespectful towards other beliefs.” 

Elated, Stephanie turned to him and took a few steps towards him. “May your God have mercy in your soul, Pluto Rosenfeld.” She told him in gratitude. 

A chuckle escaped from Pluto’s lips, but was cut short when Stephanie, out of the blue, leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek, before walking away guided by her cane. Pluto stood there, responseless, for a good two seconds before his right hand crept up towards the kissed cheek to run his fingers over it. The familiar warmth in his stomach, the one he always felt when he was close to Isis, was slowly making a triumphant comeback. Was he really…? 

Judging by how he suddenly remembered how he waltzed with her last night during the play, and how Isis was watching him throughout the dance, then maybe he really was ready to get over that damn break-up. 

 **Pluto** : _Do I love you because you’re beautiful_

_Or are you beautiful because I love you?_

_Am I making believe I see in you_

_A girl too lovely to be really true?_

_Do I want you because you’re wonderful?_

_Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover’s dream?_

_Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?_  

Still smiling, Stephanie allowed Roxanne to catch up with her, and as the twins made their way to the cafeteria, Roxanne’s praise of her younger twin’s performance on the musical fell in deaf ears, as Stephanie, too, was vividly remembering her waltz with Pluto. She at first didn’t think much of him, just that he would punch someone in the throat if he was allowed to and that he and Isis had been happily dating since he was a sophomore. But now, thanks to the musical, she was starting to think of him… Differently. 

 **Stephanie** : _Am I making believe I see in you_

_A man too perfect to be really true?_

_Do I want you because you’re wonderful?_

_Or are you wonderful because I want you?_  

 **Pluto and Stephanie** : _Are you the sweet invention of a lover’s dream?_

 _Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_  

In all honesty, only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** With the school musical out of the way, it is time for Rising Phoenix to truly set its sights on Sectionals, and to get the kids to show their competitive spirit, Rachel takes a page from Mr. Schue and declares the first Rising Phoenix Boys vs. Girls mash-off. In the meantime, Deborah butts heads with a rival choir's lead soloist, and an all too familiar transfer student decides to join the Glee club.
> 
>  **Songs used in this chapter:**  
>  "The Prince is Giving a Ball/Now is the Time"  
> "There is Music in You"  
> "Stepsister's Lament"  
> "Impossible/It's Possible"  
> "Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful?"
> 
> All from Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella.


	7. Bubblegum Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Rising Phoenix to truly set its sights on Sectionals, and to get the kids to show their competitive spirit, Rachel takes a page from Mr. Schue and declares the first Rising Phoenix Boys vs. Girls mash-off. In the meantime, Deborah butts heads with a rival choir's lead soloist, and an all too familiar transfer student decides to join the Glee club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **So here’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful:** After years without a Glee club, a ripened Rachel Berry returned to McKinley so she could have it reborn like a Rising Phoenix, a more than fitting name for the new group, which is now headed for Sectionals and as pumped as they come. One of the new kids, Stephanie, was the lead in the school production of Cinderella, and gave everyone a well-deserved lesson on ableism, while possibly snagging herself an unlikely Prince Charming. You go, girl! **And that’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful!** _(GLEE!~)_

Sue never thought this day would come. But somehow, years after she managed to fire Will Schuester, his offspring with Ava or whatever the former guidance counselor was called was lurking around the hallways of McKinley, and would likely lend a hand to Glee club as well. Still, she had to deal with it, and in the only way she could: being nonchalant and judgmental toward him. “I have to admit… You’re not as deformed as I thought you would be. You should be thankful you didn’t get your father’s chin,” Sue stated to the curly-haired teen sitting opposite her. “Now I just hope you’re nowhere as clueless as he was.” 

Not quite sure how to respond to that, 16-year-old Danny Schuester smiled nervously and looked down at his hands, fingers fidgeting over his lap. “W-Wow. Blunt as I’ve been told,” he muttered to himself, biting his lip before shifting his gaze to Sue and speaking up. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that, Principal Sylvester. I’ve had pretty good grades in middle school; I could do even better here.” 

“You do realize common sense and academic intelligence aren’t the same thing, right?” Sue questioned, rolling her eyes as she added, “This kid really is as clueless as Buttchin.” 

Realizing his mistake, Danny backed away into his seat and cleared his throat. “Regardless of that, I hope to have four unforgettable years ahead of me. My parents have told me quite a lot about this school, and how much it means to them, and I hope I get to experience something like that soon.” 

Sue just shrugged, patting Danny on the shoulder. “Then I hope you don’t mind spending the rest of your sad, miserable existence as a bathhouse bandit.” 

Danny, quite bemused at this remark, raised an eyebrow. “First things first, just because I wear pastel, it doesn’t mean I’m gay…Though it doesn’t, mean that I’m entirely straight either,” he added matter-of-factly. 

Receiving no response but a stare from Sue, Danny nervously waved goodbye to her before leaving her office. Just when he thought he would be relieved, he bumped straight into Robin on his way out. Having already heard of him shortly before he transferred—what with him having the same middle name as the first name of a man who referred to her by a certain ableist slur that shall go unnamed here—she shot him a glare as he walked away, clearly intimidated. 

That was going to be a long school year, and Danny could only hope it would be worth it.

* * *

At the choir room, the Rising Phoenix kids—minus Rajeesh, who was late for some reason—and the jazz band kids were, as always, minding their own business while waiting for Rachel to arrive. Deborah and August were practicing vocal runs together, Pluto was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets as he chewed some grape bubblegum, and the others were just talking to one another in random groups—among the chatter, one could easily make out Billie telling Roxanne, “…And then he said, ‘Is that a donut in your bra or am I just going crazy?’” 

Just then, Rachel entered the room, carrying a single sheet of paper, and she didn’t even need to utter a word to have the kids take their seats, with Stephanie nearly knocking over one of the chairs as Roxanne guided her to her seat. “Get excited, kids. In my hands, I have the list with the choirs we’ll be up against for Sectionals!” Rachel exclaimed, cheerfully waving the sheet from side to side. 

The kids began to applaud and cheer, before going silent again and listening closely as Rachel held the sheet at chest level and began to read. “Let’s see… We have the Sylphonies from Crystal Cove High in Toledo, the Jeepers Creepers from Stoker High in Findlay, Haverbrook School for the Deaf… ” She took a deep breath before finishing, “…and from the all-girl Private Lady Cynthia Academy in Columbus, the Bubble Pop Beauties.” 

At the last mention, Aiden huffed audibly. “This can’t be good.” He stated in concern, “I’ve been reading the show choir blogs for a while since Invitationals, and apparently the Bubble Pop Beauties have been the best choir in the state for the past couple of years now, with two consecutive Nationals titles. And you know what they say about the third time…” 

“Exactly!” Rachel responded, “If we want to beat them, we’ve got to kick things up a notch or two. And I know just how to…” 

With a giggle, Rachel walked over to the whiteboard, grabbed the marker, and began to write, one leg tilting upwards slightly as she did so. As the kids watched a sentence beginning to form on the whiteboard, Billie suddenly smiled like a child at Christmas Day, hopped off her seat and rushed to Rachel’s side. “Next week, we’ll have the very first Rising Phoenix Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition!” Rachel stated as soon as she was done, turning to the kids with her hands on her hips. 

There was a mix of interest and confusion among the other kids at this. “Really? We just did a mash-up at Invitationals, do we really have to do more?” Parry questioned. “We’re gonna end up as one-trick ponies like that.” 

Rolling her eyes, Rachel chuckled and took a few steps forward. “Oh, c’mon, guys! When New Directions was still around, Mr. Schue held these every year, even in my senior year when most of the girls left to form a choir of their own. Not only do you get to be creative, but it’s also a fun way to get that competitive spirit going.” 

“And what exactly does the winner get?” Kimber asked, raising her hand. 

In response, Rachel folded her arms and gave them a wink. “No less than a dinner for six at Breadstix, on _moi_. You’re welcome!” She theatrically ran her hand through her hair as she finished. 

Most of the kids were pumped to hear that, jumping around and already gathering to form the two groups. Billie was one of the few who wasn’t that excited about the prize—she wasn’t much of a Breadstix fan, and would much rather get a cup of frozen yoghurt and call it a day, but if most of the wanted to go Breadstix that much, all the power to them. 

The cheer was suddenly cut off when Rajeesh finally showed up, giving the others an awkward smile. “I apologize for my tardiness. There was this boy who expressed to me his immense desire to join Glee club, and I wanted to show him the path to this room, but my dyslexia interfered greatly with our tour,” he explained, scratching the back of his neck, before motioning for said boy to enter.

It was Danny. 

As he looked around the choir room in amazement, Rachel instantly saw something familiar in the teen, and slowly approached him, clearly befuddled. “That hair…” she whispered to herself, before asking him, “Daniel Finn Schuester?” 

At this, Danny turned around and gave her a surprised smile. “So _you_ ’re the Rachel Berry I keep hearing so much about!” he exclaimed, extending his left hand towards her. “It’s an honor to meet you!” 

To say Rachel was surprised would be an understatement. After remaining speechless for a good few seconds, she managed to muster up a chuckle and shake his hand. “My feeling exactly…” she remarked. “Why don’t you introduce yourself to the others while you’re at it? I think Billie may already know you, but it’s still necessary…” 

With a nod, Danny took a step forward and stood between the two groups, clearing his throat before getting it over with. “Just as Miss Rachel said, I’m Daniel Schuester, but you guys can just call me Danny. And as you probably know, my dad was the director for New Directions. After the Nationals loss and the subsequent end of the club, Principal Sylvester fired him, and he tried applying for a job at another school, but was turned down because he didn’t agree with their methods. Shortly after I was born, my mom convinced dad to take a stab at funding arts for everyone at Washington D.C.… And there we went. We stayed there until a few months ago, when we decided to move back after a fellow congressman who sympathized with my dad took over the funding.” 

It didn’t take long for Shiloh to roll her eyes at him. “That’s cute and all, but this is a show choir, not the Lifetime channel.” She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You came here to sing, didn’t you?” 

After letting his eyes dart around the room, Danny took Shiloh’s hand off his shoulder and puffed up his chest. “You want a song? I’ll give you a song,” he told her, approaching the band kids, specifically the drummer. “Robbie Williams’ “Candy”, please. Let me take the wheel for now.” 

The drummer just went with it and got off his seat, handing Danny the drumsticks. With a smile, Danny took his place behind the drumset and held the drumsticks up, calling out, “Two, three, four, go!” 

And then, the other band members began playing, with Danny soon joining in, before he finally began to sing—admittedly, he was a good drummer, and his voice wasn’t half bad either. 

 **Danny** : _I was there to witness_

_Candice's inner business_

_She wants the boys to notice_

_Her rainbows and her ponies_

_She was educated_

_But could not count to ten_

_Now she got lots of different horses_

_By lots of different men_  

Unsurprisingly, the Rising Phoenix kids were already dancing around the choir room, mouthing the words and just having a good time—this time, even Rachel had joined in, feeling a jolt of nostalgia thrill through her body.

 **Danny** : _And I say liberate your sons and daughters_

_The bush is high, but in the hole there's water_

_You can get some, when they give it_

_Nothing sacred, but it's a living_  

_Ring-a ring-a roses_

_Whoever gets the closest_

_She comes and she goes_

_As the war of the roses_  

At this point, Rachel pulled Billie, Deborah, Aiden and Rajeesh in for a choreography reminiscent of “Sit Down You’re Rocking the Boat”, complete with Billie in one of the chairs—not quite a wheelchair, but the closest thing they had to one at the moment—while she took her time to do some spur-of-the-moment chair dancing. 

 **Danny** : _Mother was a victim_

_Father beat the system_

_By moving bricks to Brixton_

_And learning how to fix them_

_Liberate your sons and daughters_

_The bush is high, but in the hole there's water_  

Amidst her dancing Glee club comrades, Shiloh picked up another one of the chairs and placed it next to the drumset, sitting right by Danny with her legs crossed as he continued playing. 

 **Danny** : _As you win, she'll be the Hollywood love_

_And if it don't feel good, what are you doing it for?_

_What are you doing it for?_

_What are you doing it for?_

_What are you doing it for?_

_Now tell me_

_Hey! Ho! Here she goes_

_Either a little too high or a little too low_

_Got no self-esteem and vertigo_

_She thinks she's made of candy_

_Hey! Ho! Here she goes_

_Either a little too loud or a little too close_

_Got a hurricane at the back of her throat_

_She thinks she's made of candy-eeey_  

Once the song was over, Danny was met with applause, cheers and hollers of “Welcome to Rising Phoenix!” from the other kids. Flattered, he got off the seat, only to be tackle-hugged by Rajeesh right away, briefly startling him before he smiled coyly and gladly returned the hug—sure, he was expecting a warm reception, but not _that_ warm.

* * *

Later that day, the Rising Phoenix kids, now thirteen in number, were discussing methods to bring their biggest competition, the Bubble Pop Beauties, down by one peg before the day of Sectionals. Inspired by the time Kurt Hummel decided to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers before the 2010 Sectionals, Billie suggested for one of them to don the Private Lady Cynthia blazer and spy on the girls to figure out their weakness. Despite August happily volunteering, presumably just so he could hit on some of the students, the one chosen for the task at hand was Deborah, who promised she wouldn’t say anything about being from another choir. 

That Friday, there went Deborah, dolled up to look more like your standard rich girl, her hair in ringlets adorned with fake crystals, and her lips adorned with strawberry lipgloss. The Private Lady Cynthia school building, as much on the outside as on the inside, was absolutely gorgeous, like something out of _Mirror, Mirror_. Through the hallways roamed teenage girls of various ethnicities and body types, all clad in the same brown and pink uniforms. Thus far, nothing too threatening… 

“Hi there!” 

Deborah was startled by the appearance of a fairly pretty girl, whose long brown hair in wavy twintails sported pink highlights, perhaps to match the uniform. Judging by her tone of voice, she seemed friendly, but Deborah felt something… unsettling about her. She couldn’t quite pinpoint it. “You must be new here.” the girl stated, holding out her hand to Deborah, “I’m Mikaela Goodwyn, captain of the softball team and of the two-time champion show choir the Bubble Pop Beauties. And you are?” 

After the initial shock, Deborah regained her composure and shook Mikaela’s hand. “Deborah. I just transfered from, uh, Indiana,” she lied, as to not draw any suspicion from Mikaela. “And I would like to know more the Bubble Pop Beauties. I’m actually considering joining.” 

In response, Mikaela began to jump up and down and happily took Deborah by the hands. “Oh, wonderful! Just what we needed for our upcoming Invitationals!” she exclaimed, turning around and skipping up a staircase as Deborah followed her. “You see, one of our girls caught Asian Bird Flu, so we were pretty much dying to get a replacement for her. She just wasn’t Bubble Pop material anymore. 

Deborah raised an eyebrow at this remark. “Excuse me?” 

“The Bubble Pop Beauties are meant to be positively perfect, in every sense of the word.” Mikaela began to explain as the two got to the first floor and walked down a hallway, “Always prim and proper, with no scars, blemishes or body hair, and always healthy. If your imunological system is weak, there’ll be no excuses; you’ll get kicked out right away.” 

Suddenly, the uneasy impression Deborah had of her was starting to be justified. Finally, the two got to the double doors at the end of the hallway, and Mikaela joyfully pushed the doors open, revealing ten other girls hanging around a room full of assorted musical instruments, as well as several coat hangers with bubblegum pink capes hung on them. “ _Laaaadies!_ ” Mikaela called in a fashion that was perhaps more theatrical than how Deborah usually acted. “This is Deborah, and she’s considering joining us!” 

The other Beauties then smiled and proceeded to shower Deborah with best wishes, prompting her to smile a bit. “Debbie Darling, you’re gonna love it here!” Mikaela stated, her hands on Deborah’s shoulders. “There is no bigger privilege than being back-up to someone as talented as I am.” 

It was then Deborah realized that something was indeed wrong. Even if she was confident of how talented she was and tended to act like a total diva, she would never speak so condescendingly to her fellow Glee club members, but Mikaela seemed more than pleased to do such a thing. “Back-up?” Deborah questioned. 

Mikaela nodded in agreement, twirling around the room and allowing the other Beauties to go back to what they were doing. “Let’s be real, you couldn’t possibly be better than myself. That’s why I’m lead soloist,” she stated in the same now-unfittingly friendly and cheerful tone as before, skipping to another corner of the room to pick up a music sheet. “And judging by the fact that we’re two-time Nationals champs, this could also apply to all of the pitiful choirs we’ve beaten.” 

She then let out a giggle that would be cute if it wasn’t for what she she said afterwards. “It’s always so uplifting to see the looks of misery in their face when we beat them.” 

Deborah was genuinely horrified. While she did act self-absorbed sometimes, even at her worst she would never be as heartless as that girl. “That’s…” she whispered, before telling Mikaela out loud, “ _You_ ’re disgusting. And coming from me, that’s really something. Do you even think you’re that good?” 

It was then that the smile vanished from Mikaela’s face, and her eyebrows arched. Was that girl really questioning her talent? If anything, she wouldn’t stand by that. Not in a million years. 

 **Mikaela** : _What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?_

 **Deborah** : _I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

 **Mikaela** : _My pulse is rushing..._

 **Deborah** : _My head is reeling..._

 **Mikaela** : _My face is flushing..._  

 **Mikaela and Deborah** : _What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?_

_Yeeee-eeees..._  

Mikaela and Deborah turned towards each other, both girls glaring fiercely as they walked closer to one another, brimming with mutual disgust. This was the first time either of them hated another female so much. 

 **Mikaela and Deborah** : _Loathing!_

_Unadulterated loathing!_

**Mikaela** : _For your face_

 **Deborah** : _Your voice_

 **Mikaela** : _Your clothing!_  

 **Mikaela and Deborah** : _It's so pure, so strong!_

_Though I do admit, it came on fast,_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!_  

The conflict was quick to get the attention of the other Beauties, who rushed to the side of their captain without a second thought—for the most part, as one of them, a short-haired African-American girl hesitated for a second before joining her comrades. 

 **Bubble Pop Beauties** : _Dear Mikaela, you are just too good!_

_How do you stand it, I don't think I could_

_We don't mean to show a bias, but Mikaela, you're a martyr!_  

 **Mikaela** : _Well, these things are sent to trrry us..._  

 **Bubble Pop Beauties** : _We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!_

 _We share your_  

The Beauties then proceeded to dance and twirl around the two girls as they kept glaring at each other, walking in circles, until Deborah’s back was facing the balcony, which provided an amazing view of the fountain at the school’s courtyard. 

 **Mikaela and Deborah (Bubble Pop Beauties** ): _Loathing (Loathing)_

_There's a strange exhilaration, (Loathing)_

_In such total detestation, (Loathing)_

_It's so pure, so strong! (So strong)_  

_Though I do admit, it came on fast,_

_Still I do believe that it can last!_

_And I will be loathing (Loathing)_

_For forever, loathing, (Loathing)_

_Truly deeply, loathing you, (Loathing you)_

_My whole life long! (Loathing, unadulterated loathing!)_  

Just then, Mikaela seemed to vanish amidst her comrades. Confused, Deborah looked around, wondering just where that little scamp went… 

“BOO!” 

Deborah let out a scream as Mikaela popped up in front of her, leading to Deborah tumbling over the balcony and falling straight into the fountain. She emerged from the water with widened eyes, hands clutching her heart from the scare. As soon as she recovered, she looked up to growl at Mikaela, who merely giggled at her anger. “I see you’re not Bubble Pop material either… Good riddance!” she called, walking back into the school building and leaving Deborah to be stared at some passerby students.

* * *

Even after returning to McKinley that same day, Deborah was still overcome with anger, though no longer soaking wet, due to the distance between Columbus and Lima. In fact, she was still pretty bummed—not as much as before, but still considerably so—the following Thursday, when the two groups were supposed to present their numbers for the Mash-Off. “I can’t believe you’re still not over that.” Shiloh pointed out with a raised eyebrow, while she had an arm over a slouching Kimber’s shoulder, the redhead seemingly not feeling well. 

On the other hand, Stephanie, with her cane on her lap, seemed unusually stern. “I can. If that Mikaela girl really enjoys seeing others suffer that much, she deserves righteous punishment.” she stated, her eyebrows furrowed. 

Just then, the girls’ talk was interrupted as Rachel spotted the boys, including Danny, walked into the choir room in full costume: a black polo shirt with torn sleeves and a red-orange flame print, a white leather vest, white pants with the same flame print, black fingerless gloves and black and red sneakers, as well as matching red flame make-up around their eyes and going down their cheeks—that last part, shockingly, was Pluto’s idea. “Whoa, you guys haven’t even started and you’re already on fire!” Rachel quipped. 

Very much embarrassed, the boys took their places, Danny at the drums and the other six at the microphone stands. “It’s mostly due to the song lyrics,” Parry explained. “We thought the songs would fit well together musically, and when we put the lyrics together, they actually created a pretty intricate story.” Thus, with an approving hand signal from Danny, the band began to play, and the song began, while the girls listened closely to it, Shiloh slightly nudging Deborah so she could pay attention to the number—maybe _this_ would cheer her up, even if just a bit. 

 **Rajeesh** : _Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_

_No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson_

_Found another victim, but no one's gonna find_

_Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson_  

 **Pluto** : _Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark_

_Besides in the meantime, I'm_

_Just dreaming of tearing you apart_  

As Parry got to his solo verse, he focused his gaze on Deborah, having already noticed her bad mood ever since the start of the week, and feeling the need to lighten her mood. He was her boyfriend after all; it would be just insensitive to not do something for her at the moment. 

 **Parry** : _A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,_

_A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,_

_But back away from the water, babe, you might drown_

_The party isn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown)_  

 **Pluto with Rising Phoenix Boys** : _He-e-e-e-e-e-e-ey_

 _Out the back door, goddamn, but I love her anyway_  

 **Rising Phoenix Boys (Parry)** : _So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up (Are you nasty?)_

_Light 'em up, up, up (Are you nasty?)_

_I'm on fire! (I love her any...)_  

Then, during the bridge, the band stopped playing, as the boys filled in for them with the clapping of their hands, or in Danny’s case, the banging of his drumsticks. Evidently enjoying the performance, the ladies began to clap along, even Deborah, though less so than the others. 

 **Rajeesh (Pluto)** : _Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_

_No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson (My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_Found another victim, but no one's gonna find_

_Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson_  

 **Parry** : _I love her anyway_  

This was the cue for the band and Danny to begin playing again, as the boys pumped their fists in the air and did a little headbanging. Jeremiah put his mic stand aside to do a mid-air split, pleasantly surprising the girls, though Roxanne did pull Stephanie down by her shoulders so his legs wouldn’t hit her out of the blue. 

 **Rising Phoenix Boys (Parry)** : _So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up (Are you nasty?)_

_Light 'em up, up, up (Are you nasty?)_

_I'm on fire! (I love her anyway)_  

 **Parry with Rising Phoenix Boys** : _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh_

 _Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_ ( **Pluto** : _In the dark, dark_ )

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Out the back door, goddamn_

_But I love her anyway_ ( **Rising Phoenix Boys** : _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ ) 

At the end of the song, the boys were met with applause, cheers, and even a few whistles, as the girls stood up to compliment their performance, Deborah less so than the rest. “That was cute, boys, but your celebration _will_ be short-lived,” she told the boys with a fierce glare. “We shall, too, bring our A game.” 

With a flip of her hair, Deborah strutted out of the choir room, with the other girls bemusedly following her. Soon, the six were in the girls’ bathroom, already donning the sparkling dresses for their number—silver with fake diamonds for Billie and the twins, and sequined gold for Deborah and the two Cheerios—while applying make-up and getting their hair done Veronica Lake style. “You feeling better already?” Roxanne wondered, adjusting the silvery white opera glove on her left arm. 

Deborah only nodded as she finished applying her mascara. “Not entirely, though,” She replied. “Sure, they humiliated me more than any popular kid in this school could, but if anything, that day just cemented that if we have to beat those self-absorbed spoiled brats, we ought to give all we’ve got, even if it means—” she cut herself off with a sudden heavy cough before finishing, “—taking risks…” 

“You okay?” Roxanne asked, placing a hand on Deborah’s shoulder in concern. 

After another cough, Deborah glanced at Roxanne and smiled at her. “I’m fine! It’s just this little itch in my throat,” she stated, quickly noticing the other girls finishing their preparation and leaving. “C’mon. Let’s get this over with.” 

Confidently sticking up her nose and puffing up her chest, she followed the others out, leaving Roxanne standing alone for a second, with her eyebrow raised in confusion, before she too left, leaving the lights to turn off automatically. If anything, that itch in Deborah’s throat didn’t seem so little to her. 

* * *

At the choir room, Rachel and the boys were already in their seats, waiting for the girls to show up. When they did, classy and radiant, Pluto was the first to notice, and let out a piercing whistle as they took their place. “Since the boys took their time to explain their performance, so shall we,” Deborah spoke into her microphone and cleared her throat before explaining. “This is meant to be about the contrast between those who flaunt their wealth and those who don’t need to be swimming in coins to be happy. Let’s be real, Scrooge McDuck should be dead by now.” 

In response, the boys just gave her confused looks, except for Jeremiah, who leaned in towards Rajeesh and muttered into his ear if he was the only one who got that. And then, with a hand signal from Deborah, the song began, and the lights dimmed, allowing a spotlight to shine on the girls, further emphasizing the glimmer of their dresses. 

 **Billie** : _Shine bright like a diamond_

 _Shine bright like a diamond_  

 **Roxanne** : _Find light in the beautiful sea_

_I choose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I_

_We’re like diamonds in the sky_  

 **Stephanie** : _You’re a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I’m alive_

_We’re like diamonds in the sky_  

It was then that Kimber and Shiloh shoved Stephanie out of the way, Roxanne catching her just as the duo began to sing their lines. While Kimber was feeling quite dizzy, that didn’t stop her from singing. 

 **Shiloh (Kimber)** : _You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)_

_Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)_

_Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris_

_High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)_  

 **Kimber** : _Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that_

_Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back_

_What? Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?_

_Champagne spillin', you should taste that_  

 **Deborah (with Rising Phoenix Girls)** : _I'm so fancy (tonight)_

_You already know (you and I)_

**Billie** : _We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

 **Deborah (with Rising Phoenix Girls)** : _I'm so fancy (eye to eye)_

_Can't you taste this gold? (So alive)_

_Remember my name (We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky)_

_'Bout to blow_  

 **Deborah** : _Yeah, keep on turning it up_

_Chandelier swinging, we don't give a f..._

_Film star, yeah, I'm deluxe_

_Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow!_  

Then, the music simmered down, as most of the girls got on one knee with their heads hung down while Stephanie and Deborah stood together, back to back. Much to the relief of everyone else, there was noticeably less tension between them than at the time of the school musical. 

 **Stephanie** : _Shine bright like a diamond_

 _Shine bright like a diamond_  

 **Deborah** : _Never turn down nothing,_

 _Slaying these girls, gold trigger on the gun like_  

Finally, the four other girls stood up and the group continued to dance, swaying their hips and waving their arms to the beat, all while the boys clapped along in delight. 

 **Deborah (with Rising Phoenix Girls)** : _I'm so fancy (tonight)_

_You already know (you and I)_

**Billie** : _We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

 **Rising Phoenix Girls (Deborah)** : _(I'm so fancy) Eye to eye, so alive_

_('Bout to blow) We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_(Who that, who that) Shine bright like a diamond_

_(That do that, do that) Shine bright like a diamond_

_(Who that, who that) Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  

With their hands in the air, the girls finished their number, which was, as anticipated, met with applause from the boys, particularly Rajeesh. Suddenly, Deborah began to cough again, this time more intensely, almost as if she was choking. Breathing heavily and clutching her throat, she desperately ran out of the choir room, watched by her confused and worried comrades. The most worried, for sure, was Rachel. 

* * *

Sometime later, Rachel found Deborah at the nurse’s office, as the male nurse, Wyatt Bjorgman, took a look inside her mouth to find out what was wrong with her throat. “Just what I thought. Sore throat. Her vocal chords have been strained,” Wyatt stated, allowing Deborah to approach Rachel as he continued, “It’s not much, though. With the proper treatment, she’ll get better in no time.” 

Rachel just nodded, visibly relieved, but still concerned. 

Shortly after, at Rachel’s office, Deborah had her head hung down as she explained just what happened, or at least tried to. “I never meant for this to happen,” she stated, her voice so hoarse it was almost a croak. “Ever since the whole thing with the Bubble Pop Beauties, I’ve been constantly pushing myself to get better than them. To prove them wrong… This is torture, Miss Berry. What if I’m never able to sing again?” 

“Don’t say that, Deborah. It’s just a sore throat.” Rachel reassured her, “It’s nowhere as bad as when I got tonsilitis and had to go through surgery during my sophomore year. You’re overreacting, even if it’s the way you are… Just like Finn told me back then.” 

This did little to lift Deborah’s spirits. “There’s nothing to worry about here.” Rachel added, taking Deborah’s hand in hers. “Treat yourself and rest your voice for a while. Hopefully, you’ll get better in time for Sectionals.” 

In response, Deborah was able to muster up a small smile, giving Rachel a tender gaze for a few seconds before standing up and leaving the office, still downtrodden, but now considerably less so. As soon as Deborah was gone, Rachel finally noticed the strange cinnamon-scented brown envelope laying on her desk. Upon opening it, Rachel took out a letter that had apparently been written with pink ink, and began to read. “ _Ms. Rachel Berry, you and your Glee club, the Rising Phoenixes of William McKinley High School, are cordially invited…_ ”

* * *

A few days later, Rachel and the Rising Phoenix kids, Deborah included, were at Private Lady Cynthia Academy’s auditorium, sitting in the first few front rows, facing the closed curtains. “This makes no sense.” Billie complained, rubbing her temples in frustration. 

Aiden, who was sitting on her left, merely nodded in agreement. “Why would they invite one of their opponents to watch them perform?” he questioned. “It’s like having Spider-Man go bowling with the Sinister Six, or having Orlando Bloom attend a Justin Bieber concert.” 

“Good analogies, Aiden, but I’m talking about them referring to us as ‘the Rising Phoenixes’.” Billie pointed out, complete with air quotes. “It’s Rising _Phoenix_! There’s no plural!” 

On her other side was Shiloh, whose hand was patting the seat to her right, meant for Kimber, who had just returned from the bathroom outside the auditorium. “What took you so long?” Shiloh questioned, with a tinge of concern in her voice. 

With her head down, Kimber wiped her mouth and turned her gaze to her best friend. “It’s nothing. You have plenty to worry about already.” 

Just then, the auditorium went dark and the curtains opened, a spotlight shining upon the Bubble Pop Beauties, who, along with their uniforms, were now wearing long bubblegum pink capes over frilly light blue party dresses. Soon, the music began, as the Beauties turned around and began to sing and dance, with Mikaela front and center. 

 **Bubble Pop Beauties** : _I'm giving you everything_

 _All that joy can bring, this I swear_  

As Mikaela took a few steps forward, the other Beauties turned their backs to the audience again, swiveling their hips to the beat and letting her hog the spotlight. Slowly, as her solo went on, the Beauties turned around again and silently danced around Mikaela, occasionally providing back-up vocals for her. 

 **Mikaela (with Bubble Pop Beauties)** : _Last time that we had this conversation_

_I decided we should be friends_

_Yeah, but now we're going round in circles_

_Tell me will this deja vu never end?_

_Oh, now you tell me that you've fallen in love,_

_Well, I never ever (thought that would be)_

_This time you gotta take it easy_

_Throwing (far too much emotions at me)_  

The other Beauties began to dance seductively, with two of them rubbing their backs against Mikaela’s sides, which ended up getting August’s attention. Bothered by this, Roxanne slapped his shoulder and shushed him before he could say anything. 

 **Mikaela (with Bubble Pop Beauties)** : _But any fool can see (they're falling)_

 _I gotta make you understand_  

 **Bubble Pop Beauties (Mikaela)** : _I'm giving you everything_

_All that joy can bring, this I swear (I give you everything)_

_And all that I want from you_

_Is a promise you will be there_

_Yeah, I want you!_  

During the instrumental break, one particular Beauty, the same African-American girl who hesitated to join her friends when Deborah was spying the previous week, took her time to do a little dance solo away from the others, getting August’s attention right away. As soon as she noticed him staring at her, she smiled and winked at him, before swiftly returning to dance with her comrades. Mikaela didn’t even notice that she’d been doing her own thing. 

 **Mikaela** : _Any fool can see they're falling, gotta make you understand_

_I'll give you everything, on this I swear_

_Just promise you'll always be there_  

 **Bubble Pop Beauties (Mikaela)** : _I'm giving you everything (I'm giving you everything)_

_All that joy can bring (All that joy can bring)_

_This I swear (Yes, I swear)_

_And all that I want from you (All that I want from you)_

_Is a promise (I want you to promise you'll)_

_You will be there (Always be there)_

_I'm giving you everything…_  

As the performance was nearing its ending, the music suddenly faded into deaf ears to Rachel, who tapped her chin and smiled, already thinking of a little something that could very well boost the kids’ confidence. 

But first, she would have to look up certain people on Facebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** With Rising Phoenix intimidated by the Bubble Pop Beauties, Rachel calls forth two New Directions alumni to teach them a thing or two that could benefit the way they perform, while an unpredicted secret relationship starts to blossom, and the pressure that comes with being head Cheerio takes its toll on Kimber.
> 
>  **Songs featured in this chapter:**  
>  "Candy" - Robbie Williams  
> "What is this Feeling? (Loathing)" - Wicked  
> "Miss Jackson/My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" - Panic! At the Disco/Fall Out Boy  
> "Diamonds/Fancy" - Rihanna/Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX  
> "Say You'll Be There" - Spice Girls


	8. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rising Phoenix intimidated by the Bubble Pop Beauties, Rachel calls forth two New Directions alumni to teach them a thing or two that could benefit the way they perform, while an unpredicted secret relationship starts to blossom, and the pressure that comes with being head Cheerio takes its toll on Kimber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **So here’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful:** Rising Phoenix is heading for Sectionals, but one of the choirs they’re facing off against is, like, really good. They’re called the Bubble Pop Beauties and they’re led by this one girl who most likely steals candy from babies in her spare time. Deborah hated her from the get-go, so she pressured herself to be even better than them, but ended up with a sore throat. Also, Billie wants to find out who her mom is, Kimber’s been throwing up quite a lot even though she claims to be fine, and Pluto’s been developing feelings for Stephanie since they were paired up in the school musical. Maybe they should just have a pep talk with Anabiel and call it a day. **And that’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful!** _(GLEE!~)_

A new week had just started at McKinley, and there were murmurs and stunned looks coming from various students, in particular the Titans and Cheerios, as a man and woman, both in their mid-30s, made their way down the hallways. No one knew quite what brought either of them back, since they were quite well-known, and had accomplished what every teen with big dreams who lived at Lima longed for. Unsurprisingly, Paloma was following them around, snapping as many pictures of them as she could, until the two unexpected guests got to the destination: Rachel’s office, just as she was about to leave for the Glee club meeting of the day. 

A smile lit up her face at the sight of the new arrivals, one that remained during the Glee club meeting for the day, as she wrote the word “Dance” on the whiteboard, under the watch of most of the kids—for some reason, Kimber hadn’t shown up yet. “Dancing. An essential component of a perfect musical performance, especially when it comes to show choir.” Rachel began to explain, facing the kids and taking a step forward. “Even if you can’t sing or just aren’t confident in your vocal prowess, unlike me, your body language can showcase who you really are and who you want to be.” 

Throughout the speech, while Billie and Danny smiled and nodded in agreement, Aiden was quick to notice how zoned out August looked at the moment, and tried to snap him back to reality. On the other hand, Pluto was quite nonchalant about the whole thing, resting his arms on the chair in front of him. “Okay, but where exactly are you going with this?” he inquired, scratching the back of his neck. 

“You see, when I was in New Directions…” Rachel pointed out, eliciting a murmur of ‘here we go again’ as she continued, “…Mr. Schue came up with this little thing called ‘Booty Camp’, which had the purpose of improving the dancing skills of certain members, including Finn.” She paused to smile at Danny before adding, “And with Sectionals nearing, I decided to bring back ‘Booty Camp’ to not just boost your dancing skills, but also your confidence, since I noticed you were _pretty_ bummed after watching the Bubble Pop Beauties perform, some moreso than others.” 

At that last part, she shifted her gaze to Deborah, who silently nodded her head. “And to help me, I brought back…” Rachel added in increasing excitement, “Wait for it… Two of my friends from New Directions!” 

This was enough to get the Rising Phoenix kids a little more excited, though not as much as Rachel expected them to be. “Without further ado, I give you… Mike Chang and Brittany S. Pierce!” 

And indeed, upon hearing their names, the Asian and blonde entered and were instantly greeted by the kids’ applause, in particular that of Parry and Pluto at Mike, and of Jeremiah and Shiloh at Brittany. “Are baap re… It is the pretty bisexual lady that hosts _Fondue For Two_!” Rajeesh, an avid watcher of the web show in question, gasped in amazement. 

While Mike just smiled and waved to the kids, Brittany, with her hands behind her back, sported her usual absent-minded expression. “Y’know, it still baffles me that we’ve gotten to the 2030s without the world blowing up.” She mumbled, pausing to look around the choir room before adding, “Or zombies in flying cars.” 

Completely ignoring Brittany’s comment, Rachel approached the two and placed her hand on Mike’s shoulder. “Now, to start off “Dance Week”, I would greatly appreciate it if you two sang a song to demonstrate just why you were brought back here.” She stated, “And since Mike here is more of a man of action--” 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Brittany cut her off, already with her iPod in hand. 

Right away, as a beat began to take over the choir room, Brittany took a few steps forward, bent over to flip her hair, and finally began to sing, showing off some of her dance moves alongside Mike. To say that they “still got it” would be an understatement. 

 **Brittany** : _I stay out too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_I go on too many dates_

_But I can't make 'em stay_

_At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_  

As the two alumni continued dancing, Mike gestured for the kids to come over, which they slowly did, letting the rhythm pulse through their bodies. Even Deborah was smiling and enjoying herself. 

 **Brittany** : _But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving_

_It's like I got this music in my mind saying_

_It's gonna be alright_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_  

Then, amidst the dancing, Rachel placed her foot on one of the chairs and thrust her fist up. "Listen up! Think about it, while you've been getting down and out about liars and bullies, you could've been getting down, to this! Sick! Beat!" she shouted, earning cheers from the kids, before Brittany sat on the piano and began to rap for some reason. 

 **Brittany** : _My ex-man brought his new girlfriend, she's like_

_Oh my god, I'm just gonna shake it_

_To the fella over there with the hella good hair_

_Won't you come on over, baby_

_We can shake, shake, shake_  

After a second of silence, Mike raised his arm towards Brittany, allowing her take his hand, get off the piano and dance with him a la “Valerie”, a smile of nostalgia appearing on Rachel’s face as they did so. 

 **Brittany** : _Yeah, ohhh!_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)_

_I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)_

_And the fakers gonna fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)_

_I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off,_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  

When the song came to a close, Mike and Brittany, holding hands, bowed to the kids as they and Rachel clapped and cheered at them, putting a good start to the week… At least for most of them, as the smile in Shiloh’s face slowly vanished as something she should have noticed long ago dawned on her. 

“Where’s Kimber?” 

* * *

After going through the entirety of the McKinley campus, Shiloh finally found her. At the gymnasium, completely on her own, Kimber was focused on practicing intricate moves to the tune of one of the songs chosen by Kitty for the Cheerios’ Nationals routine, Metro Station’s “Disco”. Clearly she had been there for quite a while now; droplets of sweat stained her skin and uniform, and her ponytail was starting to come undone. Midway through one of the steps, however, she tumbled down, landing on one knee, and placed her hand on her forehead. With a gasp, Shiloh ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "You okay?" 

"I am, Shil..." Kimber stammered, "I-I really am..." 

Genuinely concerned, Shiloh placed her hands on Kimber’s shoulder and looked into her dark blue eyes. "Kimberly Hayes, I know there's something wrong with you. We're best friends. We're not supposed to hide these things from each other." Shiloh stated, "Please... Tell me the truth." 

Finally, Kimber let out a sad sigh. "Earlier today, during practice for Nationals, Principal Sylvester was there, and she saw that I was trembling. That I was feeling weak." She explained, looking down at her hands. "I mean... I'm head Cheerio, for Pete’s sake. If we lose Nationals, all the blame will be pinned on me..." 

It was agonizing for Shiloh to see her like that."Kim… You shouldn't be doing this. Think about it. Look what happened to Deb--" 

"Leave me alone!" Kimber cut her off, waving a hand in front of her face, nearly slapping her. 

In shock, Shiloh just stood up and began to walk away. "I'm just telling you to do the right thing. Before you end up getting hurt." She advised, before finally leaving the gymnasium, head hung low. 

As she caught her breath, Kimber slowly stood up. At that point, a new song had begun to play. She took a deep breath, shaking out her limbs, keeping track of the routine. _Step, clap. Step, step, clap. Ssstep, clap. Step, step, clap._  

 **Kimber** : _I was on the outside lookin' in_

_Wondering where do I go from here_

_I wanna show the world my time is now_

_I won't hold back, I'm comin’ out_

_Because tonight I'm so inspired_

_I feel the beat, it takes me higher_

_To break free is my desire_

_This is the new me_  

From how much she was moving, her hair was now fully down, strands covering her face as she kept dancing. Her head was spinning, and her limbs, no longer as built as they were when she was promoted, were already aching, but she wouldn’t let that stop her. 

 **Kimber** : _I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let-let it go (Let it go)_

_Let-let it go (Let it go)_

_Gonna lose your mind, just let it go, let it go_

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let-let it go, let-let it go, let-let it go_  

_1, 2, can't nobody hold me_

_3, 4, drop it to the floor_

_5, 6, make your body twist_

_Let it go like this, let it go like this—_  

And she fell again, this time flat on her stomach. Inbetween heavy breathing, a pitiful moan escaped from Kimber’s lips. All of that hurt, it really did. But she didn’t want to quit. She was a Cheerio. She _could_ do this… Or at least she thought she could. 

* * *

Much later, as night was falling, August had stayed behind in the craft room to work on the outfits for the big 60’s-inspired group number the three New Directions alumni, or “Newdies” as he called them, were planning to have the kids put on to wrap up the week, and as a self-reward whenever he finished a particular article of clothing, he took his time to work on his dance moves, which weren’t exactly the best, but at least nowhere as stiff as Parry pre-Glee club—or at least from what he’d heard of it. 

Upon finishing a simple pink dress with black polka dots, which was meant for Kimber, he smiled, got up, and was about to practice a spin when he noticed a shadow outside the room passing over the floor. A shadow that wasn’t his own. This left him baffled, scratching his bleached blonde head. That didn’t look at all like a shadow of one of the janitors—who else could be there at that time of the night was beyond him. 

Suspicious, he decided to walk out of the room and follow whoever that shadow belonged to, and ended up at the choir room, witnessing as a girl in the Private Lady Cynthia uniform took a look inside the music sheet cabinet. He should have seen this coming—clearly Principal Sylvester joined forces with Private Lady Cynthia’s own principal to take down Rising Phoenix and cut the program for good! And there was no way he would let that be. 

“Excuse me, miss…” he spoke up, getting the girl’s attention—turns out she was the same pretty African-American girl who made eyes at him during the Bubble Pop Beauties performance. Same short hair, same skin tone, same everything. 

As he began to stammer and back away, the girl rushed towards him in concern and put her hands up in front of him. “Easy there! I don’t wanna hurt you!” she exclaimed, “Please… Can we… Sit down so I can explain what this is all about?” 

After finally being able to process what was going on, August was more than glad to oblige. Apparently, her name was Patricia, and she was sent to McKinley in secret as to prove her loyalty to the Bubble Pop Beauties by stealing songs Rising Phoenix could perform at Sectionals. She actually didn’t like them at all, but Mikaela was too intimidating for her to muster up the guts to leave—or how Patricia described, an Uncanny Valley Girl to the max. 

Once August made sure he wouldn’t do anything to her either, the two spent the next three and a half minutes talking and getting to know each other better, and he was honestly relieved she didn’t think he was gay at first sight, unlike most girls he tended to hit on. Amusingly, Patricia shared the sentiment, since most people who heard of the Bubble Pop Beauties instantly assumed that just them being from an all-girl school automatically meant that they scissored each other on a regular basis. 

And then he noticed one of the music sheets she was holding. “I can’t believe this!” he gasped, snatching the sheet and looking at it in wonder. “I thought I was the only one of my age group who knew about this!” 

Patricia just chuckled and sat at the piano, one leg crossed over the other. “My dad used to sing it to me all the time when I was little…” she stated, facing the piano and playing the first few bars of the song. Letting out a hearty laugh, August sat next to her, with his back to the piano, and began to sing, softly closing his eyes. 

 **August** : _What’s somebody like you doing in a place like this?_

_Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_

**Patricia** : _Baby, tell me what's your story, I ain't shy, don’t you worry_

_I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight_

**August** : _Say, what’s someone like you doing in a place like this?_  

 **August and Patricia** : _I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away if we ever meet again_

_This free fall's got me so_

_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_  

As the two continued singing, August slowly slid over to her, turning around so he could look at her face. Right away, she noticed this and gave him a gentle smile, before her eyes darted back to the piano keys. 

 **Patricia** : _If we ever meet again, I'll have so much more to say_

 **August** : _If we ever meet again, I won't let you go away_  

 **August and Patricia** : _I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away if we ever meet again_

_This free fall's got me so_

_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_  

Just as she finished playing, Patricia turned back to August, only to be caught by surprise at how close he was leaning in towards her. With a sheepish chuckle, he backed away, adjusting his glasses, before she smiled at him and proceeded to stand up and walk away. “Where you goin’?” he asked, standing up as well. 

“I’m sorry, but I told Mikaela I wouldn’t be gone for long.” Patricia explained, before turning around and smiling at August. “But I promise I’ll find a way to meet you again. Even if it’s just during Sectionals.” 

She waved goodbye to him, and he waved back, smiling absent-mindedly while watching her leave, the sound of her footsteps echoing around the empty hallway. At that moment, August swore he could feel a thousand cocoons opening in his stomach, and tiny monarch butterflies taking a quick peek out before emerging and flapping their wings in ways other girls never made him feel.

* * *

Even the day after, as Mike and Brittany taught them the moves to “Single Ladies” at the April Rhodes Civic Pavillion stage, August tried as hard as he could to keep his mind off that girl, to the point of glancing at Brittany’s rear and legs every fifteen seconds—sure, she was old enough to be his mom, but she was still damn fine. Besides, if Pluto could find Miss Berry attractive, why not? 

But as it turned out, he wasn’t the only one with something else in mind. As she danced along with the others, Billie approached Aiden and nudged his shoulder. “Aiden, quick. We need to talk.” She whispered to him, allowing him to come closer to her as she continued, “Right now, I…” She cleared her throat before finishing in a hushed tone, “I think Miss Brittany may be my mom.” 

All she got from Aiden was a puzzled eyebrow raise. “No, seriously. Apparently she was the one who took dad’s virginity when he was a sophomore, and they dated for a while.” Billie tried to explain, “Judging by what I’ve read on dad’s yearbooks so far, there’s a rough 33% chance she’s the one I came from, since she had to repeat senior year.” 

Aiden was still baffled at this. “I don’t think that’s too likely, Bil…” he pointed out, “Was she even around when he graduated? And even if she was, was she still interested in him back then?” 

“That’s just what I’m planning to ask her!” Billie stated, pushing a loose strand of hair off her face before adding, “I’m gonna ask her out, and if she accepts… Then maybe I’ll be able to connect the dots. I won’t know until I give it a try.” 

Just then, an audible thud caught everyone by surprise; it was Rajeesh, who had fallen to his knees, his blood sugar already running low. As Billie ran over to hold him close and still, Wyatt, already with the supplies in hand, rushed to his side to prepare him for the obligatory insulin shot, sterilizing the back of the boy’s elbow with an alcohol wipe and the syringe before finally injecting the substance into his veins. 

Once the procedure was done, Rajeesh sighed in relief and smiled at Billie, who smiled back before getting up and approaching  Brittany, who was with Mike warming up for another round of practice. “Miss Brittany, may I talk to you, please?” she pleaded, “It’s important.” 

Brittany, stretching her arms behind her back, just nodded her head. “Sure, what is it?” she asked, looking down at Billie. “It’s about the dance, isn’t it?” 

In response, Billie let her gaze shift to the empty audience seats before she looked back at Brittany and replied, “Of course not ! It’s actually a lot more…” She bit her lip before finishing, “Personal, if you will.” 

This being Brittany S. Pierce she was talking to, this would end up the exact way Billie thought it would.

* * *

_Fondue for Two!_

_Fondue for Two!_

_That’s some hot dish!_

_Fondue for Two!_  

Right away, the updated version of the theme song faded into the hotel room Brittany was in during her and Mike’s stay in Lima, as she happily waved to the camera. “Hello, unicorns, and welcome to another Fondue for Two!” she greeted, already dipping an uneven piece of raw meat inside the pot of melted chocolate. “Today, I’m speaking from Lima, Ohio, home of McKinley’s newest Glee club, Rising Phoenix, and our guest today is its co-director, Billie Jean Abrams.” 

At this, the camera panned over to Billie, who was dusting off what appeared to be hair caught on her clothes. “By the way, sorry about the cat fur. When I left, Small Lady Rizzo Tubbington the Second was shedding, and I didn’t have time to get her fur off my clothes, so it’s all over the apartment.” Brittany pointed out, taking the chocolate-covered meat in her mouth and savouring in it before swallowing and continuing, “So, what motivated you to join forces with Rachel Berry and restart the club?” 

Billie than let out a heavy breath. “I think you may know it already, but…” She began to respond, “New Directions, and Glee in general, meant a lot to my dad. It was a safe haven, for him and for everyone else there, including you. In particular, if it wasn’t for it…” She then cleared her throat and glanced at Brittany before finishing, “…he wouldn’t have met my mom, y’know?” 

Brittany just nodded her head. “You’re right…” 

This earned an ecstatic grin of hope from Billie in response. She couldn’t believe it. Her plan really was working… 

“…which reminds me… Hi, Valerie!” Brittany finished cheerfully, waving to the camera while holding a doll of a blonde Cheerio that suspiciously resembled herself in her free hand. “Hope you’re enjoying the company of Mamacita and Auntie ‘Cedes in while Mommy isn’t around for now!” 

Upon hearing that, the grin vanished from Billie’s face, an eyebrow arched in confusion. “…Valerie?” 

“Yeah. My five-year-old daughter with Santana.” Brittany replied with a giggle, handing Billie the doll. “In hindsight, maybe I should have brought her here. She always wanted an older sister, so I think she’d love you!” 

And just like that, when she thought she achieved her goal, the confirmation that Brittany was, in fact, not her mother hit Billie like a royal ton of bricks, earning her a look of shock that would stay there until the end of the episode. It wasn’t that Brittany wasn’t the only one that could be her mother… Billie was just _that_ desperate. 

_Fondue for Two!_

* * *

After a week’s worth of dance numbers, Booty Camp meetings, and Aiden and Shiloh drooling buckets over Mike’s physique, they were finally ready to wrap up Dance Week with a swinging 60’s number. Backstage at the Civic Pavillion, already in her pink dress while applying hairspray to keep her hair up in a beehive, Kimber felt a slight dizziness, as well as a familiar stomachache. The groan that emerged from her lips caught the attention of an already costumed Mike. “You okay?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Rubbing her temples, Kimber shifted her gaze to him and nodded her head silently. “Once we’re done with this… Could you ask Rachel to take all of us out to dinner, somewhere?” she wondered, “Breadstix, Taco Bell… I don’t care where, I’m just hungry.” 

“I’ll ask her, don’t worry.” Mike told her tenderly, taking her by the hand and guiding her out to the stage, where all the other kids, along with Rachel and Brittany, were appropriately dolled up as 60’s kids, almost as if they had stepped out of the time machine Brittany once claimed to be working on way back in high school. With a grin, Mike slid over to center stage and grabbed the vintage mic from the stand, motioning for the kids to come over. 

 **Mike** : _One, two, three_

_One, two, three_

_Ow! Uh! Alright! Uh!_

_Got to know how to Pony like Bony Moronie_

_Mashed Potato, do the Alligator_

_Put your hand on your hips, yeah_

_Let your backbone slip_

_Do the Watusi like my little Lucy_

_Ow! Uh!_  

Amidst playful interactions between the kids, everyone was dancing their bones out and having a great time, even Billie, who was still noticeably bummed about the whole thing with Brittany, but knew she was only one of the three women who could be her mother, so thus far, there was nothing to fuss about. 

 **Mike with Rising Phoenix** : _Na, na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na_

**Mike** : _Need somebody help me say it one time!_

 **Mike with Rising Phoenix** : _Na, na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na_  

 **Mike** : _Ohh!_

_Dancin' in the alley, with Long Tall Sally_

_Twistin' with Lucy, doin' the Watusi_

_Roll over on your back, I like it like that_

_Do that Jerk, oh_

_Watch me work, y'all_

_Ow! Do it!_

_Wow! Do it!_

_Watch me do it!_  

Mike then threw the mic aside to show off some of his moves, the kids surrounding him, swaying and clapping along. However, unknown to everyone else, Kimber suddenly frowned and let out another groan, reaching towards her temples again. She felt a familiar emptiness and weakness, as well as if the Pavillion was spinning around her. 

 **Mike** : _Ohh, help me!_

_Ohh, help me!_

_Ohh, help me!_

_Ohh, help me!_  

“Help… Me…” 

And just like that, Kimber’s consciousness faded away, and she crashed to the floor, her beehive nearly coming undone. Instantly noticing this, Shiloh gasped in horror, rushing towards her best friend and taking her unconscious form in her arms. This put the dance party to a screeching halt, everyone gathering around the duo as the Hatter held the fallen Hare close and cried out for her, dangerously close to tears. 

This was exactly what Shiloh had been fearing. 

And she just had no idea of what to do. 

All she could do was wait. 

And did she ever.

* * *

The subsequent half hour was excruciating, moreso for Shiloh than the rest. By the time Kimber regained conciousness, her dress was replaced with a white robe, her hair was hanging loose and messy over her shoulders, and her make-up had been wiped off her face, exposing slight bags under her eyes. Looking around groggily, she quickly noticed the vial hanging above her containing the serum that was being injected in her veins, and spotted Wyatt, sitting at his desk while talking to Kitty, presumably about what happened to her. If anything, Kimber had never seen the coach so concerned before. 

With hitched breath, Kimber watched as Kitty approached her and folded her arms. “Kimber, I’m so disappointed in you.” She   in a tone that sent a shiver down the redhead’s spine. “How could you do this to yourself?” 

“I-I’m sorry, Coach Wilde, I…” Kimber stammered weakly, “…it’s just that… I wanted to be the perfect head Cheerio. I wanted to be worthy of a Nationals victory. And you know how Principal Sylvester is regarding the Cheerios. So one day, when I noticed I was gaining a few extra pounds, I…” 

There was no need for her to finish the phrase. Suddenly, it all made sense to Kitty—not just the puking, but also Kimber’s recent habit of staying behind after actual Cheerio practice so she could practice even further. Now that she thought of it, the look of guilt in Kimber’s face reminded her quite a lot of the guilt Kitty herself felt after her first Sectionals competition upon the realization of the harm she did by gaslighting one Marley Rose into bulimia. “Kimber… I’ve made a decision.” Kitty stated sternly, “I have no choice but to kick you out of the Cheerios. 

At this, Kimber felt her eyes widen in shock, and balled her fists with trembling fingers. That was the exact opposite of what she wanted. “Coach Wilde… Y-You can’t do this…” she protested as Kitty turned her back towards her. “Not to your captain.” 

“No big deal. I can always make Isis captain and call it a day. She always stood out to me anyway.” Kitty remarked, suddenly starting to sound like Sue, before heading towards the entrance and turning her gaze at Kimber. “I guess you really are your generation’s Quinn Fabray.” 

With that, Kitty walked out, watched by a more than worried Shiloh, who instantly dashed in and took Kimber’s hand in hers. After two seconds of silently looking into her friend’s eyes, Kimber, unable to hold back the tears, pulled her close and sobbed into her shoulder, Shiloh silently returning the hug, all while the remaining members of Rising Phoenix, as well as the three Newdies, stood by the doorway in concern, Rachel briefly glancing at Kitty before turning her gaze back to an already broken Kimber. 

It was true that she wanted to be like Quinn Fabray. But not like _this_.

* * *

That night, at the Hayes household, after a long, cold shower and healthy shots of homemade serum every twenty minutes as per Wyatt’s recommendations, Kimber, already in her Pink Panther pajamas, was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. After a full five seconds, the hopelessness in her face began to vanish. So what if she wasn’t a Cheerio anymore? Even when she was kicked out by Principal Sylvester back in the day, Quinn was still able to move on and release all the frustrations she had bottled inside her. 

And then Kimber remembered Quinn’s senior year haircut. The old Asian tradition of cutting one’s hair, symbolizing a new beginning. 

Considerably less depressed, Kimber got off the bed, made her way to the mirror on the other side of the room, and took a pair of scissors out of the top drawer of the bedside cabinet. With her eyes squeezed shut, she grabbed a chunk of hair, placed it between the scissor blades at the length of her chin… 

And from that moment, Cheerio captain Kimber Hayes was dead and buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** Due to the harsh consequences of Kimber's eating disorder, Rachel comes up with a special assignment dedicated to female empowerment and self-acceptance, and calls forth two other New Directions alumni to aid her, including a former victim-turned friend of Kitty's.
> 
>  **Songs featured in this chapter:**  
>  "Shake It Off" - Taylor Swift  
> "Disco" - Metro Station  
> "Let It Go" - Brit & Alex  
> "If We Ever Meet Again" - Timbaland ft. Katy Perry  
> "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" - Beyoncé  
> "Land of a Thousand Dances" - Cannibal and the Headhunters (Wilson Pickett cover)


	9. Curves and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the harsh consequences of Kimber's eating disorder, Rachel comes up with a special assignment dedicated to female empowerment and self-acceptance, and calls forth two other New Directions alumni to aid her, including a former victim-turned friend of Kitty's.

For the first time, cheerleading practice didn’t bring Shiloh enough pleasure. Having Isis as captain wasn’t quite the same thing. Up until that point, she and Kimber had been inseparable, Hatter and Hare—and even if several adaptations tried to tell the audience otherwise by pairing the Hatter with Alice for the sake of a romantic subplot and having the March Hare sway in the background, it never felt quite right to her. 

When they all knew practice was over for the day, Shiloh was the first to leave. 

She headed straight to the girls’ room, just to have some time for herself. Enough time for her to process what happened in the past few weeks. As she let the water cleanse her face, she noticed she wasn’t alone. There was another girl there, in suspender shorts and armwarmers, washing a black beanie in the sink beside the one she was at. Her gaze trailed up, only for her to recognize the pink fabric tied around her neck, now stained with blue sparkling liquid. 

That was Kimber, with her hair cut to a bob, and a blueberry slushie facial. 

Shiloh’s first instinct was to wrap her arms around her in a way that almost seemed like she’d never let go, even if she ended up getting some slushie residue on her own clothes. “I missed you so much, oh my goodness…” Kimber heard her mumble, trying as hard as she could not to cry, and returned the hug.

* * *

Not too long later after the reunion, a now cleaned up Kimber stood at the center of the choir room, where she was allowed to let out everything she had kept bottled up inside her for so long—via song, of course. 

 **Kimber** : _Mama said, you're a pretty girl_

_What's in your head, it doesn't matter_

_Brush your hair, fix your teeth_

_What you wear is all that matters_

_Just another stage, pageant the pain away_

_This time I'm gonna take the crown_

_Without falling down, down, down_  

As Kimber continued singing, the regret evident in her face and voice, everyone else watched, or in a certain case, listened to her with legitimate concern and sorrow—even Jeremiah, who was never exactly fond of her or Shiloh, but was starting to see them with different eyes. Deborah, whose throat was no longer sore, rested her head on Parry’s shoulder, while he reached out to hold her hand, the two exchanging a glance before shifting their focus back to Kimber. 

 **Kimber** : _Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_

_Perfection is a disease of a nation_

_Pretty hurts, pretty hurts_

_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_

_We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see_

_It's the soul that needs the surgery_

_Plastic smiles and denial can only take you so far_

_Then you break when the fake façade leaves you in the dark_

_You're left with shattered mirrors_

_And the shards of a beautiful past_  

If there was something Rachel could be sure of from that performance alone, it was that Kimber really was feeling the song. It wasn’t just drama-queening—her pain was genuine. Even during the final chorus, which was meant to be rousing and powerful, her voice was low, but it still clearly cracked at times. 

 **Kimber** : _Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_

_We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see_

_It's the soul that needs the surgery_

_When you're alone all by yourself_

_And you're lying in your bed_

_Reflection stares right into you_

_Are you happy with yourself?_

_You stripped away the masquerade_

_The illusion has been shed_

_Are you happy with yourself?_

_Are you happy with yourself?_  

Just then, Kimber paused and took a deep breath, embracing herself and closing her eyes, in utter silence. She would be lying if she sang that last line. At that moment, she was in no way happy with herself. Not after nearly self-destructing, at her own free will, from the inside out.

* * *

Moments later, a still deeply concerned Rachel made her way towards Anabiel’s office, knocking on the door just as the counselor lit a cardamom incense stick. “Come in, Rachel. It’s rude to just stand there, you know.” Anabiel stated, allowing her to enter the office and sit opposite her. “Let me guess… Glee club matters?” 

Rachel nodded sadly in agreement. “It’s about Kimber, specifically. I had no idea of the trouble she was going through.” She stated, “Then again, I’m not one to pay much attention to the feelings of others, but this is Kimber Hayes we’re talking about. Weeks ago, she was all sass and smiles, just as the Cheerios captain should be. I had no idea she had much bottled up inside her.” 

Paying close attention, Anabiel placed a hand on Rachel’s shoulder and looked into her eyes. “You know, Rachel… She isn’t the only one. All around the world, even now, there are millions of kids, mostly girls, constantly pressured by society standards to change who they are.” She pointed out, “And now is a perfect time for your Glee kids to tackle such an issue.” 

Rachel just let out a sigh. “It would, but I’m not sure if it would work.” She retorted, “None of the Glee girls nowadays isn’t… Y’know… On the heavyset side. In my day we had Mercedes, and even after we graduated, Unique transferred on the following year and, as far as I’m concerned, stayed until her own graduation. I could call either of them back if Mercedes wasn’t a world-famous superstar and Unique didn’t have such a tight trans* rights activist schedule.” 

That was when Anabiel suddenly got an idea. “What about that Lauren Zizes lady? Y’know, the one the Wrestling Club kids are constantly talking about?” she pointed out, biting her lip before continuing, “I mean, I have no idea of how things work in the pro-wrestling world, since I’m not as big on them as they are… But it seems she was in New Directions with you, wasn’t she?” 

Rachel was about to question what she said, before something clicked inside her. She had completely forgotten Lauren Zizes became part of New Directions, thanks to Puck, when Kurt  decided to transfer to Dalton, only to hop off the wagon after a devastating Nationals loss. While Lauren wasn’t exactly a good singer, she was definitely one to make her presence known. She didn’t give a damn about beauty standards; in fact, she didn’t give a damn, period. Sure, she was a bit of a bitch, but her attitude towards what people thought of her was just what Rising Phoenix needed.

* * *

The following day, during lunch, the Rising Phoenix girls minus Kimber made their way towards the Cheerios’ table, as Isis happily chatted with a few of her fellow Cheerios, including Casence, Alyssa McBride—a freckled lesbian junior of Irish-Texan ancestry—and Dorian Grimes—a tanned strawberry blond senior Isis engaged in makeouts with after the Cinderella opening night and had been dating ever since. “Oh, look, if it isn’t those loser Gleek girls.” Alyssa remarked in a condescending tone worthy of one Santana Lopez, standing up and folding her arms as she approached them. “I assume you want to remind us of how you’re ‘this close to Regionals’ or whatever you keep on rambling about.” 

“Okay, first things first, the term ‘Gleek’ has been deemed offensive since 2020. We’d rather be called ‘Glee club members’, or even ‘show choir enthusiasts’.” Stephanie retorted, waving her cane on Alyssa’s face. “And second, we have to win Sectionals if we want to get remotely close to Regionals.” 

In response, Alyssa let out a clearly annoyed groan. “Whatever! Just go away and rid us of your preachy Planeteer talk!” she complained, pushing Stephanie away and knocking her down in the rudest way possible. 

As Roxanne went over to help her sister, Shiloh stepped up and took Alyssa’s chin between her fingers. “Listen up, Runaway Bride. This isn’t preachy Planeteer talk. It’s serious.” She stated sternly, “All of the pressure to stay in so-called perfect shape turned Kimber upside down. It’s been like that since forever, and it needs to stop.” 

Deborah nodded in agreement, placing a hand on Roxanne’s shoulder. “And we may not have the power to change people’s views completely,” she added, “But hopefully we’ll still be able to convince others to do so.” 

From where he was, Dorian subtly rolled his eyes, pulling a visibly bothered Isis close. “Really? You and what army?” 

At this, the five girls exchanged glances, nodded at one another, and turned back at the Cheerios, smirking. “A one-woman army.” Billie responded. 

This led the Cheerios to start chuckling in mockery… Only for their jaws to drop in shock as they and everyone at the cafeteria took notice of the imposing presence of Lauren Zizes herself. Only Casence wasn’t intimidated, what with her being a closet pro-wrestling fangirl. Ever scowling, Lauren approached Alyssa and shot her a glare that could easily chill one’s spine. After remaining silent for a full second, Alyssa puffed up her chest and tried to muster up enough courage to face that woman. “I-I’m not afraid of you!” she exclaimed, charging headfirst at Lauren. “Show me what you’ve go--” 

Lauren cut her off by grabbing her by the shoulders and wordlessly tossing her against the wall like no big deal. Assorted gasps came from the other Cheerios as they rushed to help Alyssa up—except for Casence, whose eyes were already sparkling. After that, Lauren only had one thing to say. 

“You just got Zized.” 

This was met with ecstatic cheers and hollers of triumph from the five Rising Phoenix girls, as well as chipper applause from Casence. While the Glee club usually didn’t rely on that kind of approach, at that moment, Shiloh couldn’t help but think, it would be pretty freakin’ appropriate, just to give those vapid Cheerios a piece of their mind. And in all honesty, Lauren’s singing was considerably better now than back in the day, but not by much. 

 **Lauren** : _I suppose I should tell you what this bitch is thinking_

_You'll find me in the studio and not in the kitchen_

_I won't be bragging 'bout my cars or talking 'bout my chains_

_Don't need to shake my ass for you 'cause I've got a brain_  

Just then, Shiloh shot a glance at the jocks’ table and approached them, sitting on the table with one leg crossed over the other. With a judgemental look, she pulled a plate of food away from one of them and picked up the two broccoli on it, nonchalantly banging them on each other before tossing one aside and stuffing the other in the jock’s mouth. 

 **Shiloh** : _If I told you 'bout my sex life, you'd call me a slut_

_When boys be talking about their bitches, no one's making a fuss_

_There's a glass ceiling to break, uh-huh, there's money to make_

_And now it's time to speed it up 'cause I can't move at this pace_  

With a giggle, Shiloh hopped off the table and rejoined the girls, who were being led by Lauren down the cafeteria, the five teens marching rhythmically holding their heads high before bursting into a dance routine—notably, since Booty Camp, their moves were considerably more fluid. 

 **Lauren** : _Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say_

_I'll go ahead and say them anyway_

**Lauren and Shiloh** : _Stop for a second to think about it_

 _It's hard, it's hard, it's hard out here for a bitch_  

 **Lauren and Shiloh (with Rising Phoenix Girls)** : _It's hard for a bitch (for a bitch)_

_For a bitch, it's hard_

_It's hard out here_  

Then, Shiloh proceeded to puff up her chest and pout in the most cartoonishly snooty way possible, while pretending to reprimand the other girls, taking closer looks at their arms and tracing her arms over the sides of their bodies for emphasis. At this, Stephanie’s smile began to diminish, but not enough to be noticeable. 

 **Shiloh** : _If you're not a size six, then you're not good-looking_

_Well, you better be rich, or be real good at cooking_

_You should probably lose some weight 'cause we can't see your bones_

_You should probably fix your face or you'll end up on your own_

_Don't you want to have somebody who objectifies you?_

_Have you thought about your butt? Who's gonna tear it in two?_

_We've never had it so good, uh-huh, we're out of the woods_

**Shiloh with Rising Phoenix Girls** : _And if you can't detect the sarcasm_

 _You've misunderstood_  

Finally, the girls rushed over to Lauren, who was standing on one of the empty tables, getting the attention of a good chunk of the students nearby, Shiloh flipping her hair without a care in the world before climbing onto the table and standing by Lauren’s side. 

 **Lauren** : _Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say_

_I'll go ahead and say them anyway_

**Lauren and Shiloh** : _Stop for a second to think about it_

 _It's hard, it's hard, it's hard out here for a bitch_  

 **Lauren and Shiloh (with Rising Phoenix Girls)** : _It's hard for a bitch (for a bitch)_

_For a bitch, it's hard_

_It's hard out here for a bitch_

_It's hard for a bitch (for a bitch)_

_For a bitch, it's hard_

_It's hard out here_  

Once the song ended, the girls began to cheer once again, high-fiving and hugging one another, while Billie climbed onto the table to give Lauren and Shiloh a fistbump each. Amidst the laughter, Stephanie paused to look at her admittedly skinny limbs, letting out a sad sigh. If only they knew Kimber wasn’t the only one in the club with body image issues…

* * *

Later, after spending an entire hour listening to Isis’ complaints about what happened at the cafeteria, Kitty was at her office, going through her list of Cheerios, already considering kicking Shiloh off the squad for what she did. As she put the clipboard down, her mind, once again, flashed back to that one incident early in her sophomore year. The time she gaslighted Marley Rose into developing an eating disorder, back when she was still a textbook mean cheerleader type. Even after all these years, she still regretted doing that. Admittedly, she was a stupid teenager back then, but still… 

“You just can’t let go of the past, can you?” 

Kitty’s eyes widened as she heard that perhaps too familiar voice. _It can’t be… Can it?_ She thought, slowly turning around. 

But it could be. Standing by the doorway facing her was none other than Marley Rose, who aged just as well as you’d expect someone like her to—if anything, Kitty was wrong about the circus fat gene thing. Marley’s ever silky brown hair was tied in a loose braid hanging over her shoulder, her lips coated with sugar rose lipstick wore that usual tender smile of hers, and one could easily pinpoint a silver glint coming from the engagement ring she wore on her left ring finger. “What a coincidence. I was just… Thinking about you.” Kitty tried to hide her surprise by smirking and folding her arms, allowing Marley to enter before she inquired, “So, just what brought the ‘New Sia’ back to her hometown?” 

Marley, who had been given the nickname in question by critics after rising to fame as both a songwriter and featured artist on the songs of others, chuckled at the remark. “Excellent question, Kitty.” She began to explain, “You see, I was called here by Artie’s daughter. She told me there was this girl in the new Glee club who had an eating disorder and…” 

“Say no more. I get it.” Kitty cut her off, before she remained silent for a full four seconds, her eyes drifting upwards as she lost herself in her thoughts once again. _So that Billie girl really is who I thought she was…_  

A sudden tap on the shoulder from Marley was enough to snap Kitty back to reality. “You’re so silent, you don’t seem like the Kitty I remember. Did something happen to you after you transferred?” Marley wondered, recalling how Kitty suddenly moved away to New Haven after the Class of 2013 graduation. 

In response, Kitty just rolled her eyes and let out a bothered huff. “Trust me, Marley, some facts of my life deserve to be cryogenically frozen and locked away just like everyone thought Walt Disney’s head was.” She remarked with a shrug of her shoulders and that oh-so familiar sly look. 

With a giggle, Marley began to walk away, but a whistle from Kitty stopped her in her tracks. “I knew you’d make it out there.” Kitty stated with a grin. 

Marley just smiled back at Kitty before walking out of the office towards the choir room, having promised Rachel she’d get to sing something. This left Kitty to sit at her desk and take another look at her Cheerios list, tapping a pen to her chin while continuing to ponder about Shiloh and the events at the cafeteria. 

 **Marley** : _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh_  

* * *

At the choir room, Rachel and the kids watched as Marley sang, sitting at a stool with her eyes locked on the silent Kimber, using the song to cheer her up. During the song, the other Rising Phoenix kids watched her in admiration, Billie and Danny exchanging delighted glances while Rajeesh bobbed his shoulders to the tune.

 **Marley** : _You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low-ow-ow_

_What they said wasn't true, you're beau-ti-ful_

_Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling_

_Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million_

With a chuckle, Marley got off the stool and took Kimber’s hand, holding her close and twirling her around and shifting her gaze between Kimber and the other kids, much to their amusement. At this point, Kimber was noticeably less downtrodden, smiling and even laughing as she and Marley danced around the room. At one point, Kimber, biting her lip mischievously, took off her beanie and put it on Marley’s head, earning her a couple of laughs from the other kids. 

 **Marley** : _This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_

_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_

_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold (Gold, gold, you're gold)_

_You're worth more than gold (Gold, gold, you're gold)_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_

_You're a king, you're a queen inside and out_

_You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars_

_This is for you, wherever you are_  

As Marley put the beanie back on Kimber’s head, Shiloh, relieved to see her best friend in a good mood again, got up and began to dance along with them, prompting the others to do so as well. Even Rachel couldn’t help but sway a little from where she was, clapping along and watching Marley, who had let her hair down from the braid and having the time of her life. 

 **Marley** : _Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,_

 _You're go-o-o-o-old_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_

_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold (So hold your head)_

_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold (Gold, gold, you're gold)_

_You're worth more than gold (Gold, gold, you're gold)_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_

_You're a king, you're a queen inside and out_  

As one would already expect, the performance was met with claps and cheers from the Glee kids, with Kimber rushing towards her to give her a tackle hug, which Marley gladly returned. “Miss Rose, thank you so much for your words.” Kimber told her once the hug was broken, her hands behind her back as she continued, “It’s just so… Relieving to get to know someone who knows what it feels like.” 

Marley simply smiled and chuckled in response, resting a hand on Kimber’s shoulder. “You know, Kimberly… Mercedes Jones once told me to not give up. And neither should you.” She advised, looking into Kimber’s eyes. “You’re way too good to get yourself in a funk over your weight.” 

As a visibly overjoyed Kimber nodded her head, the other kids just approached her to hug her and give her encouraging words… All except Stephanie, who silently remained in her seat, a thoughtful look on her face, Marley’s advice echoing in her head and continuing to do so through the rest of the day. Unsurprisingly, Roxanne was quick to notice this, but figured her sister needed some time for herself, thus chose not to talk with her about it.

* * *

The following day, however, Stephanie was sure of what she wanted. After her first class of the day, she went up and down the hallways, trying to detect the sound of Kimber’s voice from all the chatter around her. It didn’t take long for Stephanie to find her at her locker, from the sounds of her mumbles, barely audible to someone without enhanced hearing like her. “Kimber, could we please talk for a moment?” She asked softly, approaching Kimber with a smile before continuing, “I think we have lots worth discussing.” 

Bemused, Kimber just shrugged before going along with it, heading to the empty girls’ room with her, where Stephanie finally managed to spill the beans to her. “So… You have body issues too?” Kimber asked in mild disbelief, “But you’re so skinny!” 

“As old-fashioned as this may sound, that’s exactly what bothered me. The fact that I don’t have curves or thunderous thighs like most other girls.” Stephanie pointed out, “But I wouldn’t go as far as to change my eating habits because of it. In spite of my insecurities, I usually just shrug it off and don’t do anything to change the way I look.” 

In response, Kimber just let her eyes dart around the restroom, before she felt Stephanie take her hand. “You know who else was suffering the same way we were? Demi Lovato.” Stephanie began to explain, “Even when the pressure of stardom took its toll on her, she was still able to stay strong, leave the past behind and start anew. By the time she came out as a lesbian, she didn’t care about what people thought of her anymore.” 

Kimber didn’t exactly know how to react to that. “Raise that chin, Kimber Hayes. You are our Demi Lovato.” Stephanie stated, her free hand reaching out to touch her face. “Which brings us to the exact reason I brought you here… Basically, I wanna be there for you if you ever do something like that to yourself ever again.” 

Upon hearing that, Kimber allowed a smile to form on her lips, the gears in her head turning in a way they never did. If Stephanie wanted her to be Demi Lovato, then Demi Lovato she’d be.

* * *

Thus, later, at the choir room, the lights were dimmed, a spotlight on Kimber and Stephanie as they sat on stools, back to back, watched by the other kids as well as Rachel, Lauren and Marley. Once Lucien began to play the song the two girls managed to find time to rehearse during lunch break, Kimber briefly glanced at Stephanie before turning back forward, taking a deep breath, and beginning to sing. 

 **Kimber** : _Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

**Stephanie** : _Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

**Kimber** : _Do you have to make me feel like_

 _There's nothing left of me?_  

 **Stephanie** : _You can take everything I have_

 **Kimber** : _You can break everything I am_

 **Stephanie and Kimber** : _Like I'm made of glass_

 _Like I'm made of paper_  

As the girls sang with as much raw passion as they could muster, Marley couldn’t help but notice Kimber briefly glancing and smiling at her, and subtly smiled back. Throughout the song, Pluto found himself fixated on Stephanie, unconsciously smiling as he listened to her voice. Upon realizing this, he looked around to see if anyone had noticed, shrugged it off, and laid back onto his seat, trying to keep a straight face. 

 **Stephanie and Kimber** : _Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_  

 **Kimber** : _Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear, yeah, oh_

**Stephanie** : _Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_  

Just then, unknown to everyone else, Marley spotted Kitty leaning by the doorway, clipboard in hand, as she paid close attention to the number and to Shiloh. With a silent sigh and a shrug, Kitty pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before walking away, having already made her decision. 

 **Stephanie** : _You can take everything I have_

 **Kimber** : _You can break everything I am_

 **Stephanie and Kimber** : _Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_  

 **Kimber** : _Like a skyscraper…_  

Finally, when the song came to a close, Kimber and Stephanie were, of course, met with a round of applause from the others, even Lauren, who managed to muster up a small, though not exactly noticeable smile. As Kimber smiled and got off the stool, she saw Shiloh getting off her seat and rushing towards her and Stephanie, hugging both of them and letting out a giggle. “Never thought I’d say this about my best friend singing a duet with someone else, but that was just… Epic.” Shiloh stated in amazement as she broke the hug. “I have to admit, the three of us would make a pretty badass team.” 

In response, Stephanie just smiled coyly, ran a hand down her cane, and allowed Shiloh to pat her head. Watching this from where she was, Rachel couldn’t help but smile. That was what made the Glee club so important: not just the music, but how it brought kids from different levels of McKinley’s social hierarchy brought together, not just to sing, but to share experiences and develop genuine bonds. 

* * *

At Friday, having been called forth to Kitty’s office after class, Shiloh sat at the opposide side of the desk, hands over her crossed legs. “It’s about what happened to Alyssa, isnt it?” she asked, mildly intimidated by the serious look on the coach’s face. “If you wanna kick me off the squad too, then go right ahead. Not that I don’t love cheerleading anymore, it’s just not the same without Kimber around…” 

“Don’t get your panties twisted, Shiloh. I’m not kicking you off.” Kitty retorted bluntly, a small smile forming on her lips as she leaned in towards her. “While having Lauren Zizes give her a bodyslam was, admittedly, a little extreme, you had an understandable reason to do so. Truth be told…” She shrugged before finishing, “…she’s more of a stone-cold bitch than necessary.” 

Shiloh just let out a sigh in response. “By the way, Coach Wilde… Self-Acceptance Week ends today, and we had this whole number planned to wrap it up in a good note.” She pointed out, running a hand over her ponytail as she got off the seat. “And I actually wanted to invite you and the other Cheerios to watch.” 

Watching as Shiloh took a step towards the door, Kitty simply smirked, resting her chin on her right hand and using the free one to tap her pen to the desk. “As long as it knocks some well-deserved sense into their heads, it’ll probably be worth it.” The coach replied, giving Shiloh a rapid-fire wink, earning a chuckle from her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the boys’ room, Pluto leaned against one of the sinks as the other five Rising Phoenix boys were scattered around the restroom, all of them eyeing the quarterback, who had a hand over his scalp. “So, if what you are saying is correct, ever since the musical, you have developed romantic feelings for Stephanie, even though she is a Christian and you are Jewish.” Rajeesh pointed out, raising an eyebrow as he added, “How is that even an issue to begin with?” 

Noticeably baffled as well, Parry just nodded in agreement, fiddling with his tiny braid. “Interreligious relationships happen all the time. Whether it works or not only depends on how tolerant you are of each other’s beliefs.” He added, briefly glancing at the ceiling before shifting his gaze back to his teammate. 

“It’s not just that.” Pluto replied with a sigh, running a hand over his hair. “There’s also the fact that she’s disabled. If we start dating, it won’t be like when I was dating Isis. If anything, there’ll probably be people spreading rumors that I’m just doing it for a charity project or something. And I don’t want people to get that impression of me.” 

Leaning against a stall door with his hands behind his head, Aiden, in thought, let the tip of his tongue trail over his upper lip. “If that’s what’s bothering you so much, why don’t you just make a public confession, like in those romantic comedy movies most boys seem to think all girls are obsessed with?” he stated with a smile, pushing himself off the door and taking a step forward. “It’s not _that_ hard. At least it shouldn’t be, knowing you.” 

With an unsure sigh, Pluto got off the sink, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and began to walk away. “This isn’t a movie, Aiden. You say that as if you actually had done it before.” He muttered, looking back at the other five before leaving the restroom. 

With Pluto’s words in mind, Aiden’s smile began to vanish, his gaze shifting to Parry for a split second before he took a deep breath and scratched the back of his hand. From where he was, August also seemed pretty downtrodden by the affirmation; with all the drama concerning show choir rivalry, who knew how long his thing with Patricia would last without anyone finding out?

* * *

Much later, after classes were done for the day, Kitty and the Cheerios were gathered at the Civic Pavillion, seated and facing the stage, as were Lauren, Marley, Anabiel—who was eating an organic sandwich—and even Sue, who just wanted that to be done with already. “You kids better forgive America for this one.” The principal remarked in noticeable annoyance. 

With a hand signal from Rachel, who stood beside the stage with a crown of multicolored pastel roses in her hair, the curtains opened, revealing a similarly pastel-colored backdrop resembling a dollhouse. Right away, the song began, with the twelve kids entering the stage, doing the robot in vintage pastel outfits, the girls donning crowns of roses similar to Rachel’s. As they sang, those who were more amicable to the club began to bob their heads and clap along. 

 **Rising Phoenix Girls** : _Because you know I'm_

_All about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (bass, bass, bass)_

Then, the twelve began to dance, shimmying their hips and bobbing their shoulders, as well as doing little dramatic gestures illustrating the lyrics on the side. At one point, Stephanie twirled her cane around and took it in her hands a la Charlie Chaplin, shuffling back and forth as the other girls backed her up. 

 **August** : _Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_  

 **Shiloh** : _I see the magazines_

_Workin' that Photoshop_

_We know that stuff ain't real_

_C'mon now, make it stop_

**Stephanie** : _If you got beauty, beauty_

_Just raise 'em up_

**Stephanie with Rising Phoenix Girls** : _'Cause every inch of you is perfect_

 _From the bottom to the top_  

As the kids paired up, Casence, taken over by the chipper, funky beat, began doing a little chair dance, earning her stares from Isis and Dorian. Sitting to Kitty’s left, Alyssa tried to look away, but turned back as soon as she noticed Lauren glaring at her from her seat at the other side of the audience. 

 **Rajeesh** : _I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_  

 **Kimber** : _You know I won't be no stick figure_

_Silicone Barbie doll_

_So if that's what you're into_

_Then go ahead and move along_  

Then, as the kids went back to dancing as a group, Pluto locked his gaze on Stephanie, singing to her without her acknowledging it—this did not go unnoticed, though, at least by Marley, whose gaze trailed to her engagement ring. Something about Pluto and the way he sang really brought one Jake Puckerman to her mind. 

 **Pluto** : _I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  

Suddenly, for a brief moment, it almost felt as if Kimber’s bitchy façade had returned, as she pushed the other girls aside and flipped her hair with a smug look on her face, only to cover her mouth and giggle, pulling the girls back towards her and twirling Billie and Shiloh around, before dancing one-on-one with Stephanie, enjoying herself for the first time in days, much to the delight of Shiloh, Roxanne and Kitty. 

 **Kimber** : _I'm bringing booty back!_

_Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that…_

_Nah, I'm just playing!_

_I know you think you're fat_

_But I'm here to tell ya_

**Rising Phoenix Girls** : _Every inch of you is perfect_

 _From the bottom to the top_  

 **Stephanie** : _Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_  

Clapping and dancing, the twelve kids gathered around and danced as if no one was watching, regardless of how silly they looked. At this point, even Alyssa was genuinely getting into it, bobbing her head side to side and managing a slight smile, while trying to avoid Casence’s flailing arms next to her. 

 **Rising Phoenix Girls (Rising Phoenix Boys)** : _Because you know I'm_

_All about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (And she will be loved)_

_I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (And she will be loved)_

_I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (And she will be loved)_

_I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, hey! (And she will be loved)_  

 **Pluto (Kimber)** : _Please don't try so hard to say goodbye (Heyy, hey, ooh)_

 **Kimber** : _You know you like this bass, a-a-a-a-a-a-ay_  

The performance culminated in applause and cheers from various sources, from the kids themselves to the alumni. Amidst all of this, Sue just shrugged her shoulders and clapped a bit—she had to admit, it wasn’t as terrible as most of the Glee club’s covers, though it was mediocre at best. As the other Glee kids gathered to congratulate each other with high-fives, hugs and whatnot, August, hearing his phone ring from stage left, rushed towards it and instantly answered it, smiling shortly after doing so. 

“Yeah, I miss you too, Pat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** When a massive snowstorm hits Western Ohio, not only are Sectionals delayed, but everyone at McKinley ends up stuck inside the school building for shelter. To entertain the kids, Rachel comes up with a very special game of Spin the Bottle, which ends up being more effective than the initial assumption.
> 
>  **Songs used in this chapter:**  
>  "Pretty Hurts" - Beyoncé  
> "Hard Out Here" - Lily Allen (with a slight lyric change)  
> "Gold" - Britt Nicole  
> "Skyscraper" - Demi Lovato  
> "All About That Bass/She Will Be Loved" - Meghan Trainor/Maroon 5


	10. Snowbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a massive snowstorm hits Western Ohio, not only are Sectionals delayed, but everyone at McKinley ends up stuck inside the school building for shelter. To entertain the kids, Rachel comes up with a very special game of Spin the Bottle, which ends up being more effective than the initial assumption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **So here’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful:** As Sectionals draws close, the plot seems to be thickening for Rising Phoenix, as their opponents include the two-time Nationals champs known as the Bubble Pop Beauties, who are really pretty but also really unsettling. Kimber turned out to be suffering from an eating disorder and is no longer a Cheerio, but the other Rising Phoenix kids helped her get over it by singing songs about loving the skin you’re in. And on the topic of love, Pluto’s been crushing on Stephanie ever since the school musical, and August’s fallen hard for this one Bubble Pop Beauty despite the rivalry between the two choirs. **And that’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful!** _(GLEE!~)_

Throughout the 15 years of her acting career, Rachel had a variety of roles, some well-known and some not so much, most of them as a lead. One such role was that of the Tooth Fairy, Corona Dentaria, in the original Off-Broadway musical _White Winter Frost_ , about the lesbian relationship between the daughters of Santa Claus and Jack Frost, Holly and Janice, and its impact on other such folklore characters. In the story, Janice was already immensely powerful for her age, triggering a massive snowstorm during the third act after being forbidden by Father Time from seeing Holly ever again. And judging by the weather for the past couple of days, the poor girl was probably suffering even more than she did then. 

According to the news, a monstrous blizzard had hit Western Ohio the previous afternoon, and there were no signs of it ceasing anytime soon. In fact, it was such a harsh blizzard that everyone inside the McKinley school building at that moment wind up locked up inside, including Rachel and the Glee kids. But even heaps of snow trapping them inside the building couldn’t stop Rising Phoenix from singing, scattered around the choir room, by themselves or in small groups. In fact, it only brought them more inspiration… 

 **Deborah** : _Time, time, time, see what's become of me_

_While I looked around for my possibilities_

_I was so hard to please_

**Deborah with Rising Phoenix** : _But look around, leaves are brown_

 _And the sky is a hazy shade of winter_  

From her seat, Deborah waved at Rajeesh, who was sitting on the ground by the band kids, rubbing the palms of his mitten-covered hands for warmth’s sake before looking up at Danny. In response, the half-ginger smiled back at him as he kept on drumming, eventually joining in the singing as well. 

 **Rajeesh** : _Hear the salvation army band_

_Down by the riverside, it's bound to be a better ride_

_Than what you've got planned_

_Carry your cup in your hand_

**Rajeesh with Rising Phoenix** : _But look around, leaves are brown_

 _And the sky is a hazy shade of winter_  

 **Danny** : _Ahhh, seasons change with the scenery_

_Weaving time in a tapestry_

_Won't you stop and remember me_

_And at a convenient time_  

At another corner, sitting at one of the chairs at the very back, Billie had her notebook in hand, silently praising the weather conditions for giving her more time to think of a killer setlist for Sectionals. At least now she knew what the theme would be, but what songs to use? Decisions, decisions… 

 **Billie** : _Funny how my memory skips_

_While looking over manuscripts_

_Of unpublished rhyme_

_Drinking my vodka and rhyme_

**Billie with Rising Phoenix** : _I look around_

_Leaves are brown now_

_And the sky is a hazy shade of winter_  

 **Rising Phoenix** : _Look around, leaves are brown_

_There's a patch of snow on the ground_

_Look around, leaves are brown_

_There's a patch of snow on the ground..._  

“Sorry about that. Some snow from outside fell on me while I was on my way back here from the computer lab.” Rachel pointed out with a sheepish chuckle, pushing the mound of snow that she shook off the top of her bag away from her with her foot, before stepping into the choir room and happily raising the thermos and plastic cups she was holding. “Now who wants some fresh hot cocoa?” 

This was met with cheers and hollers from the kids, who raced towards her to get some of the drink, Jeremiah even tripping over the chair he had been sitting on due to how excited he was. With all that positivity around her, it seemed to Rachel that the cold wouldn’t be bothering any of them as much. 

* * *

Sometime later, at one of the few spots of the school building that still had telephone or wi-fi signal—which happened to be dangerously close to the doorway of the _Muckracker_ editorial office—Billie was calling her father in order to reassure him that she wasn’t in any danger, while Deborah leaned against the wall, checking her Facebook timeline for updates. “Dad, I know you care for me and everything, but don’t you think you’re being a little too overbearing?” Billie inquired as she paced back and forth. “I’ll be fine, I promise. By the way, thanks for the hand-me-down!” 

She then let out a giggle as she heard Artie answer from the other side of the line. “See you later, dad.” She told him, giving him a kiss through the phone to end the conversation before turning it off and approaching Deborah, running her hands through the tacky reindeer sweater she had on. “At least now I know why he didn’t just burn all of these sweaters after he graduated.” 

Inside the editorial office, Paloma was at her desk, calmly checking the pictures she took of the storm through the window while humming the theme song to _Sealab 2021_ , when she noticed Billie and Deborah outside the doorway, a lump forming in her throat at the sight of Deborah alone. Nervously, she picked up her camera, got up from the desk and silently approached them. “First things first, Paloma, if you wanna leak the Sectionals setlist, you’re gonna have to wait a little longer.” Billie warned her, folding her arms in mild but noticeable annoyance. 

“Actually, it’s Deborah I wanna talk to... It’s about Parry.” Paloma explained, taking Deborah by the arm and pulling her close before she began to go through the pictures on her camera. “I’ve had these pics taken for quite a while now, and while I don’t exactly know what the context behind it could be, but I still think they could be of interest…” 

The moment Paloma got to the intended photos, Deborah’s jaw nearly dropped. Soon, she managed to drag Shiloh away from a friendly conversation she was having with a few fellow Cheerios back to the choir room, where Shiloh, under the watch of the other kids, sat at the very center, while a particularly stern Deborah circled her. “I see Coach Wilde told you nothing about not going around snooping on other women’s men, Shiloh.” Deborah remarked, shooting a glare at her. “And just when I thought we could finally trust you…” 

Unsure of what to do, Shiloh bit her lip and squirmed in her seat. She really wanted to tell her that happened months ago, but Deborah was surprisingly intimidating when she intended to be. “Call me clingy, if you want to, but don’t go thinking that just because you’re a Cheerio and can get any guy you want to means you can go after literally any guy.” 

With a snap of her fingers, the band began to play, startling the kids in the process. With a smirk, Deborah began to sing and dance, imitating the provocative moves made by Kimber and Shiloh earlier on, when they had just joined the club. In hindsight, those moves _were_ actually pretty embarrassing for both of them. 

 **Deborah** : _I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_  

Just as Deborah was about to knock the chair over, Shiloh managed to hop off it to avoid getting injured. Still, she couldn’t help but back away as Deborah crept up towards her, constantly going between scowling and smirking just to spite her. Of course, Parry wasn’t pleased with this behavior from his girlfriend; if he wasn’t as well-intentioned as he was, he’d probably cut the whole thing off and break up with her on the spot. 

 **Deborah** : _Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._  

With a mischievous grin, Deborah jammed her foot onto the seat of one of the empty chairs, shaking her hair loose and winking at Shiloh, who at this point wasn’t as intimidated as before, but was still considerably nervous, her breath audibly hitching. 

 **Deborah** : _Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_  

The song ended just as Deborah threw her fist up, being met with much less applause than usual. Rolling his eyes, Parry stood up and approached his girlfriend, glaring daggers at her. “Deb, can I talk to you? Alone?” he asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes.

In response, Deborah didn’t say a word, but if the look in her eyes was anything to go by, she was already embarrassed of what she just did.

* * *

Not much later, inside an empty classroom, Deborah was trying to reason with Parry about her behavior towards Shiloh in the choir room. “Parry, listen… I-I know I was overreacting, but I couldn’t help myself… I love you that much.” She explained, not wanting him to get the wrong impression. “And you know I’m not perfect, I tend to say or do things that can come across as insensitive without thinking twice.” 

She then scoffed and stuffed her hands in her pockets, dejectedly looking away from him. “If you can’t accept that and you’re willing to dump me for someone more popular and more sexually appealing… Then go right ahead.” She finished with a tinge of heartbreak. 

In response to this, Parry raised an eyebrow and gave her a look of disbelief. “Really, Deb? You really think I’d dump you for a girl who walked out on me because my penis wasn’t as big as she expected it to be?” he asked her with a chuckle, quickly getting her attention as he continued, “That was weeks ago, I forgot completely about it! And even if I hadn’t, I’d never do that to you. You’re the one who brought me out of my shell when we were just about have our first performance. Even if you act selfish like that, I know you can still be a good person.” 

Surprised by such a reaction from him, Deborah didn’t quite know how to react. With a tender gaze, Parry took a step towards her and held her close, smiling as he felt her head on his shoulder. “Next time, try toning it down a little, okay?” he suggested, and she silently nodded in agreement, returning his gaze with a wink. At the very least, she’d try toning it down, because this _is_ Deborah Azalea we’re talking about here. 

* * *

Meanwhile, another Titan was having relationship problems of his own. All alone in the gym, Pluto paced back and forth, struggling to find a decent way to confess his feelings to Stephanie, when his train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of a fellow team member. “ _What are you doing?_ ” Ziggy Cabot, the deaf wide receiver and Casence’s boyfriend, signed bemusedly. 

Pluto simply let his eyes dart throughout the gym before approaching Ziggy and grabbing him by the shoulders. “Do you know how to tell a blind girl you’re into her without looking shallow, ableist or generally insensitive?” he asked, noticeably desperate. 

Even more bewildered, Ziggy skeptically bit his lip before signing, “ _Could you try moving your lips a little more slowly? I don’t think I can understand._ ” 

In response, Pluto nodded, backing away and repeating what he just said in a way that would allow his fellow Titan to read his lips properly, while making matching gestures. “ _You’re in Glee club, aren’t you?_ ” Ziggy signed,“ _There are thousands of songs out there about confessing love to someone. You just have to find the right one. It’s that easy._ ” 

“ _You’re right. Thank you._ ” Pluto signed in return before shrugging and giving him a thumbs-up, allowing him to leave. In all honesty, though, he was pretty lousy at sign language, so he didn’t really know how to sign, “ _How am I supposed to find the right song if I can’t remember any and there is little to no internet connection here at the moment?_ ” 

With his hands stuffed in his pockets, a particularly annoyed Pluto returned to the choir room to find Rachel and most of the other kids gathered at the center of the room, forming a circle, as a rather chipper Rachel placed an empty, frost-coated glass bottle at the very center. “Kids, let me, if you will, tell you another story from my New Directions days.” she said in the most flowery fashion possible, before she began to explain, “You see, during my junior year, I hosted a little something called the Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza, in which me and everyone else who was in New Directions at the time got drunk off our asses, sang karaoke, and, of course, played Spin the Bottle.” 

As Rachel spoke, Pluto sat between Aiden and August, while they and the other kids exchanged looks of bewilderment. “Now you must be wondering why I’m bringing this up. Well, it’s just that I decided to come up with something that could probably keep you busy while the blizzard won’t clear.” Rachel continued, “Namely, a game of Truth or Dare, but a different kind, one I like to call Truth in Song. It’s pretty self-explanatory, really. Whoever the bottle points to has answer whatever they’re asked with an appropriate song.” She then gave the kids a grin worthy of a Cheshire Cat. “So, who wants to go first?” 

From the other side of the circle, Jeremiah was the first to volunteer, raising his hand before happily leaning in to spin the bottle. Like a bunch of greedy gamblers in Las Vegas, Rachel and the kids with working eyes watched eagerly as the bottle slowly stopped. 

 _...Crap._  Pluto thought as soon as he noticed the mouth of the bottle pointing towards him. 

And judging by the way Jeremiah was looking at him, he knew just what he was going to be asked, almost as if the universe was conspiring against him. “It’s about time you actually made it public, Pluto. How do you _really_ feel about Stephanie?” 

That was it. The moment of truth, sink or swim. And this being McKinley Titans quarterback Pluto Rosenfeld, there was no way he could bring himself to sink. He _had_ to get that over with as soon as he could. After a full three seconds of silence, he stood up and walked towards the band kids, already with a song in mind. 

“Strike up that Pete Yorn. _Now_.” 

And so they did, somehow already knowing what specific song he was referring to, as if they were a bunch of psychics or something like that. Not that Pluto cared about that kind of ting, as long as he got to let all of those bottled thoughts out, loud and clear. 

 **Pluto** : _You spurn my natural emotions_

_You make me feel like dirt and I’m hurt_

_And if I start a commotion_

_I run the risk of losing you and that’s worse_

_I can’t see much of a future_

_Unless we find out who’s to blame, what a shame_

_And we won’t be together much longer_

_Unless we realize that we are the same_  

While Rachel and most of the other kids were visibly enjoying the number, Stephanie was quite surprised and bewildered at the sudden revelation. No wonder he behaved in such a strange fashion around her, at least since they were in the school musical together. Suddenly, it all seemed to make sense. And truth be told, she actually _was_ starting to like him that way as well. 

 **Pluto** : _Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn’t’ve fallen in love with_

_You spurn my natural emotions_

_You make me feel like dirt and I’m hurt_

_And if I start a commotion_

_I run the risk of losing you and that’s worse_  

After a brief instrumental break, Pluto continued to sing, his gaze fixated on Stephanie as she bobbed her shoulders to the beat, briefly stopping to adjust her sunglasses as they slid down her nose and _sweet Yahweh how was it possible for a single human being to be this cute_. 

 **Pluto** : _Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn’t’ve fallen in love with_

_Fallen in love with_

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_You shouldn’t’ve fallen in love with_  

As he came to the end of the song, Pluto spun around and nearly fell over, but was able to keep his balance, throwing his arms out and breathing heavily, practically feeling the metaphorical load dropping off his shoulders. As the others gave him a round of applause, his gaze briefly shifted to Roxanne, out of worry that she wouldn’t approve of his crush on her sister. Surprisingly, though, she didn’t seem to mind it at all; in fact, she seemed to be whispering something in Stephanie’s ear, with a hint of a smile on her face. 

So far, so good... For the most part, as Danny and August couldn’t help but notice all the relationship talk was, for some reason, visibly bothering Rajeesh. Several rounds of Truth in Song later, when the kids decided to take a break, Rajeesh was at the hallway, playing the latest version of _Angry Birds_ , when he noticed Danny and August approaching him. “Hey, Raj, why the long face there?” August asked, leaning against one of the closed lockers. 

Rajeesh just gave the two a brief confused look before going back to the game. “My face is not made of rubber, why would it be long?” he replied nonchalantly. 

With a sigh, Danny took a step forward and placed his hand on Rajeesh’s shoulder. “That’s not exactly what he meant…” he pointed out, “It’s just that we noticed that, throughout the game, you’ve been pretty depressed. What is it about anyway? Are you… attracted to Stephanie too?” 

“Not her, actually. It’s Billie.” Rajeesh answered, “Ever since the duets assignment… Perhaps even before that, when I first saw her performing during the assembly, I have been feeling an unusual affinity towards her.” He paused to close the game before putting his phone down and finishing, “Is this what you Americans would call a crush?” 

Danny just shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. “Depends on what you mean by unusual affinity…” he remarked, his honey eyes traveling down until he spotted something on Rajeesh’s phone that caught his eye. “…Is that a _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ phone background?” 

In response, Rajeesh smiled and nodded, bending his arm back up to give August a closer look. “It indeed is! I have been interested in the franchise since I was a child.” He explained, his pointer finger hovering over the screen. “It is probably the closest I will ever come to enjoying violence.” 

After hearing this, August and Danny exchanged a glance before turning back to a puzzled Rajeesh. “I… I honestly thought I was the only actual Shellhead in Glee club, if not in the entire school.” Danny stated in amazement, “You should totally go see the Ninja Turtles musical on Broadway if you ever get to go to New York someday. It’s definitely worthy of being called a spectacle. Like, “Edge of the Sword” is currently one of my most played songs on iTunes, it’s that awesome.” 

“I’m not into Ninja Turtles or anything, but I’ve seen a cam rip of the musical out of curiosity, and I can safely say the costume designs are just gorgeous.” August threw in his two cents, “They did a great job of merging traditional Japanese wear and modern NYC street fashion.” 

With a chuckle, Rajeesh turned off his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. “Would you like to go to the cafeteria with me? There is fondue being served, and I have never seen actual fondue before, only on _Fondue for Two_. Maybe we could talk some more as well…” 

He got grins from August and Danny in response, as August wrapped his arm around Rajeesh and the three merrily went down the hallway towards the cafeteria, looking forward to further conversations bathed in scrumptious, dripping hot cheese. With folks like those two to talk to, perhaps he could grow used to such unfamiliar weather conditions… 

* * *

“I can’t believe it. The star quarterback, scared of confessing to a girl.” 

Pluto’s face practically turned into a tomato at Stephanie’s amused remark, as the two remained in the pretty much empty choir room, discussing his confession to her at the start of the game of Truth in Song. “Yeah, here’s the thing…” He awkwardly tried to explain, “…you’re not some Cheerio I can just date without others noticing. I know there’s some really nasty people around this school who’ll spread rumors at the drop of a hat. Who knows what kind of things they could make up if we got in an actual relationship?” 

Stephanie, seated in front of him with her legs crossed and holding her cane in front of her, wasn’t exactly amused at this. “So that’s why you were so nervous about it. Because of your reputation.” She stated, placing her cane on her lap as she added, “Which, let’s be real, isn’t exactly the best.” 

At this, Pluto’s eyes widened, his embarrassment growing further and further. “W-What?! No! It has nothing to do with that!” he exclaimed, frantically waving his hands in front of her, before taking a deep breath and continuing, “How do I explain this? The truth is that… I really do like you. What I feel for you right now is real, and I don’t want anyone else to think it isn’t. Even if we believe in different deities, and even if all of this is starting to sound cliché… I’ve fallen way too hard for you. Like… I don’t know, Wile E. Coyote falling off a cliff or something. I’m not exactly good with analogies or anything…” 

Thoroughly amused at how flustered he was, Stephanie shook her head, grabbed her cane and stood up, taking a few steps towards Pluto and placing her free hand on his shoulder, getting his attention right away. “You really are unpredictable.” She told him in a hushed, tender tone. 

To say Pluto was speechless would be spot on, if not an understatement, as he felt the hand on his shoulder trail up his neck to caress his face. And then, before he even knew it, Stephanie leaned in and planted a gentle kiss right there on his lips. Even more befuddled at first, Pluto slowly let his eyes close and returned the kiss for a few more seconds, savouring the taste of her lips before finally pulling away from her, still considerably stunned. “I see you liked the hot cocoa a _little_ too much.” He quipped, eliciting a giggle from her. 

Still trying to keep track of what just happened between them, Pluto then gave her a small smile. “So… We’re a thing now?” he asked with a shrug of his shoulders. 

In response, Stephanie just smiled back at him and calmly began to walk away. “We could be if you want to.” She told him before making her way out of the choir room, leaving Pluto standing there with a look of satisfaction and relief on his face. Shorly afterwards, he rushed to find Ziggy, and as soon as he did so, he thanked him for the advice several times, interrupting his cuddling with Casence in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, Rajeesh, August and Danny had been talking and laughing over fondue and popcorn for quite a while, discussing not just their own interests and backgrounds, but the current events within Glee club as well as stories Danny was told of by his father regarding New Directions—yes, this included all the relationship drama. “…and this one time, Miss Berry ended up developing a crush on my dad when they sang a ballad together.” Danny narrated, taking a bite off the cheese-covered popcorn on the stick he was holding and swallowing it before continuing, “According to my dad, it was just as awkward as it sounds.” 

With a mouthful of popcorn, August could only let out a muffled chuckle, while Rajeesh was understandably speechless. “Wow. New Directions really had as much internal drama as I’ve heard.” August pointed out after chewing and swallowing all the popcorn. “And judging by everything we found about today, seems like we’re heading down that same path.” 

“I hope we don’t.” Rajeesh replied in concern, sinking into his seat. “If we do wish to triumph at Sectionals, it is necessary for us to stand together as much as possible.” 

Danny just nodded in agreement, giving the two other boys a huge grin. “So… until Billie figures out our setlist, let’s just forget about all this drama and enjoy the moment as it is while we wait for the blizzard to clear,” He stated, raising the fondue stick and not even noticing a droplet of cheese falling on his cheek. “Starting with the three of us… The Glee Stooges!” 

In response to this, the other two just gave him confused stares. “Get it? Like the Three Stooges, but in Glee club…” Danny tried to explain with a sheepish grin, before sighing and sitting back down, “I know, it sounds lame… But you probably got what I meant, right?” 

Rajeesh and August just shared a glance before giving Danny approving smiles, as August wiped the cheese off his cheek. Nowhere as downtrodden as he was earlier, Rajeesh took his time to take out his phone again, caught up in the moment enough to burst into song. At the very least, it would be good enough warm up for the upcoming Sectionals setlist. 

 **Rajeesh** : _Straight off the plane to a new hotel_

_Just touched down, you could never tell_

**Danny** : _A big house party with a crowded kitchen_

 _People talk, but we don't listen_  

Unable to control their excitement, the three boys got off their seats and ran out of the cafeteria, jumping, prancing and dancing around the hallways and getting the attention of several students in the process, while Rajeesh struggled as much as he could to not drop his phone. As she was about to leave her office, Anabiel spotted the three passing by and waved hello to them, said wave being returned shortly afterwards by August. 

 **August** : _Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please_

_Way too many people in the Addison Lee_

_Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa_  

 **Stooges** : _Midnight memories, oh, oh oh oh_

_Baby, you and me_

_Stumbling in the street_

_Singing, singing, singing, singing_

_Midnight memories, oh, oh oh oh_

_Anywhere we go, never say no_

_Just do it, do it, do it, do it_  

Just then, Danny came across a few foot propelled scooters stuffed in the janitor’s closet, and as soon as August and Rajeesh caught up with him, the three got the idea to ride them through the hallways—that is, until Rajeesh slipped on a puddle and nearly fell over, though Danny was there to catch him. 

 **Rajeesh** : _You and me and all our friends_

_I don't care how much we spend_

_Baby, this is what the night is fo-o-o-or_  

 **August** : _I know nothing's making sense_

_For tonight let's just pretend_

_I don't wanna stop so give me_

_Mo-o-o-ore, oh, oh, wooow!_  

Soon, the three were onstage at the empty April Rhodes Civic Pavillion, with Rajeesh’s phone put aside, on the seat of a chair, as the boys continued dancing and having a good time, to the point that Danny was trying to give Rajeesh a piggy back ride while August took out his own phone to film everything. 

 **Stooges** : _Midnight memories, oh, oh oh oh_

_Baby, you and me_

_Stumbling in the street_

_Singing, singing, singing, singing_

_Midnight memories, oh, oh oh oh_

_Anywhere we go never say no_

_Just do it, do it, do it, do it_  

By the end of the song, the newly-proclaimed Glee Stooges fell over, laughing madly, with their legs in the air. It was only when they heard faint clapping in the distance that they realized they weren’t as alone as they thought they were; standing by the entrance, particularly amused at how much fun the boys were having, was none other than Rachel. “M-Miss Berry! We didn’t notice you there!” An obviously flustered August stammered, getting up alongside the other two and adjusting his glasses. 

With a chuckle, Rachel took a step forward and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her heavy pink coat. “I heard you guys singing from afar and felt like checking it out.” She told them, smiling bright and proud. “Excellent job there. I wanna see that same enthusiasm when you perform at Sectionals with the other boys!” 

The boys rapidly nodded their heads in response, prompting Rachel to wink at them before leaving the Pavillion. At that very moment, August swore he was just about to faint right there and then. What he had just witnessed was beyond anything he could have ever dreamed of. And now that he had actual best friends among the Glee club? Even freakin’ better. 

* * *

As the hours passed, to the relief of many, the blizzard began to slowly, yet noticeably, simmer down, and with the phone and wi-fi signal returning, Billie, who was at the choir room, took the chance to call Artie again, just so they could catch up with each other on how things were for them where they were. “Good news, dad! It took me a while, but I finally finished the setlist! And it’s gonna be a winner, for sure!” she exclaimed inbetween giggles, not noticing as Rachel made her way into the choir room, overhearing the conversation. “Also… It’s relieving to know you’ve been feeding Chewie. I was pretty freakin’ worried about him.” 

With a tender smile, Billie turned off the phone and stuffed it back in her pocket, before noticing Rachel there right away. “About time you got it done with, Billie.” Rachel remarked, approaching the teen and sitting beside her. 

Billie just giggled in response, running a hand down one of her pigbraids as she did so. “Had to go through my entire iTunes library.” She remarked, getting off the seat and facing Rachel at the center of the room before continuing, “Admittedly, it _was_ a bit of a chore, but it was worth it.” 

Nodding in agreement, Rachel crossed one leg over the other and leaned in forward. “Well, it better be as much of a winner as you’re claiming it is.” She stated in interest, with a certain strictness in her voice, “You know that, as a retired Broadway star, I have quite a high standard to maintain, even with something as simple as a show choir setlist.” 

At this, Billie gave her a confident chuckle and clicked her tongue, one hand on her hip while the other moved down to between her legs. “Trust me, Miss Rachel. We can’t go wrong with the King of Pop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** To prep up for Sectionals, Billie dedicates an entire week to the music of Michael Jackson, as she juggles perfecting her moves for the occasion with bringing another--and probably the most meaningful--of her father's high school girlfriends back to Lima.
> 
>  **Songs used in this chapter:**  
>  "A Hazy Shade of Winter" - Simon and Garfunkel  
> "Misery Business" - Paramore  
> "Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)" - Buzzcocks (Pete Yorn cover)  
> "Midnight Memories" - One Direction


	11. Moonwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To prep up for Sectionals, Billie dedicates an entire week to the music of Michael Jackson, as she juggles perfecting her moves for the occasion with bringing another--and probably the most meaningful--of her father's high school girlfriends back to Lima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **So here’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful:** Rising Phoenix is facing off against the two-time Nationals champions Bubble Pop Beauties at Sectionals, which was delayed due to a snowstorm, and thus far there’s been a lot of tension between the two groups as much as within Rising Phoenix itself. Kimber was kicked off the Cheerios due to an eating disorder, Deborah found out about Shiloh’s brief failed attempt to bed Parry and thought she did it for real, and Billie is still looking for any indicator of her mother’s whereabouts, while trying to come up with a winning Sectionals setlist. **And that’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful!** _(GLEE!~)_

It was the start of the first day of the week after what could have easily been considered one of, if not the most powerful blizzard to ever hit Western Ohio in the past few years, and the people of Lima were still trying to cope with the aftermath of such a monstrous phenomenon. At the Abrams household, Artie had just gotten up and still in his sleepwear as he wheeled down the hallway towards Billie’s room, expecting her to be already up as well, only to find her still fast asleep, laying belly-first on her bed with her limbs sprawled out, her hair all messy, and her face smothered over the keyboard of the open laptop. 

“…Billie?” 

Right away, upon hearing her father’s voice, she let out a groan and raised her head towards him, only one eye completely open. “Shouldn’t you… be gettin’ ready for school?”  Artie asked, one eyebrow arched as he rolled towards the bed. “It’s far past the time the bus picked you up.” 

Still particularly sleepy, Billie sat up and pushed messy locks of hair away from her face. “S’okay, dad. You can just drive me there like your dad used to do with you back then…” she muttered, hopping off the bed and stretching out her arms as she walked out to the bathroom for her morning shower. 

Wondering just why she’d stay up like that for any reason other than homework, Artie placed the laptop on his lap, turned it on, and once it was completely on, took a look at her browser history. Thankfully for him, there were no suspicious websites in sight, just the networks and blogs he usually saw her visiting. However, one particular link—a Facebook page—caught his eye right away, as he instantly recognized the name attached to it. “Is she really…” he wondered to himself, his gaze briefly drifting to the pile of Thunderclaps laying on the desk at the other side of the room. 

And from there, it didn’t take long for him to do the math. He and Billie had some _really_ important matters to talk about eventually. 

* * *

Later that day, during Glee club meeting, Rachel and the rest of the kids watched as Billie, shortly after writing the theme of the week on the whiteboard, chipperly drew several scattered musical notes, as well as all sorts of things related to the theme in question—a Trilby hat, a sequined glove, even a little dancing zombie—around the words. “You just couldn’t wait any longer to do that theme, could you?” Danny stated with a chuckle, “Given who your dad is…” 

“Danny, you know this isn’t just about Billie’s dad.” Parry pointed out, “In spite of his fair share of controversies and of his troubled relationship with the media, Michael Jackson remains one of the most remarkable and influential artists in the history of pop music, even after his death in 2009, long before any of us were even born.” 

With a giggle, Billie turned to face the others and took a few steps forward. “I couldn’t have said it better myself!” she exclaimed, her hands on her hips. “During the 2011 Sectional Championship, New Directions, though short of most of its female members thanks to an opposing all-girl choir, took first place with an all-Jacksons setlist. With this in mind, I have decided to attempt something similar for the setlist of our very first Sectionals.” 

Sitting in the middle row with Stephanie and Pluto, Roxanne leaned forward, resting her arms on the vacant chair in front of her. “I think you should keep in mind that we’re facing off against two-time Nationals champions here.” She said with a hint of insecurity in her voice, “It’s not the same as it was back then. If anything, we’re nothing but losers to them.” 

In response, Billie took another step forward, her gaze shifting towards Roxanne. "Roxxy, listen. They may consider us a bunch of losers…” she replied, confidently folding her arms as she continued, “…but if we’re lucky, we’re gonna do it right this time, ’cause we’re the best." 

Ignoring Kimber’s hushed remark to Shiloh about having heard such a line in a Disney theme park ride once, Billie headed to the piano and picked up a few sheets of paper that were placed over it, before handing them over to the other kids. “Now, as a preparation for the three numbers I’ve planned for our setlist, we shall spend this week exploring Michael Jackson’s discography, from his earlier exploits to even his posthumously-released albums.” She explained, backing away once all the sheets were handed. “And since my main man Parry was the first to throw in his two cents regarding Michael’s legacy, I’ll let him be the first to perform.” 

With a sheepish chuckle, Parry got up and approached Billie, standing at the center of the room facing the others. “What can I say? Michael Jackson is probably one of the biggest icons in the history of black music, if not black history and pop music in general, so it doesn’t come across as a surprise that his work had any sort of impact on me as well.” He stated, approaching the band kids and whispering something to the bassist, who began to play a certain tune as Parry continued, “And this particular song has always been one of my personal favorites, ever since I can remember. And now I just hope I can do it justice.” 

With a click of his tongue and a wink in Deborah’s general direction, Parry did a little spin before shooting one arm upward and letting out that high-pitched yelp Michael was known for. What followed was a funky dance routine, as far as it could get from how stiff he was when he first auditioned. Then again, he had been perfecting his dance moves since Booty Camp was reinstated—and to tell the truth, it actually improved his football prowess quite a lot. But that wasn’t the point there; the point that he wanted to kick off Michael 2.0 Week with style. 

 **Parry** : _Lovely is the feelin' now_

_Fever, temperature's risin' now_

_Power (ah, power)_

_It's the force, the vow_

_That makes it happen_

_It asks no questions why (ooh)_

_So get closer (closer now)_

_To my body now_

_Just love me 'til you don't know how (ooh)_

_Keep on with the force now_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_Keep on with the force now_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_Keep on with the force now_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_Keep on with the force now_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_  

Already caught up in the mood, Parry took Deborah’s hand and pulled her away from her seat, twirling her around and dancing with her, as she slowly got into it, wrapping one leg around his torso and holding him close before pushing him away with a mischievous smirk so she could dance by herself. Soon, all the other Rising Phoenix kids, in small, scattered groups, began joining in, providing back-up vocals for Parry and dancing their limbs out, while Rachel, who wasn’t that much of a Michael fan but didn’t mind the kids dedicating an entire week to him, remained in her seat, eyes closed as she bobbed her shoulders and mouthed along. 

 **Parry** : _So let love take us through the hours_

_I won't be complanin'_

_'Cause this is love power (ooh)_  

 **Parry with Rising Phoenix** : _Keep on with the force now_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_Keep on with the force now_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_Keep on with the force now_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_Keep on with the force now_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_  

Even with the start of the instrumental break, the kids continued dancing and enjoying themselves to their fullest, not even getting to finish the song due to how excited and giddy they were, laughing heartily as they fell over in a pile of scrambled limbs and cheer. As they got up and calmed down, Billie noticed, from the corner of her eye, her phone vibrating. Approaching her seat and picking up the phone, she noticed four missed calls from her father, and silently began to wonder why he needed to call her that much. 

“…It’s about Chewie, isn’t it?”

* * *

Later, back at the Abrams home, Billie, in the same white crop top, black sports bra and matching black shorts she usually wore for Booty Camp, was in the practically empty basement, her phone placed on the seat of a chair in a corner. As she tried to get her mind off her father’s missed calls, she took a deep, cleansing breath, approached the chair, and turned on the iTunes app on her phone. Right away, the song that gave Billie her name began to play, while she began to practice her dancing, her body moving in time with the thumping bass line that nearly got the song cut from the _Thriller_ album. 

As Billie practiced, she was so into the tune she didn’t even notice a certain someone making their way in, at least not until she heard the familiar sound of a pair of wheels rolling around. “D-Dad? What are you doing here?” she asked, rushing to the corner to turn off the app. “It’s about all those calls, isn’t it?” 

Remaining silent for a full two seconds, Artie wheeled further towards his daughter, a knowing look on his face. “Billie, why were you checking that Facebook page?” he inquired, “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” 

Billie felt herself shrink in the spot. “If by what you think I’m doing, you mean trying to play matchmaker for you and one of your high school girlfriends who I think might be my mom…” She stated sheepishly, pausing to glance at her father before finishing, “…Bullseye.” 

Artie just let out a sigh in response to this. “Billie, don’t you realize you don’t need a mom?” he asked her, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes. “You never did. You already have your uncles and aunties from New York, all your friends not just there but also here in Lima… And you have me.” 

“Dad, listen! This isn’t just about me!” Billie replied, lowering herself so she could be at eye level with her father. “I want you to be happy too. I-I know you’re fine living life the way you do, but… For a while now, I could tell that you’ve closed your heart to actual romantic love for quite a while now, and that because of it, you aren’t quite as happy as you used to be. I want all three of us—me, you and her—to be happy together, as a family…” 

Midway through the phrase, Artie began to wheel back, his gaze still locked on her. “Bil, you don’t have to go through the trouble of hooking me up. We’re already a family, and wherever she may be, I’m sure she’s just as fine leading her life as I am leading mine.” He told her, turning around and beginning to wheel away. 

With a sad sigh, Billie got up, walked towards the chair with her phone, and turned the app back on, this time starting a different song. As his daughter continued to practice, Artie, unknown to her, had stopped in his tracks to think about what she had just told him. In all honesty, he _was_ actually expecting her to acknowledge his current attitude towards pursuing a romantic relationship. He wasn’t exactly lucky when it came to his love life—most of the girls he dated ended up dumping him for other people, and the one time he dated a girl who didn’t, it was still doomed from the start. Maybe Billie _did_ have a point there. 

Just then, he heard her mutter, with hitched breath, something about the moonwalk being hard to get right, as she continued dancing, struggling to master the legendary move that left even him with his mouth agape when he first saw Michael doing it... 

“Need some help there, bae?” 

At this, a particularly bemused Billie turned around to answer, only for her eyes to widen in awe at the sight before her. Out of the blue, Artie somehow managed to regain the movement of his legs, standing up and pushing the wheelchair aside as he gave her an encouraging smile. Stunned speechless, Billie watched as her father took a few steps towards her, ruffled her hair and held out his hand, which she took despite initial hesitation, allowing him to dance with her—and she had to admit, he was damn good. 

 **Artie** : _She dances in these sheets at night, she dances to his needs_

_She dances 'til he feels just right until he falls asleep_

**Billie** : _Lipstick in hand, Tahitian tanned in her painted on jeans_

_She dreams of fame, she changed her name_

_To one that fits the movie screen_

_She's headed for the big time, that means_  

 **Artie (Billie)** : _She's a slave to the rhythm (going Hollywood tonight)_

_She's a slave to the rhythm (going Hollywood tonight)_

_She's a slave to the rhythm, a slave to the rhythm_

**Billie** : _It's true, that you, may never ever have that chance again_  

Then, with her back to him, Artie took Billie’s hands in his again, this time effortlessly sliding across the floor without even bothering looking back. Grinning in amazement, Billie let go of his hands, spun in place, and shook her hair completely loose, exchanging a joyful look with her father before continuing to dance along with him, trying to match her moves with his—and for the most part, succeeding. 

 **Artie and Billie** : _She works so hard, just to make her way_

_For a man who just don't appreciate_

_And though he takes her love in vain_

_Still she could not stop, couldn't break his chains_  

 **Artie** : _She danced through the night in fear of her life_

_She danced to a beat of her own_

_She let out a cry and swallowed her pride_

**Artie and Billie** : _She knew she was needed back home, home_  

 **Artie (Billie)** : _She's a slave to the rhythm (going Hollywood tonight)_

_She's a slave to the rhythm (going Hollywood tonight)_

**Artie and Billie** : _She's a slave to the rhythm, a slave to the rhythm of_

 _The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love_  

By the end of the song, Billie was being dipped by Artie, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. As she opened her eyes, she looked down at her father—in reality, throughout the whole song, Artie never left his chair, but that didn’t stop him from busting some slick moves alongside her. After a few seconds of silence, the two wrapped their arms around each other for a tight, loving hug, which was soon afterwards broken by Billie just so she could look into his eyes and ask him to do something for her.

* * *

The next day, during lunch break at McKinley, the front doors swung open, and a gorgeous, imposing woman walked in, getting the attention of more and more students with each click of her stilettos. Soon, she found Billie, who was just shutting the door of her locker when the woman caught her eye, eliciting a silent gasp from her. “Are you… Valentina Cohen-Chang?” she asked, a small smile forming itself on her face. 

In response, the woman just removed her sunglasses and smiled back at her. “You can just call me Tina.” 

After her graduation from McKinley alongside Artie, Blaine, Sam and the rest of the Class of 2013, everything started coming up Tina Cohen-Chang: she was at the top of her class at Brown University, given far more respect than she’d have ever gotten in high school, until she graduated with honors as part of the Class of 2017. She then headed to New York hoping to land a part on Broadway, only to end up as the understudy to the actress playing Sophie in _Mamma Mia!_ , but it wasn’t until she started a tell-all blog about what exactly happened backstage that she truly found her calling, dropping Broadway as soon as she was offered a job as a gossip columnist in a celebrity magazine, the gateway for her to burst into the public eye. 

Though this time, she wasn’t there for the gossip. The previous month, she received an invitation to judge Sectionals—perhaps due to someone in the show choir committee recognizing her from New Directions, she could only presume. As soon as Billie found out Tina accepted the offer, she suggested for her to arrive earlier than the rest, for reasons she chose to not tell her about. Moments later, in the Civic Pavillion, Tina was sitting in the front row, understandably confused. “So, is this the number you guys are planning for Sectionals?” she asked Billie, whose head was peeking out of the closed curtains. 

In response, Billie just let out a nervous chuckle. “Sort of… It’s actually a little something we’ve been preparing just for you.” She stated, swiftly going back behind the curtains. 

As she approached the other Rising Phoenix members backstage, all clad in shiny gold robes just like the ones she had on, Billie took a deep breath and took a step away from the curtains. “Are you sure this is gonna work?” Roxanne asked, adjusting the matching gold bracelet that was part of the outfits they were supposed to wear. “It seems a bit much, at least from someone who isn’t August.” 

“Let’s just hope it does.” That was all Billie could reply as she undid the tie that kept her robe closed. 

Soon, the curtains opened, revealing a painted background resembling the throne room of a shimmering ancient Egyptian palace, and the Rising Phoenix kids, with their robes off, took the stage in costumes matching the setting—Stephanie even had a golden cane to go with her costume. Already entertained by the kids’ dancing, Tina was caught by surprise when she noticed none other than Artie making his way onstage, clad in a noticeably different outfit in white, green and gold, and with his gaze fixated on her. 

 **Artie** : _Do you remember when we fell in love_

_We were young and innocent then_

_Do you remember how it all began_

_It just seemed like heaven, so why did it end?_

_Do you remember (I bet you remember)_

_Back in the fall (I bet you remember)_

_We'd be together (I bet you remember)_

_All day long (I bet you remember)_  

Thoroughly amused, Tina watched as Artie danced and maneuvered around the stage, pairing up with his daughter due to the odd number of kids. Among them, Rajeesh, paired with Kimber, carefully eyed Billie, having decided the previous week that he’d confess to her as soon as possible, in order to avoid any of the unnecessary drama New Directions had to deal with back in the day. 

 **Artie** : _Do you remember (I bet you remember)_

_Us holding hands (I bet you remember)_

_In each other's eyes (I bet you remember)_

_We'd stare (I bet you remember)_

_Do you remember the time when we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time when we first met_

_Do you remember the time when we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time_  

As the kids spread around the stage, Artie motioned for Tina to come over, which she did despite the initial hesitation. Letting out a chuckle as Parry and Pluto took her by the wrists and pulled her onstage, Tina joined in the dancing, her gaze quickly meeting Artie’s, much to Billie’s delight. Hopefully this would mean something. 

 **Artie** : _Those sweet memories will always be dear to me_

_And girl, no matter what was we said_

_I will never forget what we had, now, baby!_

_Do you remember the time (Do you remember?)_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time (When we first met, girl)_

_Do you remember the time when we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time (Remember, my baby)_

_Do you remember the time (‘Cause I remember)_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time (All in my mind, girl)_

_Do you remember the time?_  

By the end of the number, Tina was heartily laughing and clapping, while Artie wheeled closer to her. “That was adorable, it really was.” Tina stated, her gaze turning to the paraplegic man as she added, “Good to know Artie here hasn’t lost his touch. But I’m still wondering… Why did you put on all of this just for me?” 

At this, Aiden nudged Billie slightly, exchanging a brief glance with her. “I-It was my idea!” Billie stammered, taking a step forward. “We’re doing Michael Jackson songs in preparation for our big freakin’ Sectionals setlist, and I thought it would be a good idea to do this song as a way to remind you of the thing between you and my dad back in high school.” 

In response to a confused look from Tina, Billie cleared her throat and changed her tone. “Allow me to be more direct.” Billie stated more sternly, “Were you and dad still dating the week before you graduated?” 

It was then that Tina finally realized just what all of that was about. “Actually…” she began, running her hand through the golden brown highlights in her black hair. “While Artie and I were in a relationship during our freshman year, I broke up with him to pursue a relationship with someone else. And even after breaking up with that guy, Artie and I would rather not pursue that kind of relationship again.” She then paused to look down at Artie and smile at him, letting him smile back as she finished, “Because our friendship is far too treasured to get caught up in any more romantic relationship issues.” 

Upon hearing all of that, Billie felt her heart just starting to sink. “So you’re… not my mother?” 

“I didn’t even know you existed until now!” Tina replied nervously, placing a hand on the teen’s shoulder and smiling tenderly at her as she added, “Still, I appreciate the intention behind that number of yours… And what a number! Quite the appetizer for Sectionals, I have to admit.” 

While the other kids smiled and congratulated each other for the good work, Aiden approached Billie and held her close to comfort her. Though still quite downtrodden—perhaps more than with Brittany—Billie returned the hug and gave him a sad smile. If there was something she really had to learn from both of these encounters, it was that she shouldn’t keep her hopes that high. 

* * *

Just as one would expect, it didn’t take long for Rachel to find out about Tina’s arrival and the kids and Artie’s little contribution to Michael Week. Throughout the rest of the week, Tina paid more visits to McKinley, and along with Artie, provided constructive criticism to each of the kids throughout the assignment—and although she wasn’t as much of a diva as she was in her senior year, she did provide some judgemental commentary towards Deborah, but not enough to get on the teen’s nerves. 

In fact, if any of the Rising Phoenix kids was nervous at the moment, it had to be Rajeesh. The week was nearing its end, and he still couldn’t find it in him to put his feelings for Billie into words. He read quite a lot about how Americans handled romance before his transfer, thus was afraid he’d come across as pretentious or chauvinistic. At times like these, if the hush-hush down the hallways was anything to go by, the best relationship advice he could get would be from her best friend. “Okay, Raj, the first thing you ought to know is that the so-called ‘friendzone’ isn’t anything to be afraid of.” Aiden pointed out, walking down the hallway with Rajeesh paying close attention to him. “It’s nothing but a myth created by Trilby-wearing, self-entitled straight douchebags when they’re rejected.” 

Rajeesh only nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets and keeping his eyes glued on Aiden. “There’s also the matter of feelings, in that you shouldn’t rely on grand romantic gestures or keep her promises if you don’t do as you say you will.” Aiden continued, turning around on his heel and facing Rajeesh before finishing, “And most importantly, respect her feelings. If she doesn’t want to give you a chance, or at least would rather wait for the right time, then let her be.” 

After processing all that advice, Rajeesh could only give him a sheepish grin. “Wow… For a homosexual, you appear to have plentiful knowledge of heterosexual relationships.” he pointed out. 

In response, Aiden just shrugged his shoulders. “Love is love, regardless of sexual preference.” he stated, before patting Rajeesh on the shoulder and beginning to step away. “Now go ahead, tiger. I know you can do it.” 

With these words of encouragement, Aiden walked away under the watch of a smiling, more confident Rajeesh. Much later, during that day’s Glee club meeting, Rajeesh was the first to volunteer, already with a music sheet in hand. “I confess I have been putting off my contribution for Michael Jackson Week for too long… Thus, I shall not waste anymore precious time.” he said, sitting next to Lucien at the piano and handing him the music sheet before continuing, “This is “Butterflies”, from the album _Invincible_ originally released in 2002, and I dedicate it to a very special lady in my life.” 

At that last part, although Rajeesh didn’t quite say her name, Billie became suspicious when he shot a glance at her. As Lucien began to play, Rajeesh closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and just let his thoughts flow out. 

 **Rajeesh** : _All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by_

_Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah_

_And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when_

_I'm trying to get through_

_To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh_

_I just wanna touch you_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_  

As everyone watched, the two couples started holding hands and cuddling—though Pluto had to shuffle a bit so Stephanie wouldn’t step on his foot—while Aiden nudged Billie, who leaned forward, paying close attention to Rajeesh’s every move and to the tone of his voice, and becoming increasingly amused at how genuinely honest he sounded. Judging by how many tender gazes he was giving her throughout the song, maybe he _was_ singing about her after all. 

 **Rajeesh** : _If you would take my hand, baby I would show you_

_Guide you to the light, babe_

_If you would be my love, baby I will love you, love you_

_'Til the end of time_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_  

Once the song came to an end, Rajeesh grinned sheepishly as he was met with a round of applause from the others, including Rachel and Tina. “Excellent job, Rajeesh. You have a lovely voice, and I’m surprised at how well it went with the melody.” Tina commented, rolling her eyes as she added, “Not to mention you’re lucky enough to not get interrupted…” 

It was then that Rajeesh, just as he was taking his seat next to August and Danny, noticed Billie staring at him from where she was. With Aiden’s advice in mind, he proceeded to wait patiently for the end of the meeting, until the bell rang and he anxiously followed Billie out of the choir room. “So… What did you think?” he asked her, shrinking his shoulders and looking away. “If you did not like it, it is perfectly acceptable, and I can learn to live with it…” 

Just then, a small, confused smile began to form on Billie’s face. “Raj, I… I honestly don’t know what to say.” She replied, scratching the back of her neck. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re probably the first person to ever crush on me, let alone like _that_. I’m actually quite flattered.” 

Upon hearing that, Rajeesh turned his gaze back to her. “Thank you, but… Right now there is one more thing I wish to know.” He told her, reaching out to take her hand in his and locking his gaze on hers before he finally asked, “Do I… give you butterflies the way you give me butterflies?” 

At this point, Billie was pretty much speechless. Sure, she knew he grew fond of her due to how close they’ve become to each other ever since he joined, but she wasn’t expecting him to be _that_ fond. After a full two seconds, Billie closed her eyes, took a long and cleansing breath, and opened her eyes again, smiling at Rajeesh. “You are a sweetheart, Raj, you really are. But right now, with Sectionals right around the corner and everything, I’d rather not pursue a romantic relationship.” She told him, a hint of pity in her voice, as she caressed his face. “Maybe after the competition I may consider it, but for now, please understand that I’d rather keep my mind on one thing at a time. ‘Kay?” 

Rajeesh simply nodded his head in response. “I think I can wait.” 

With a smile, Billie patted Rajeesh on the shoulder and walked away, leaving him standing there with a bittersweet look on his face until a bemused Danny tapped his arm, snapping him back to reality, before the two walked off in order to catch up with the others. Ahead of them, Billie, who had just caught up with Aiden, suddenly started feeling a metaphorical weight on her shoulders, one she knew the exact source of…

* * *

Much later, right after returning home from school, Billie was in her room, serving Chewbacca his dose of water when she noticed Artie wheeling out of his office towards the living room. Determined, she finished serving Chewbacca’s water, stood up and approached her father, lowering herself down in front of him so she could face him. “Dad, I… I wanted to tell you something.” She stated, sounding rather regretful. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not telling you about the mom thing before, and for having you force yourself on Miss Tina like that. I honestly didn’t know… I guess I was so excited about the prospect of finally getting to know my mom that I didn’t think things through.” 

With a sigh, Artie ran a hand through his daughter’s hair down towards her shoulder. “Honey, you don’t have to feel sorry for that. If my happiness is your happiness, then you deserve it as much as you think I do, maybe even more.” He told her in a comforting tone, before shrugging and adding, “Besides, Tina and I were good enough while we lasted.” 

Billie could only let out a chuckle in response. “By the way, I just remembered a few of the my Glee club peeps really enjoyed performing with you, or at least that what they’ve told me.” She pointed out, leaning forward and resting her arms on his knees. “Especially Jeremiah. I swear that at times I noticed him staring at you as if you were a plate of ribs!” 

Upon hearing that, Artie was unable to hold back a laugh. “So I thought about having you sing with us again to wrap up Jackson Week with a neat little bow of acceptance and love, just the way the King himself would have liked it.” Billie continued, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as soon as she noticed them slightly slipping down. 

“I actually like the sound of that…” Artie replied, looking up before shifting his gaze back to his daughter and finishing, “…if only because for all of these years I missed taking part in big feel-good Glee club group numbers.” 

With a chuckle, Billie gave him a brief, yet tight hug before eagerly skipping towards the basement, with Artie following suit, to practice the choreography previously assigned by Rachel for said finishing number. While she had strong bonds with him her whole life, what with him being the only proper parental figure she ever had, Billie felt as if the bonds between her and her father were starting to strengthen even further. Was it because she was discovering more about his past than he told her about before? She wasn’t quite sure, but she loved the feeling either way.

* * *

But a certain someone, miles away from Lima, wasn’t in such high spirits. The following afternoon, inbetween rehearsals with the rest of the Bubble Pop Beauties, Patricia took her time to sit in a corner and send August some text messages, which he was always quick to answer, apparently pouring all the care he could into writing them. However, midway while answering him, she felt a tug on her cape. “Who are you writing to, Patricia?” Mikaela inquired with that unnerving toothy grin of hers. 

With no intentions of spilling the beans about her relationship with August, Patricia simply turned off the phone and stuffed it into the pocket of her blazer as fast as she could. “N-No one in particular.” She stammered, walking away from Mikaela towards the other girls to join them in their vocal warm-ups. Throughout her runs, Patricia squeezed her eyes shut in order to avoid even remotely glancing at Mikaela, who, unknown to her, raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the April Rhodes Civic Pavillion, the twelve Rising Phoenix kids, as well as Artie and Tina, were onstage, clad in mostly white and silver outfits with stripes of blue, yellow and red across them—with Artie even wearing a nigh-accurate reproduction of Michael’s famous Captain EO costume to hammer the reference home—under the watch of Rachel in one of the front rows of the audience seats. 

 **Billie** : _We're taking over, we have the truth_

_This is the mission to see it through_

**Aiden** : _Don't point your finger, not dangerous_

 _This is our planet, you're one of us_  

 **Rajeesh** : _We're sendin' out a major love_

 _And this is our message to you_ ( **Tina** : _Message to you_ )

 **August** : _The planets are linin' up_

_We're bringing brighter days_

_They're all in line waitin' for you_

**August with Artie** : _Can't you see?_

 _You're just another part of me_  

Splitting in small random groups, the kids busted some moves as if there was no tomorrow, while Artie took Tina by the hand and twirled her in front of him, eliciting delighted laughter from her. From where she was, Rachel gave everyone an approving smile, looking forward to that same level of enthusiasm at Sectionals. 

 **Parry** : _Out from a nation I feel the truth_

_The final message we'll bring to you_

**Roxanne** : _There is no danger to feel the truth_

 _So come again, we need you_  

 **Tina** : _We're sendin' out a major love_

 _And this is our message to you_ ( **Artie** : _Message to you_ )

_The planets are linin' up_

_We're bringin' brighter days_

_They're all in line waitin' for you_ ( **Artie** : _Sho' nuff true_ )

 **Artie** : _Can't you see?_  

 **Artie and Tina** : _You're just another part of me_  

While everyone was having such a good time, Billie couldn’t help but look back at Rajeesh, who stopped to smile and wave at her before going back to dancing with August, Danny and the twins. Still somewhat heavyhearted, Billie approached her father and Tina, dancing along with them and once again attempting to moonwalk. 

 **Artie** : W _e're taking over_

_This is the truth, baby_

_Another part of me_  

Once the song ended and everyone started clapping, cheering and hugging one another, the smile on Artie’s face subtly vanished, as he just noticed Kitty standing at the entrance, watching everything with her arms folded and a bittersweet look on her face. Before he could call for her, she just turned around and walked away, leaving him sitting there, completely speechless. 

He _really_ had some explaining to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** Sectionals is here at last, and the clash between Mikaela and Deborah reaches its climax, while August and Patricia's secret relationship hangs by a thread thanks to the rivalry between the two choirs. Will Rising Phoenix come out victorious, or will the Beauties pop their bubble?
> 
>  **Songs used in this chapter:**  
>  "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough"  
> "Billie Jean"  
> "Slave to the Rhythm/Hollywood Tonight"  
> "Remember the Time"  
> "Butterflies"  
> "Another Part of Me"
> 
> All by Michael Jackson.


	12. Telling the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sectionals is here at last, and the clash between Mikaela and Deborah reaches its climax, while August and Patricia's secret relationship hangs by a thread thanks to the rivalry between the two choirs. Will Rising Phoenix come out victorious, or will the Beauties pop their bubble?

It was the Friday of the second week of January, and after a long delay and several weeks of practice, the eve of Sectionals as well. And much like how you’d expect, Rachel and the Glee kids were more than eager for Rising Phoenix’s competition debut, rehearsing as much as they could to make a dazzling first impression on the judges. Sure, it was exhausting for some of them, but for the entire club, especially Rachel, it would hopefully pay off. And fortunately for August, no one else noticed whenever he walked out of the Civic Pavillion during a break from rehearsals to text or call Patricia, as quietly as he could… 

That day, however, he was so caught up in his phone call he didn’t even notice one Paloma Parazzo hiding nearby, with her camera and cellphone in hand and a suspicious look on her face. 

Later, at Private Lady Cynthia, an old-fashioned phone rang loud and clear in the principal’s office and was quickly answered by the principal herself, Blythe Lilyhammer. “Hello? This is Principal Lilyhammer.” She said right away in her heavy British accent. 

“ _Why, hello there, Queen Frostine. Should have figured you’d have such a nauseatingly cute name. This is Principal Sylvester from William McKinley High School in Lima._ ” Sue’s voice was heard from the other side of the line, “ _I’m sure you’re already aware of it, but both of our schools’ Glee clubs are competing against one another in Sectionals, and I heard it from the grapevine that your Children of the Candy Corn are quite competitive._ ” 

Listening closely to what Sue had to say, Lilyhammer just nodded in response. “Now that you’ve said it, I can’t help but think they let two straight years of victory get to their heads.” She remarked with a finger to her chin before adding, “Except Mikaela. I think she’s like that all the time.” 

In her own office, Sue let out a chuckle, placing her free hand over an envelope with Paloma’s name on it, in her own handwriting and everything. “Then I can only imagine how she’ll react when I tell her about that Paulina girl making whoopee with Young Tim Gunn.” She stated, holding up the envelope with a subtle smirk. 

 “ _I assume you mean Patricia…_ ” Lilyhammer replied from the other side of the line, “ _Who, may I add, has been acting strange these past few weeks. Lately, I’ve been told by several faculty members that she isn’t paying as much attention to classes as she normally does._ ” 

Unknown to Sue, though, Robin was hearing everything from the doorway, her breath hitching and her chest heaving nervously. While she loved her mother dearly, even she couldn’t handle her stooping as low as to ruin a relationship just to have Rising Phoenix lose Sectionals. Even with Sylvester blood running through her veins, Robin still had standards, and even if Miss Berry used to be in a relationship with a man who called her the R word, it wouldn’t be right for her to just stand and watch passively as everything Miss Berry worked for went to waste. 

* * *

Meanwhile, during lunch break, Rachel was just passing by the choir room when she heard a certain someone, none other than Deborah, practicing her vocal runs in there, with instrumental accompaniment by Lucien. As she entered the choir room, she caught Lucien’s eye right away, prompting him to stop playing and make a hush-hush noise to Deborah. “Huh? Miss Berry?” Deborah asked, a hand running over the back of her head as she continued, “What are you doing here?” 

With a chuckle, Rachel put down her bag and approached the piano. “Nothing in particular… I just felt like giving you best wishes for Sectionals.” She stated, taking a step towards Deborah and looking down at her. “You know, no internal conflict, no stolen setlists… No sore throats.” 

Deborah smiled and looked away sheepishly in response. “I don’t think you’re gonna have to worry about that, Miss Berry. Ever since that one day, I’ve been taking extensive care of my vocal chords to make sure my voice is crystal-clear when we perform tomorrow…” She then paused to take a deep breath and shoot a glance at Rachel. “But I have to admit I’m actually kind of nervous. Mostly because… This is our first competition, after all. And who knows what’s gonna happen if we lose and the club gets cut and…” 

She stopped halfway through her sentence as she noticed Rachel reaching up to remove one of her gold star earrings, the same one she was given to by her fans before her decision to retire. “Oh, don’t mind me! I just think your ears seem a little naked right now.” Rachel quipped as she took off the other earring, handing the pair to a dumbfounded Deborah before finally explaining, “These are meant to be a good luck charm of sorts. A sign that there’s nothing to fret about. Even if I’m not around when you’re competing, I’ll still be watching over you and rooting for you.” 

Still confused, Deborah placed the earrings on the piano and turned away, twirling a lock of hair around her pointer finger. Clearly concerned, Rachel approached Lucien and whispered something into his ear, prompting him to play a soft, mellow tune, while Rachel approached Deborah, standing behind her and picking up the earrings. As she began to sing, Rachel carefully put the earrings on Deborah’s ears, slowly managing to lift her spirits in the process. 

 **Rachel** : _Close your tired eyes, relax and then_

_Count from one to ten and open them_

_All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down_

_But not this time_

_Way up in the air, you're finally free_

_And you can stay up there right next to me_

_All this gravity will try to pull you down_

_But not this time_  

Just then, Deborah decided to join in, turning around so her gaze could meet Rachel’s, while she ran her right hand over her ear and subtly giggling at the cold feeling of the golden metal over her fingers. 

 **Rachel and Deborah** : _When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_Then it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_

_'Cause it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight_  

Rachel then sat beside Lucien at the piano, with Deborah sitting on her lap and resting her head on the older woman’s shoulder, allowing her eyes to flutter closed as she continued singing along. 

 **Deborah** : _A thousand heart beats beat in time_

_It makes this dark planet come alive_

_So when the lights flicker out tonight_

**Rachel and Deborah** : _You gotta shine_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_Then it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight_  

Just as Lucien finished playing, Deborah opened her eyes and hopped off Rachel’s lap, visibly less nervous. “Thanks a lot, Miss Berry. I promise I’ll give all I’ve got when we perform, and hopefully the others will work just as hard.” Deborah stated with her head raised and chest puffed up, as she grabbed her bag placed at the foot of the piano and started walking away, when a sharp whistle from Rachel stopped her in her tracks. 

Deborah then turned around to notice the older woman getting up and walking towards her with arms wide open. “I’m gonna hug you now, ‘kay?” she suggested, with the warmest smile she could muster. 

With a shrug, Deborah gave in and allowed Rachel to wrap her arms around her, returning the hug and nuzzling her head against her body. They kept hugging for a couple of seconds. Deborah basked in the warmth of Rachel’s arms. Suddenly the sound of footsteps caught Rachel’s attention, forcing her to break the hug as Robin rushed into the choir room. “Miss Berry, I…” Robin began, only to pause to catch her breath before continuing, “We really need to talk. It’s about August.” 

* * *

The next day, with mere hours until the competition, the thirteen Rising Phoenix kids woke up as early as they could so they could get ready to perform, and not too long later, catch the bus to Western Ohio High School. Billie in particular had to get up earlier than the rest, not just because she was technically the choir’s leader, but also due to her father’s special needs, as he agreed to drive her there and film the whole thing, what with his current work schedule actually allowing him some free time for once. 

As Artie drove the modified family car, following the McKinley bus with Rachel and the rest of the Glee crew on their way to Western Ohio High School, both vehicles stopped by the traffic light as soon as it went red, allowing another car to catch up with the Abramses. At this, the three figures inside the other car caught Artie’s eye right away. “Oh, hey, Mr. Schue. It’s been a while, huh?” 

Indeed, it seemed like Danny and his parents had the exact same idea as the Abramses, as only now did Will realize one of his former students was right beside him. “Artie? N-No way…” Will stammered in disbelief, taking a second to process that and letting out a chuckle before asking, “Weren’t you in New York?” 

“It’s a long story, really. I’ll tell you when we get there.” Artie replied with a shrug, shifting his gaze back to the back of the bus, while the friendly glances exchanged between Danny and Billie from where they were went unnoticed. 

* * *

Soon enough, at Western Ohio High School, the Buckeye Civic Auditorium was crowded, and after about an hour, as soon as the majority of the audience had taken their seats, the clear male voice of the announcer rang out the speakers, introducing the competition. “ _And now, the judges for this year’s Show Choir Sectionals here at Western Ohio High! First, the #1 of Ohio’s top ten wedding singers for twelve straight years, Eugene McKillian!_ ” At this, a man in his late 40s stood up and waved to the audience in response to a round of applause, before taking his seat while the next name was announced. 

“ _The second runner-up Miss Ohio 2025, Celia Navarro!_ ” With another round of applause, a young Latina woman in her early 20s stood up, gave the audience a cheerful grin and waved at everyone with one hand while running the other through her red hair. 

“ _And finally, celebrity gossip columnist and former member of the 2012 National winning show choir New Directions, Tina Cohen-Chang!_ ” This was the cue for Rachel and Artie to clap and cheer as loud as they could, catching Tina’s attention as she waved at the audience, prompting her to give them a glowing smile. 

Then, as Tina took her seat, the auditorium slowly went dark as the first performers were announced. Immediately, the Crystal Cove Sylphonies took their place onstage, dressed as the dancers from the music video to Katy Perry’s “This is How We Do” to perform the song in question. Admittedly, they weren’t exactly terrible, but Rachel couldn’t help but think they were a little too clean-cut—like Aural Intensity, minus the pandering. 

However, more than halfway through the performance, August suddenly stood up from his seat and made his way through the crowd out of the auditorium. Noticing this, Rachel decided to follow him, in spite of Artie’s split-second attempt to stop her. “August!” she called, getting him to notice her before she told him, “I know exactly what you want to do.” 

Upon hearing this, August stopped in his tracks, adjusted his glasses, and slowly turned around, afraid of what Rachel’s reaction would be. After two seconds of complete silence, Rachel smiled and took a step forward. “And if it makes you happy, I won’t stop you from being with the girl you love one last time before your number.” She finished, “Just as long as it doesn’t take you too long.” 

With a nod, a relieved August rushed away to where Patricia was—backstage, in her own separate dressing room, getting ready to perform with the other Bubble Pop Beauties. And he didn’t need to say a word to let her know he was there. Just from seeing his reflection in the mirror, she already felt her heart flutter. “Break a leg, Pat.” August told her, approaching her and taking her hands in his. “Even if neither of our choirs win this, I just hope you do your best up there.” 

In response, Patricia just looked down and let out a coy giggle. “I’m hoping the same for you, Gus.” She told him fondly, before continuing in a slightly more nervous-sounding tone, “But obviously I can’t say the same about Mikaela. Girl’s got the Hunger Games mentality going on. If hijacking the other choirs’ performances wasn’t against the rules, the Sylphonies would have been escorted off the stage minutes ago.” 

August simply nodded before placing his hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. “Pat, listen… You are an amazing, beautiful, ridiculously talented young woman, and you don’t deserve to play second fiddle to someone like Mikaela.” He told her tenderly, caressing her face as he continued, “Next time she belittles you, let out everything you’ve always thought of her. Just shake that weight off your shoulders. Trust me, you’ll feel better than ever.” 

After that, the two slowly pulled apart, never averting their gaze from each other, and remained silent until August let out a flustered, awkward chuckle. “So, see you soon, I guess.” He blurted out, just about to leave, when Patricia suddenly grabbed him by the wrist. And when he turned to face her again, he was met with the taste of candy from her lips. His eyes widened; never before had a girl kissed him, let alone like that. And to both of them, that kiss was enough proof that their feelings for each other were genuine. Once the kiss was broken, August, with a huge, lovesick grin, happily left the dressing room, blissfully unaware of the figure in the pink cape watching him from the doorway of her own dressing room.

* * *

The next choir to perform were the Jeepers Creepers from Stoker High, and just as you’d expect from a group with such a name, their entire aesthetic was based off Halloween and horror in general, which was evident from their tattered costumes and smoky make-up, to their “Thriller” zombie-esque dance moves, to even the songs they picked. “Eesh. And I thought the Bubble Pop Beauties were gimmicky.” Pluto pointed out, in hushed tones, to Parry, who shot him a brief judgemental glance in response. 

Speaking of the Beauties, all of the twelve girls were ready for their performance, clad in white party dresses with light blue sashes around the waist, as well as their standard pink capes. Patricia, the last to leave her dressing room, was quickly met with suspicious stares from the other girls as she approached them, eventually coming face to face with Mikaela, who was grinning deviously, with her arms folded. “Well done, Judas. Betraying your girls and getting your mack on with the enemy.” Mikaela pointed out, taking a step forward towards Patricia. “Don’t lie, Patricia. I saw everything. Did you forget Bubble Pop Beauties aren’t supposed to be in relationships with members of rival choirs?” 

At this, Patricia gulped audibly, her breath hitching. “Now, since I’m not quite as cruel as I may seem, I’ll give you the chance to remedy that little slip of yours.” Mikaela added, reaching out to poke Patricia on the tip of her nose. “Just break up with that worthless loser, keep him off your mind, and we’ll be off to Regionals in no time. And we all know you wouldn’t give up on your friends, right?” 

 _You’re so beguile, even though you act so vile_ , sang the Jeepers Creepers’ male lead at that same moment; no other phrase could describe Mikaela as perfectly. Normally, Patricia would have frozen on the spot, but just then, she remembered August’s words. With a deep breath, she wordlessly reached for the clasp of her cape, undid it, and let it fall to the floor, much to the others’ surprise. 

“Since when I’d want to be friends with a selfish womanchild like you?” Patricia inquired in an unusually stern tone, slapping Mikaela hard on the face before storming off, leaving an outraged Mikaela glaring at her. 

Since there were only minutes left for their performance, there was little to no time left to find a replacement for Patricia. Once the Jeepers Creepers were done with their setlist and Mikaela had regained her composure, she led the ten other girls onstage for their number, and when the music started, she locked her gaze on Deborah, making sure she was singing specifically to her.

 **Mikaela** : _You don't know how much I hate_

_All the things you do_

_T-R-O-U-B-L-E_

_That is what you are made of_

_Heaven can not wait for you_  

 **Mikaela with Bubble Pop Beauties** : _So close your eyes and make a wish_

_Today's the day that I am fighting you_

_It's my turn to be a champion_

_So shut your eyes and count to three_

_I'll take you down and you'll be smithereens_

_It's my chance to be a champion_  

As the girls briefly stopped dancing to do some elaborate posing while Mikaela vocalized, Rajeesh, surprisingly for someone with his condition, couldn’t help but notice that there was something off about the Beauties’ line-up. He wasn’t the only one, for that matter; August, who was looking forward to watch Patricia perform, was clearly disappointed to not find her among the fluttering capes and dresses. 

 **Bubble Pop Beauties** : _S-T-U-P-I-D, S-T-U-P-I-D_

 _S-T-U-P-I-D, you're so stupid, stupid, stupid_  

 **Mikaela with Bubble Pop Beauties** : _So shut your eyes and count to three_

_I'll take you down and you'll be smithereens_

_It's my chance to be a champion_

_S-T-U-P-I-D, S-T-U-P-I-D_

_S-T-U-P-I-D, you're so stupid, stupid, stupid_  

The performance ended with the ten other Beauties kneeled down around Mikaela, who had her arms up, a smug grin on her face as she bathed in the audience’s applause. From where she was, Deborah could see Mikaela mouthing ‘do better’ at her. _Mikaela Goodwyn_ , Deborah thought, _You are about to eat your words._

* * *

Later, shortly after the Haverbrook kids were done with their setlist, as Rising Phoenix was announced as the final performers of the program, Rachel and her kids were backstage, in a circle, with their hands overlapping one another. “I hope you guys are ready for this…” Rachel remarked, unable to hold back the sheer excitement. “Three, two…” 

“AMAZING!” they all shouted, throwing their hands up, before the thirteen kids happily rushed onstage and took their places onstage, pumped and ready to go. 

The curtains soon opened, revealing the girls gathered at the center of the stage, facing the audience, but with their heads down and their eyes closed. As a familiar beat took over, the girls began snapping their fingers and swaying their hips in time, just as they had choreographed—but it was only when the guitar riff kicked in that they started moving for real, the [black and red rockabilly dresses](http://www.amazon.co.uk/Ladies-Black-Retro-Pinup-Rockabilly/dp/B009ISBTW8) and white petticoats underneath swaying with every move they made. 

 **Roxanne** : _They told her don't you ever come around here_

_Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear_

_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_

_So beat it, just beat it_

_You have to show them that you're really not scared_

_You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare_

_They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair_

_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_  

 **Roxanne with Rising Phoenix Girls** : _Just beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky, strong it's your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky, strong it's your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  

After one more repetition of the chorus, as the song faded out and a wave of applause washed over the auditorium, the stage lights began to dim, allowing the boys and girls to switch places for the next song of the setlist, a sultry all-boys number Billie had planned in order to spice things up, as well as to give everyone their chance to shine. 

 **August** : _She just a lover who makes me high_

_It's worth the givin', it's worth the try_

_You cannot cleave it, put it in the furnace_

_You cannot wet it, you cannot burn it_  

 **August (Rising Phoenix Boys)** : _She wants to give it_

_(She wants to give it, oh, she wants to give it)_

_Dare me (She wants to give it, oh, she wants to give it)_

_She wants to give it (She wants to give it, oh, she wants to give it)_

_(She wants to give it, oh, she wants to give it)_  

At the back of the auditorium, where no one could see her, Patricia was watching everything in a mix of pride and amusement, letting out giggles as she watched August dance and trying as hard as a diamond in an ice storm to be alluring, frantically shaking his hips to the beat and running his hands over his body. Sure, it sort of came across as silly, but it didn’t distract from how surprisingly well they were pulling it off. 

 **August** : _It's just a feeling, you have to soothe it_

_You can't neglect it, you can't abuse it_

_It's just desire, you cannot waste it_

_Then if you want it, then won't you taste it_

_Just open the door and you will see_

_There are no secrets_

_Make your move, set me free_  

 **August with Rising Phoenix Boys** : _Ah, because there's somethin' about you baby_

_That makes me want to give it to you_

_I swear there's somethin' about you baby_  

 **August** : _Just promise me, whatever we say_

_Whatever we do to each other_

_For now we make a vow to just_

_Keep it in the closet_  

With a rapid thrust of August’s fist, the song ended, and the stage went dark, eliciting further applause. Mere seconds after, a funky beat filled the auditorium. Now all together, the kids swayed their hips and snapped their fingers, while the lights flickered on and off, all in time with the beat. After fourteen seconds, the song kicked in for real, the stage lit up completely, and Deborah and Parry took center stage, giving each other playful, flirty looks and dancing close together, visibly comfortable with each other. 

 **Deborah** : _Baby, love never felt so good_

_And I doubt if it ever could_

_Not like you hold me, hold me, oh_  

 **Parry** : _Baby, love never felt so fine_

_And I doubt if it's ever mine_

_Not like you've hold me, hold me_  

At this, the other eleven kids, with Billie on the lead, strutted to the front of the stage, and during the chorus, paired up and danced just the way they rehearsed it, with playful gestures and the boys’ arms wrapped around the girls’ waists, something Aiden was comfortable with due to being just part of the choreography. 

 **Billie** : _And the night through the thick and thin_

_Gotta fly, gotta see_

_Can't believe, I can't take it!_  

 **Rising Phoenix** : _'Cause, baby, every time I love you_

_It's in and out my life, in-out, baby_

_Tell me, if you really love me_

_It's in and out my life, in-out, baby_

_'Cause, baby, love never felt so good_  

Just then, the instrumental break started—it was time for Billie’s dance solo. And after all those days of practice, she managed to pull off the routine, moving her limbs and gliding over the stage with stunning agility. And as she did the moonwalk she worked so hard to perfect, the crowd went wild. Especially Artie, who just barely managed to keep the camera still. By the end of the routine, the stage lit up again, and the rest of Rising Phoenix joined in to finish what they started, spreading happiness all around and encouraging the audience to clap along. 

 **Billie** : _And the night that feels good, ooh_

_Gotta fly, gotta see_

_Can't believe, I can't take it!_  

 **Rising Phoenix** : _'Cause, baby, every time I love you_

_It's in and out my life, in-out, baby_

_Tell me, if you really love me_

_It's in and out my life, in-out, baby_

_'Cause, baby, love never felt so good_  

_Never felt so good, oh_

_It never felt so good, never felt so_

_It never felt so good, never felt so_

_It never felt so good, oh, oh_

_It never felt so good_  

Finally, Billie raised her arms and lowered her head while the others kneeled around her, facing the sides of the stage, closing the number and earning one final, tremendous round of applause. After standing still like that for two seconds, Billie raised her head, looked around, and mustered a coy smile in response, a smile that turned into a full grin once she noticed her father ecstatically waving his free arm and cheering for her at the top of his lungs. Rachel was just as pleased, applauding excitedly as she watched the other kids get up and congratulate one another for the result of all their hard work.

* * *

Eventually, after a break that allowed the judges to evaluate each of the performances, the five choirs were gathered onstage, anxiously waiting as Eugene McKillian took the stage, holding the envelope with the final results. Amidst the excruciating silence, Parry noticed one of the Haverbrook boys signing that he could puke at any moment. 

Luckily, before anything could be regurgitated, the results were announced. Fifth place went to the Jeepers Creepers, while the Haverbrook kids placed fourth, and the Sylphonies managed to score third place. Once the other three choirs were gone with their trophies, the Rising Phoenix kids and Bubble Pop Beauties watched with bated breath as Eugene took the envelope with the name of the winning choir and opened it. “And now, the winners of this year’s West Central Sectionals…” 

To everyone present, the following two seconds of silence seemed to stretch into an agonizing eternity, until Eugene finally broke the silence. 

“…the Bubble Pop Beauties!” 

Upon hearing that, Rachel felt her jaw drop, while her kids were visibly disappointed, wordlessly watching along with the rest as the Beauties celebrated their victory, cheering, jumping, and hugging one another, bathed in applause. In particular, Billie and Deborah exchanged heartbroken looks before shifting their gaze towards Rachel, who had practically frozen on the spot. 

However, before Mikaela could even lay a perfectly-manicured finger on the winner’s trophy, Rajeesh walked away from the rest of Rising Phoenix and approached Eugene, asking for permission before being allowed to take the microphone from him. “Umm… Excuse me, if you can lend me a minute of your attention.” Rajeesh spoke up, prompting the applause to die down. “My name is Rajeesh Khan. I am currently in the process of learning about your country and its customs, and while I may have some trouble telling my lefts from my rights…” 

He gulped audibly and looked back at his peers. “…I was still able to acknowledge that the Bubble Pop Beauties were one member short for the entirety of their setlist.” 

This generated confused murmurs from the audience, and a visible look of shock from Mikaela. “I do not know how nobody noticed this fallacy, in particular since Miss Tina Cohen-Chang was part of a show choir in the past.” Rajeesh continued, unaware of the snide looks the Beauties were shooting him. 

At this, Tina approached the other two judges and exchanged murmurs with them, discussing the sudden turn of events. After a few seconds, Eugene motioned for Rajeesh to come forth and hand him back the microphone, which he did without thinking twice. “Ladies, gentlemen, anyone in between…” Eugene announced, “…With this in mind, after review, it has been unanimously decided that the Bubble Pop Beauties were in violation of the show choir rulebook and have been disqualified. Thus, by default, we have decided to award the first place to Rising Phoenix!” 

With this, one final wave of applause washed over the auditorium, as Celia handed over the winner’s trophy to Rachel, surrounded by the thirteen kids, now overflowing with joy. Among them, Deborah shot a smirk at Mikaela, who was shrieking and stomping her feet like a little girl who was denied the Barbie playset she wanted for Christmas, while August noticed Patricia running towards the stage and spread out his arms to capture her in a tight hug. Hopefully, that would be the first of many victories for Rising Phoenix.

* * *

The following Monday, before the first class of the day, Rajeesh was at his locker, adjusting the placement of his books inside, when, from the corner of his eye, he noticed Billie approaching him. “Hey, Raj!” she called, completely getting his attention as she continued, “I just wanted to thank you for what you did for us at Sectionals. Not that you were entirely responsible for it, but I was honestly surprised you were able to stand up and call the judges out like that.” 

In response, Rajeesh let out a sheepish chuckle, looking away for a second before shifting his gaze back to Billie. “I just felt that I had to point that out as soon as I could… Because someone would have noticed it sooner or later.” He pointed out, scratching the back of his head. 

“Well, now that Sectionals is out of the way, we have to prepare for Regionals…” Billie explained, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear before adding, “…but we’ve been under way too much pressure the past few days, so I convinced Miss Rachel to give us a free week before we start planning everything. In the meantime… Ever heard of Sadie Hawkins?” 

Rajeesh could only give her a bemused glance. “Is she a new addition to Glee club I haven’t heard of?” 

Holding back a chuckle of amusement, Billie took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not an actual person, Raj. Sadie Hawkins is this formal dance the school has held every year since 2013.” She explained, “And unlike most high school dances you’ve probably read about, in this case the girls have to ask out the guys, as opposed to the other way around.” 

It didn’t take long for Rajeesh to connect the dots. “Billie… Are you, as you Americans say… Asking me out?” 

With only a shrug in response from her, he could only stand there, in stunned silence, before shutting his locker door and starting to back away nervously, unable to hide the blood rushing to his cheeks. “C-Could you give me a m-moment?” he stammered, “I really h-have to use the m-men’s room… Excuse me!” 

As she watched him stumble down the hallway, Billie just shook her head, unable to tell if he really wanted to use the bathroom or if he just said that to avoid any further conversation and cope with the prospect of going out with a female that wasn’t his mother. Either way, judging by the fact that a few weeks back he sung an entire song to declare his love for her, she would take that as a yes until she got a proper answer from him.

* * *

Sometime later, during Glee club meeting, Rachel and the kids were still rejoicing over their Sectionals victory, as Roxanne carefully placed her trophy on the piano, right in front of Lucien, before going back to her seat beside Stephanie. “I never thought I’d say this, but I have no words to describe how proud I am! You just… Killed it, all of you!” Rachel stated, letting out a deep breath before continuing, “And while the getting there wasn’t exactly a bed of roses…” 

At this, Kimber and Shiloh shared a meaningful look, while Shiloh softly patted Kimber’s shoulder, eliciting a chuckle from her. “…the fact that now we’re a little closer to our Nationals championship goal makes it all worth it.” Rachel finished, taking a step forward and glancing over each of the kids. “Next stop, Regionals!” 

As Rachel received various cheers from the kids in response, August suddenly noticed his phone vibrating and reached down to answer it. “ _Oh, hey, Gus! Sorry if I’m interrupting anything, but I just wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me during Sectionals._ ” He could hear Patricia from the other side of the line. “ _As it turns out, being in the same club as someone like Mikaela really was holding me back. Ever since I officially cut ties with the Bubble Pop Beauties, I’ve finally been able to form proper friendships and make myself heard._ ” 

August could only smile and chuckle silently in response. “Really goes to show how different the show choir experience can be, depending on the people you share it with.” He told her softly, glancing at Rachel, who was still ecstatically congratulating the kids for their work at Sectionals and commenting on the performances, before he shifted his gaze towards Rajeesh and Danny, exchanging smiles of satisfaction with them.

* * *

Soon, under Rachel’s watch, the thirteen kids were gathered onstage at the Civic Pavillion, sitting on black audience risers with August and Rajeesh at the top, and with the backdrop of a sunrise set behind them. 

 **Rajeesh** : _Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_  

 **August** : _She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell, for the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_  

Noticing the familiar figure of Patricia hiding behind the stage left curtains and peeking at them, August got down from the risers and motioned for her to come over, taking her hand and holding her close as she did so. Slowly, as the kids started spreading out around the stage in small groups, Rachel suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, coming face to face with Tina, who instantly spread out her arms to hug her. Even after they broke the hug, Tina kept one of her arms wrapped around Rachel as the two women watched the fourteen kids sing their hearts out and have a good time. 

 **Rajeesh and August** : _I'm telling the world_

_That I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

_To give all my heart_

_A reason to fly_

_The one I can live for_

_A reason for life_  

 **Rising Phoenix** : _Oh-eh-oh, oh-eh-oh, yeah, yeah_

_Oh-eh-oh, oh-eh-oh, yeah, yeah_

_Oh-eh-oh, oh-eh-oh, yeah, yeah_

_Oh-eh-oh, oh-eh-oh_  

Meanwhile, at another part of the school, Robin silently entered the principal’s office and approached her mother, who clearly wasn’t too happy about the failure of her plan to crush the Glee club. After Robin shyly offered her a protein shake, Sue let her motherly instinct kick in and wrapped an arm around her daughter, holding her close while drinking the protein shake she gave her. 

 **Rajeesh and August with Rising Phoenix** : _I'm telling the world_

_That I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

_To give all my heart_

_A reason to fly_

_The one I can live for_

_A reason for life_  

 **Rising Phoenix** : _Oh-eh-oh, oh-eh-oh, yeah, yeah_

_Oh-eh-oh, oh-eh-oh, yeah, yeah_

_Oh-eh-oh, oh-eh-oh, yeah, yeah_

_Oh-eh-oh, oh-eh-oh, yeah, yeah_  

Back at the Abrams household, Artie had just started a new commission—one of those tacky 18th birthday videos that included home movies and embarrassing baby pictures—and just as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and rested back onto his wheelchair, a particular cutout he had pinned to the noteboard above his computer, a cutout that was visibly aged, caught his eye. 

 _Meet me under the stars—NOW!_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** When McKinley is hit with Valentines fever, Stephanie decides to put a whole new spin on the term "love is blind" and becomes the school Cupid, encouraging female students to ask the objects of their affections out for the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance happening in the same week, which leads to yet another unexpected crush being unveiled.
> 
>  **Songs used in this chapter:**  
>  "Shooting Star" - Owl City  
> "This is How We Do" - Katy Perry  
> "Fright Song" - Monster High _(Yup, I went there.)_  
>  "Champion" - Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt _(I went there too!)_  
>  "Beat It" - Michael Jackson  
> "In the Closet" - Michael Jackson  
> "Love Never Felt So Good" - Michael Jackson ft. Justin Timberlake  
> "Telling the World" - Taio Cruz


	13. Glass and Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When McKinley is hit with Valentines fever, Stephanie decides to put a whole new spin on the term "love is blind" and becomes the school Cupid, encouraging female students to ask the objects of their affections out for the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance happening in the same week, which leads to yet another unexpected crush being unveiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **So here’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful:** After what felt like forever, Rising Phoenix finally performed at Sectionals, competing against the two-time Nationals-winning Bubble Pop Beauties of Private Lady Cynthia Academy. Of course, the road to Sectionals wouldn’t be complete without a few bumps, most notably the controversy surrounding the inter-choir affair between August and the Bubble Pop Beauty Patricia, which culminated in Patricia cutting ties with the other Beauties and ultimately costing them another championship. No dessert for you this time, ladies. **And that’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful!** _(GLEE!~)_

It’s hard to deny that every holiday is, at the very least, a little divisive, and Valentine’s Day is no exception. While many have had their thoughts on this particular holiday soured by society growing more and more cynical, just as many still believed in the existence of pure, romantic love, at least for those who weren’t in the aromantic spectrum—and Stephanie was one such believer. She always thought there were two extremes to relationships. Some were fragile and had to be handled with as much extreme care as expensive glassware. Some, regardless of what happened, were unbreakable like diamonds. Some were constantly shifting, from glass to diamond and then back to glass. 

And while Stephanie was well aware that most high school relationships eventually turned to glass at some point, she still found joy in helping them unfold, in particular when it came to the rare ones that managed to last even after graduation. Which was why she didn’t even care if she was being stared at as she made her way down the hallway in a fluttery pink and red outfit with fake wings on her back, because if love was blind, then she’d gladly take the mantle of Cupid. 

Overhearing a particular conversation from a distance, Stephanie was able to find the source of the chatter and approached three girls, who were discussing who they’d ask to the dance—that particular school year was one of those rare years in which the annual Sadie Hawkins dance, first established by Tina Cohen-Chang in 2013, took place in the same week as Valentine’s Day. “Forgive me for cutting in, ladies, but I’m pretty sure I’ve heard you saying something about a date for the upcoming dance.” Stephanie chimed in, a genuinely sweet  smile on her face. 

The three girls briefly exchanged awkward looks before one of them, one Ximena Della Robbia, nervously spoke up. “Yeah, actually. I wanted to ask out Lloyd Birdwhistle from the hockey team. He’s been giving me flirty looks during class for quite a while now, but I’m not exactly sure if it’ll be worth it to have him as my date…” 

“I assume you mean as in the same Lloyd Birdwhistle I helped with his geometry homework a few weeks back.” Stephanie pointed out, taking a step forward and reaching to take one of Ximena’s hands in her free hand. “I’ve heard many judge him for his appearance, but from the nights I’ve spent at his house, he means better than most people think he does. What exactly makes you think he won’t be worth the try?” 

 **Stephanie** : _Is it the clumpy way he walks, or the grumpy way he talks?_

_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?_

_And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly_

_But you’ll never meet a fellow who’s as sensitive and sweet!_  

With a grin, Stephanie gripped Ximena’s hand as tightly as she could and took her down the hallway to the hockey team’s table at the cafeteria, where, coincidentally, Lloyd was waiting for his peers to show up for lunch. Hidden from his sight, Stephanie used the bow and arrows made by the crafts club to get his attention, gently pushing Ximena forward seconds before Lloyd’s gaze met hers. 

 **Stephanie** : _He’s just a bit of a fixer-upper, he’s got a couple of bugs_

_His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for human hugs_

_So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, but I know what to do_

_The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!_  

Mere moments after an overjoyed Lloyd accepted Ximena’s proposal to be her date for the dance, Stephanie was in the choir room, sitting on the piano with her cane on her lap as Roxanne played, with the other members of Rising Phoenix listening, bobbing their shoulders and swaying their heads along. Caught up in the mood of the song, the kids couldn’t help but stand up and start dancing around the piano, with Pluto carefully pulling Stephanie off the piano to wrap his arms around her. 

 **Stephanie** : _I'm not saying you can change them, ‘cause people don’t really change_

_I'm only saying that love’s a force that’s powerful and strange_

_People make bad choices if they’re mad, or scared, or stressed_

_But throw a little love their way_ ( **Rising Phoenix** : _Throw a little love their way_ )

 _And you’ll bring out their best_ ( **Rising Phoenix** : _True love brings out their best!_ ) 

 **Stephanie with Rising Phoenix** : _Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-upper_

_That’s what it’s all about!_

_Truth be told, we need each other_

_To raise us up and round us out_

_Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove…_

**Stephanie** : _The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix up a fixer-upper is —_

Moments later, somehow, Stephanie was onstage in the Civic Pavillion, vocalizing as a church choir backed her up and Rachel watched in amusement from the audience. 

 **Church Choir** : _True, true, true, true, true, true, love!_

_True love, love, love, love, love, true love!_

_True..._  

It was then that Roxanne, visibly baffled, approached Rachel and sat beside her. “Okay, where and when did my sister learn to summon choirs like that?” Roxanne wondered, raising an eyebrow at the older woman. 

What followed was a cheeky wink from Rachel. “It’s a Glee thing.” 

_LOVE!_

* * *

Moments later, back at the choir room, Rachel drew a large heart on the whiteboard before facing the kids and taking a step forward, which got their attention and interrupted any parallel conversations. “So… It’s that time of the year again!” Rachel stated, putting the marker aside. “If anything, you kids should be proud of yourselves for not starting any complicated love triangles. I still remember what happened in my junior year, when Mr. Schue gave us our first Valentines assignment…” 

Suddenly noticing the kids weren’t exactly in the mood to hear yet another story from the days of New Directions, Rachel let an awkward chuckle escape her throat. “Anyway! This week’s assignment is pretty straight-forward. Because of the Sadie Hawkins dance coming up, all of you girls will sing to whoever they want as their date.” 

What followed was a round of applause, chuckles and hollers from the girls, while the boys exchanged disapproving glances, Aiden in particular squirming into his seat. “That doesn’t mean the boys won’t have anything to do this week…” Rachel added, getting the boys’ attention right away. “…because I have a very special and, shall I say, _sugar_ -coated number planned for you to start rehearsing today and to perform during the dance!” 

Before the boys could have their own share of rejoicing, though, a pair of expensive heels was heard clicking against the ground, approaching the doorway. “Pardon the interruption, but I think I’ve heard someone say my name…” 

The new arrival quickly got the attention of Rachel and the Glee kids, with a good handful of them recognizing her right away. “Milk my duds, Sugar Motta?!” Jeremiah gasped, holding back the urge to run over to the older woman and tackle her. “Like, the real Sugar Motta from Motta’s Pianos?! W-What is she even doing here?” 

In response, the woman in pink and red let out a chuckle and sat by the piano beside Lucien. “I’m not sure if you kids are aware of it, but there was a time I attended this school and got to be part of two Glee clubs. Since I get to come back here every year to host my Sugar Shack at Breadstix, I thought it would only be logical to stop by and give my blessing to those who are nowhere as talented as I am.” One awkward pause later, she added, “Sorry, Aspergers!” 

After mixed reactions from the kids, ranging from confused to downright annoyed, Sugar opened her clutch purse and approached them, handing each of them little invitation cards. “Anyway, I’m not sure if you’re aware of it, so I’ll just inform you that this year, the Sadie Hawkins dance will be held at the Sugar Shack, and all of you are invited except for those of you who are boring and dateless.” 

While Sugar went on rambling about the dance and Sugar Shack, Danny’s gaze trailed off as he eyed everyone else—that is, until he got to Shiloh and suddenly noticed she wasn’t paying any attention to Sugar or the invites. No, for some reason, she was looking at him instead, but managed to avert her gaze as soon as his eyes met hers. He wasn’t quite aware of it, but Shiloh heard it from the grapevine—said grapevine being Paloma and the Muckraker sources, of course—that Danny had developed a genuine romantic crush on her all those months they were in Glee club together. Now, Shiloh was aware she attracted boys like rotten fruit attracted flies, but she wasn’t exactly girlfriend material. Sexual and romantic attraction were two completely different things. 

Still, she would try to leave as much of an impression on him by putting on the grandest and most impressive Sadie Hawkins proposal McKinley had ever seen. She knew he’d be at the courtyard during lunch—he always went that direction—so she decided to put on the proposal there to get his attention. And once the Glee club meeting was over, Shiloh headed straight to the locker rooms, where she and Jeremiah managed to persuade a particularly skeptical Isis and the other Cheerios into helping her come up with something that would successfully catch Danny’s eye.

* * *

Thus, hidden from plain sight, scattered around the courtyard, the Cheerios gave one another nods and signs of approval. With a few hand gestures from Isis towards the top of the staircase, everyone else was caught by surprise as the marching band started playing, with the Cheerios, led by Shiloh, revealing themselves shortly afterwards, dancing around the courtyard and getting the attention of everyone except Danny, who was too focused on the Toto song blasting through his earphones—that is, until Casence knocked him off his seat and Shiloh caught him mid-fall, looking into his eyes before pushing him back up. 

 **Cheerios** : _La la la la la, la la la la la_

_La la la la la la, la la la_

_La la la la la, la la la la la, La la la la la la_

**Shiloh** : _I dare you_  

Understandably befuddled, Danny watched as the female Cheerios circled the table he was sitting at with the other boys (with the obvious exception of Jeremiah), swaying their hips the whole way round and shouting “Leggo!” every four seconds with their arms up. The other boys were similarly confused, except for Aiden, who was clearly into the song, if the fact that he was krumping along to the beat was anything to go by. 

 **Shiloh** : _All of my life, too late_

_'Til you showed up with perfect timing_

_Now here we are, you rock it_

_Our fingers are stuck in the socket_

_It's just the nature, a game_

_Get ready, we'll do it again_

_Let's not recover, from the hangover_

_When your eyes got me drunk I was sober_  

As Shiloh sang with her gaze locked on Danny, the other Glee girls, or at least the ones with working eyes, exchanged excited looks and started dancing along as well, Kimber in particular pumping her fist to show support. 

 **Shiloh** : _Is it true that you love me?_

_I dare you to kiss me_

_With everyone watching_

_It's truth or dare on the dancefloor_  

 **Cheerios** : _La la la la la, la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la_ ( **Shiloh** : _Truth or dare on the dancefloor_ )

_La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la_

**Shiloh** : _I dare you_  

Just then, Jeremiah pulled Danny off his seat and guided him to where Shiloh was at the top of the staircase. Uneasy about the whole situation, Danny exhaled audibly as Shiloh placed one hand over his shoulder and stroked his face with the other. Not just because it was one of the hottest girls in school doing that to him, but mostly because who knew how many germs he was coming in contact with from all the dancing and sweating? 

 **Shiloh** : _Is it true that you love me?_

_I dare you to kiss me_

_I dare you to touch me_ ( **Cheerios** : _Oba! Oba!_ )

_It's truth or dare on the dancefloor_

_Dancefloor, dancefloor, dance, dance, dance_

**Cheerios** : _Oba! Oba! Oba! Oba!_

_La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la_

**Shiloh** : _I dare you_  

With one final instrumental break and four more shouts of “Leggo!”, the song came to a close, as all the other Cheerios stepped aside, leaving Shiloh and Danny at the top of the staircase, looking into each other’s eyes, while everyone else silently watched, hoping for the best. After two seconds or so, Danny finally broke the silence. “May I ask… What _is_ all of this?” 

Shiloh just smirked at him while grabbing a towel tossed at her from afar by Casence. “This is exactly what you think it is, Daniel Finn Schuester.” She told him before taking a step forward and asking, “Will you be my date to the Sadie Hawkins dance?” 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take that long for him to give a proper answer. “I wouldn’t mind it at all!” he stated sheepishly with a quick shrug. 

As a wave of applause washed over the courtyard, Shiloh leaned over, planted a quick kiss on Danny’s cheek, and mouthed ‘see you later’ to him before walking away with the other Cheerios, including Jeremiah, who stopped when he felt a frozen stiff Danny tap his shoulder. “Something wrong?” 

“I’m gonna need a shower…” Danny replied through gritted teeth, “…or maybe five.”

* * *

As the Sadie Hawkins dance Friday night got closer and closer, the boys—joined halfway through the week by Artie, thanks to a little persuasion from Billie—kept practicing their big number, while being serenaded by their respective dates, or at least those whose dates were in Glee club with them. Despite receiving bucketloads of proposals from all sorts of girls, Jeremiah decided to politely turn them down, instead choosing to go with Aiden so the latter wouldn’t end up stuck as whatever couple’s third wheel like Kimber was for Danny and Shiloh. 

And as the only current Glee boy to be dating someone outside of McKinley, August definitely had to talk things out with Patricia, which they did sitting opposite each other at the Lima Bean. “Are you sure going with you to your school’s Sadie Hawkins dance is a good idea?” she asked him, understandably confused, as she watched him munch on his blueberry muffin. “I’m not even a McKinley student, is that even allowed?” 

“Going to different schools didn’t stop Kurt Hummel from asking Blaine Anderson to junior prom back in 2011, months before Blaine’s transfer.” August pointed out shortly after finishing the muffin. “Besides, it’ll be fun! Your first high school dance experience! Sure, it’s not an official dance with a King and Queen and everything, but that just makes it better because there’s no risk of getting a bucket of sticky red liquid dumped on you. And the best part? You get to be in charge.” 

Patricia just let out a chuckle before picking up her cup and calmly sipping on her iced latte. “Now that you said it, you’re probably aware that ever since I quit the Bubble Pop Beauties, I’ve been feeling more confident, like I can do anything… Like I can don a catsuit like Black Widow and punch anyone who judges me square in the face.” She stated just as she put her cup down. “And so far we’ve been pretty even when it comes to taking the lead…” 

As he wiped the muffin crumbs off his lips, August let his eyes dart around the cafe. “So… Is that a yes?” 

In response, Patricia only stood up and lifted his chin with her pointer finger. “I hope you’re looking forward to be swept off your feet.” She told him deviously, before walking away with a giggle, watched by her dumbstruck boyfriend all the way out.

* * *

And after long, excruciating hours of rehearsing, picking outfits, and, for the boys, anxiously standing next to the phone waiting for an answer, the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance finally arrived, allowing the girls (and one guy) to pick up their dates and escort them to Breadstix. In a long, frilly light blue dress, red-framed sunglasses hanging from one of its straps, with her hair hanging freely over her shoulders in waves, and with Kimber waiting in the Wadas’ car, Shiloh stood by the front door of the Schuester residence, which was answered, right away, by Will. 

A minute or so after stepping into the apartment, Shiloh heard a faint tune from afar, recognizing the voice right away. Coyly humming Sixpence None the Richer’s “Kiss Me”, Danny entered the living room, straightening the light blue sweatervest that matched Shiloh’s dress. “So… What do you think?” 

Stunned speechless by how surprisingly handsome Danny looked, Shiloh stammered for a second before managing a proper answer. “Y-You look great!” she exclaimed, looking away in an attempt to hide how flustered she was. 

It was then that Danny suddenly handed her something—a pamphlet that read ‘So You Want to Keep Your First High School Dance from Being a Complete Trainwreck’. “Mom asked me to bring this with me. These are kinda her thing.” He explained, sheepishly running a hand over his curls. 

In response, Shiloh rolled her eyes and reached out with her free hand to grab Danny’s own, pulling him with her as he hushedly bid his parents goodbye, and after a moderately long drive in the Wadas’ car, they and Kimber finally arrived at Breadstix, which was appropriately decorated with fake snow and cardboard snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, as per Sadie Hawkins tradition. 

Of course, everyone was dressed to the nines—Deborah in particular managed to grab some attention in a red version of a certain dress that drove the internet bananas in early 2015—and seemed to be having a good time, and while most teens would be frustrated by having their parents tagging along and filming everything, Billie had a reason to bring Artie along with her and Rajeesh, and the reason in question was onstage, looking absolutely dazzling in a shimmering fuchsia gown as she hosted the festivities. “What up, McKinley?! Welcome to the Sadie Hawkins Sugar Shack Brundle-Dance, brought to you by Breadstix and Motta’s Pianos!” Sugar announced, earning all sorts of cheers from the kids. “And to bring this party to an epic start, give it up for the men of Rising Phoenix and an old friend of mine, Mr. Arthur Abrams!” 

With another wave of applause from the students, the six boys rushed to the stage, while Billie escorted her father there, leaning down to whisper into his ear. “Remember what I told you, dad. Try to get Ms. Motta’s attention as much as possible. Maybe then she’ll remember.” She instructed, earning a nod from her father in response. Soon, as the music started, all six boys and Artie were onstage, closely watched by the Rising Phoenix girls—Roxanne managed to come by asking the openly lesbian Paloma to be her date—as well as Patricia and a perhaps too excited Rachel, who was just there to keep an eye on the kids. 

 **Aiden** : _I'm hurtin’, baby, I'm broken down_

_I need your lovin’, lovin’, I need it now_

**Pluto** : _When I'm without you, I'm something weak_

 _You got me beggin’, beggin’, I'm on my knees_  

 **August** : _I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby_

**Parry** : _'Cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_  

Then, with his eyes glued on Sugar, Artie pushed the other boys aside and sat at the center of the stage, basking on the hollers and cheers of delight from the crowd. As he sang, he shifted his gaze from Sugar to the Glee girls and back again, not even bothering to notice the quick, lovesick puppy glances Jeremiah gave him from behind. 

 **Artie with Rising Phoenix Boys** : _Sugar, yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need, a little love, a little sympathy_

**Artie** : _Yeah, you show me good lovin’, make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

**Rising Phoenix Boys** : _Sugar_ ( **Artie** : _Sugar_ ) _Yes, please_ ( **Artie** : _Yes, please_ )

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_  

 **Artie** : _I don't wanna play no games, I don't gotta be afraid_

 _Don't give me all that shy stuff, no make-up on, that's my_  

 **Rising Phoenix Boys** : _Sugar, yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here_ ( **Artie** : _Right here_ ) _'Cause I need_ ( **Artie** : _'Cause I need_ )

_A little love, a little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good lovin’, make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Sugar_ ( **Artie** : _Sugar_ ) _Yes, please_ ( **Artie** : _Yes, please_ )

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

**Artie** : _Down on me, down on me_  

By the end of the song, as another round of applause sounded throughout the restaurant  the seven were being mobbed by the straight female and gay male students, which the Rising Phoenix girls, Rachel and Patricia struggled to ward off. Amidst all the ruckus, Billie managed to spot her father, gave him an ecstatic thumbs-up, and watched him nod and wink at her in response.

* * *

It wasn’t until the applause and chaos died down that the dance really began. Having willingly volunteered to be one of the two DJs earlier that week, Billie stood by the turntables, pumping up the music and allowing her friends to tear up the floor and have a good time like they’ve been hoping to. And as she watched them dance and enjoy themselves and their dates—as well as her father catching up with the last of her three possible mothers on their respective lives after McKinley—Billie could feel a rush of joy pumping through her body, sending chills up and down her spine. Once the song she was playing came to a close, Billie left the turntables and let Ziggy take over while she danced with Rajeesh, while occasionally glancing at one of the tables, where Artie and Sugar were catching up on each other’s lives. 

While the other girls made sure to look their best for the festivities, Stephanie was still wearing her Cupid costume, which she wore all week under the excuse that “the job of a harbinger of love is never done”, and while both Roxanne and Pluto normally found that pretty embarrassing, both knew it was her choice, not theirs, and showed nothing but respect for it—especially Roxanne, who even decided to stand in for her sister while she and Pluto danced, since Paloma was clearly more interested in taking pictures than actually enjoying the dance itself. 

And then there were Danny and Shiloh. Danny, who danced as if no one was watching and therefore had no clue of how ridiculous he looked while doing so, and Shiloh, who was starting to realize, for the first time in the school year, that she actually _liked_ this kid. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have bothered asking him out to begin with. Maybe it was the Glee club rubbing off on her—after all, the Shiloh from the beginning of the school year would have never bothered with someone like him for anything other than a sex favor or the occasional slushie facial. And with all that Rising Phoenix had been through thus far, especially Kimber’s eating disorder, it was clear that now she was more than the bitchy sex kitten cheerleader she started out as… 

“Nice deer-in-the-headlights look, Shil!” Alyssa, sitting at the table behind Shiloh with Isis and Dorian, suddenly called, getting Shiloh’s attention right away. “Seriously, what happened to you? Are you trying to bring your rep down? I mean, so many dreamboats to choose from, and you pick that greasy-haired Glee club loser… I still wonder why Coach Wilde hasn’t put you at the bottom of the pyramid yet.” 

Upon hearing that, Shiloh was clearly offended. “Watch your mouth, will you?” she inquired, taking a step forward and slamming her hands on the table with a glare. “As ridiculous as this may sound to you, that greasy-haired Glee club loser is my friend, and you know how defensive I can be of my friends, so I’ll be there for him even if it brings my rep down, got it?!” 

In response, Alyssa just shrugged and smirked. “I knew you’d say that. I already have a cup for it.” 

Before Shiloh could say anything, a wave of rosy liquid washed over her, and she let out a loud screech of agony over the sudden burning sensation that took over her eyes. It wasn’t quite a slushie facial, but the punch was a close enough substitute, and it definitely showed, as Shiloh fell to her knees and covered her face while the rest of Rising Phoenix, Danny and Kimber in particular, rushed over to her aid. With her arms around her best friend, Kimber took a moment to shoot a glare at Alyssa, who had gone back to chatting with Isis and Dorian, acting like none of that happened. 

“Does she realize being queer is no excuse for being a complete bitch?” Kimber heard Aiden mutter amidst the noise and chatter. And she couldn’t have said it better herself.

* * *

“Hold still, Shiloh… You don’t want the drops to miss your eyes.”

She silently did as Danny told her, trying as hard as she could to stay in place with her eyes wide open so he would be able to apply the eyedrops on her. The two were all alone in one of Breadstix’s restrooms, as Danny helped Shiloh recover from Alyssa’s attack on her—if anything, Shiloh was lucky she brought that pair of red sunglasses with her, given that she would probably remain red-eyed for the rest of the night. “Here we go…” Danny muttered once he was done, walking away to wash his hands while Shiloh put her sunglasses on. 

After an awkward silence, Shiloh took a step forward and spoke up. “Danny…” she hesitated for a moment before exhaling and continuing, “…is this what opening up to joy feels like? Like, taking a stand for people no one, not even yourself, thought you would bother with?” 

Looking at her reflection on the restroom mirror, Danny just smiled and nodded, dousing his wet hands in a thick layer of liquid soap and scrubbing them as hard as he could muster. “I guess you could say so.” He remarked as he turned the faucet back on to wash the soap and dirt off. 

With a silent nod, Shiloh approached Danny and placed her hands on his shoulders. “By the way, Danny, I’m not sure if this is the right time to tell you that…” she said in a low voice, the sunglasses already sliding down the bridge of her nose. “…but when you first joined Glee club, I confronter you, and you said that if I wanted a song, I would get one, and I did. Would you mind it if I… returned the favor now?” 

“Not at all, but I think it’s gonna be pretty tough to convince Miss Motta to change the performance schedule.” Danny replied, turning off the faucet and reaching towards the dryer, allowing the hot, strong wind from it to dry his hands. “From what dad told me of her, she’s as stubborn as she appears to be. Self-diagnosed Aspergers and everything.” 

At this, a soft chuckle escape from Shiloh’s Fuchsia Fantasy lipstick-coated lips. “Well, Sprinkles, you should know I have a way with persuading others.” She stated, running a finger over Danny’s chin. “It’s just a matter of choosing the right words.”

* * *

And indeed, as soon as they left the restroom, Shiloh approached Sugar and, thanks to her way with words—namely, a confident remark about being much more talented than the older woman and wanting to prove it in front of everyone—managed to convince her to let her take the stage for the couples dance, with Danny at the drums behind her. One too many students were bemused at Shiloh’s current state, some even mistaking her for Stephanie until noted otherwise. Though her eyes were still burning, Shiloh managed to look at Danny and smiled at him before she began to sing. 

 **Shiloh** : _You're picture perfect blue, sunbathing on the moon_

_Stars shining as your bones illuminate_

_First kiss just like a drug, under your influence_

_You take me over you're the magic in my veins_

_I know I'm here for the magic_

_All your stars guiding me through and through_

_Oh, why does loneliness feel like forever, and ever_

_I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, baby_  

As Shiloh sang, Billie, with her arms around Rajeesh, leaned back to glance at where her father was, her face lighting up right away when she noticed him dancing with Sugar. Hopefully for her, this probably meant Sugar was her mother—it was neither Brittany or Tina, so it had to be her. She could feel it in her ovaries. 

 **Shiloh** : _Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom! Clap! You make me feel good_

_Come on to me, come on to me now_

_I'll hold on, 'cause it's you I love so dearly_

_When the rain, the storm, and all is done_

_Caress me with your sweet lullaby_  

_Will you be my life? Will you be my strength?_

_Promise you won’t let me go away_

_You are the sun, the glowing halo_

_And you keep burning me up with all your love, uh!_  

Slowly starting to feel better, Shiloh smiled at Danny, and he smiled back at her, while still focused on his drumming. At that point, she just couldn’t deny it anymore: she had fallen in love with Daniel Finn Schuester and she wasn’t afraid to admit such a thing, even if it meant social suicide for her. 

 **Shiloh** : _Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom! Clap! You make me feel good_

_Come on to me, come on to me now_

_I'll hold on, 'cause for you my heart keeps beating_

_When the wind, the fire, and all is calm_

_Caress me with your sweet lullaby_  

As she watched Shiloh and Danny exchange coy smiles while performing, Rachel’s heart began sinking, and her face fell. With everyone caught up in the song and their respective dates, it was the perfect opportunity for her to take her leave without being noticed. Once she left Breadstix, she approached her car, took out her cellphone and dialed a certain number. “Hello? Anabiel? It’s Rachel.” She called, letting out a deep breath before completing, “Can I stay at your place for the night? I kind of need someone my own age to talk to.”

* * *

An hour and 43 minutes later, Rachel arrived at Anabiel’s cozy little house in Waynesville, and the two were having a nice vegan meal together, facing each other, in Anabiel’s bedroom. “It’s so refreshing to have you here, Rachel. You’re the first McKinley faculty member to even consider visiting me ever since I got the job.” Anabiel stated, taking one of her oven-baked sweet potato wedges into her mouth and calmly chewing and swallowing it before adding, “So, what brings you here?” 

In response, Rachel let out a sad sigh and reached for the gold necklace hanging around her neck. “It’s about the dance.” she explained, “Seeing Shiloh and Danny performing together brought back… So many memories…” 

Anabiel then allowed her eyes to follow Rachel’s hands, noticing what that particular necklace read. “Finn?” she asked, an eyebrow raised in wonder. “As in… Finn Hudson? The former quarterback whose plaque is carefully stored backstage in the auditorium?” 

Rachel just nodded silently, tenderly smiling and holding the name of her dearly beloved beau. “We were in New Directions together. And though our relationship didn’t exactly start under the best circumstances, I knew, from the moment I first saw him, that it was meant to be. I always dreamed that, after achieving my dreams, I’d get to come back to McKinley and find him teaching there… But before I knew it, he was just… gone.” 

It was then that Anabiel moved over closer to her with an empathic smile. “It must’ve been awful for you when he died.” She told her in a tone of voice just as bittersweet, “I know… I, too, had to deal with the pain of losing the man I loved.” She then looked over at a portrait that hung on the wall in front of them; it was her, visibly younger, with an Eurasian man in similarly bohemian clothing. “Orion Granger. I knew him since childhood, and when we transitioned from friends to lovers, it was predictable, but natural. Even I thought it would last forever. That is, until he was diagnosed with Huntington’s disease. I knew he wouldn’t have much time left, so I made the best out of the little time I had left with him.” 

“But at least you knew he’d leave.” Rachel retorted breathily, resting her head on Anabiel’s shoulder. “Finn’s death was just so… So sudden. We all had a hard time processing that he was gone, myself most of all. And while I was still able to move on, I couldn’t bring myself to forget him. I’m sure that, somewhere out there, his star is still shining down on me… And maybe watching over the kids as well.” 

That night, as Rachel soundly slept with Anabiel on the latter’s hammock, Anabiel couldn’t stop staring at the picture of her with Orion. She couldn’t stop thinking about how much she missed him, and about how she turned out to have that, of all things, in common with Rachel. In fact, aside from both being particularly close to the Glee club and the fact that neither of them ate meat, the two women didn’t really have much in common. With that in mind, Anabiel smiled and pulled Rachel close, falling asleep alongside her.

* * *

The following Monday, after the end of another Glee club meeting, Rachel watched the kids leave, with the couples—Parreborah, Rosellis, and the newly-official Shanny—close together, holding hands, while Rajeesh and Billie just exchanged coy smiles. Within seconds, Rachel and Lucien were the only ones left. Noticing how downtrodden Rachel seemed to be, Lucien leaned over to talk to her. “Miss Berry… Do you want me to play something for you?” he asked. 

Rachel just gave him a bittersweet smile and sat beside him at the piano. “A little Lara Fabian would be nice.” 

And Lucien seemed to think the same, getting out the sheet music to one of Fabian’s most well-known songs and playing it right away. Turning her back to the piano, Rachel closed her eyes and began to hum along. Meanwhile, Anabiel was in her office, carefully putting aside one of her incenses to place a copy of her picture with Orion on her desk. 

 **Anabiel** : _I remember the rain on the roof that morning_

_And all the things that I wanted to say_

**Rachel** : _The angry words that came from nowhere without warning_

_That stole the moment and sent me away_

_And you standing there at the doorway waiting_

**Anabiel and Rachel** : _And the moment when we laid back down_  

Moments later, Rachel walked down the crowded hallways, with Anabiel walking down from the opposite side, both so absorbed in the memories of their lost lovers, everyone else might as well have been walking in slow-motion. As soon as they crossed paths, Rachel started walking faster, miraculously managing to dodge the passerby students. 

 **Rachel** : _I said I didn't come here to leave you_

_I didn't come here to lose_

**Anabiel** : _I didn't come here believing_

_I would ever be away from you_

**Rachel** : _I didn't come here to find out_

 _There's a weakness in my faith_  

 **Anabiel and Rachel** : _I was brought here by the power of love_

_That was just a moment in time_

_And one we'll never forget_

_One we can leave behind_

**Rachel** : _'Cause when there was doubt_

 _You'll remember I said_  

Just then, Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them again, there she was: onstage at the 2012 National Show Choir Championship, with Finn—her _person_ , her _home_ —proudly watching from the wings. Sure, that wasn’t quite the same song, but just like back then, Rachel was letting her feelings pour out. 

 **Rachel with Anabiel harmonizing** : _I didn't come here believing_

_I would ever be away from you_

_I didn't come here to find out_

_There's a weakness in my faith_

_I was brought here by the power of love_

_I was brought here by the power of lo-o-o-ove!!_  

And then, she snapped back to reality. The crowd had disappeared; it was just her, onstage at the empty Civic Pavillion, with Lucien playing his piano behind her, and Anabiel watching from the wings and harmonizing with her. 

 **Anabiel and Rachel** : _Love… by… grace_  

Bittersweetly, Anabiel approached Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder, the women looking into each other’s eyes. Seconds later, backstage, the two were staring at Finn’s plaque, as Rachel placed one hand on it and lowered her head, her breath hitched, a single tear running down her cheek. 

 **Rachel** : _La la la la la, love by grace_

As Lucien finished playing, he watched as Anabiel took a step forward and took Rachel’s free hand in hers. What followed were a few seconds of tender silence between the pair, which were interrupted by a faint sound of rushed footsteps, which soon turned out to come from Danny, who had a look of desperation on his face. “Miss Rachel!! Miss Rachel!” he shouted, pausing to catch his breath before continuing, “Billie… Billie and I… We just got the list of Rising Phoenix’s opponents for Regionals…” 

Confused and curious, Rachel approached Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him enough time to fully regain his breath. “You’re not gonna believe… who we’ll be up against.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** With the discovery that Rising Phoenix will be facing off against two of New Directions' long-time rivals at Regionals, Rachel kicks the kids' competitive spirits into full gear by holding a sing-off in which the winner gets to perform a solo as part of their setlist, while Deborah and Parry have some time for themselves and Jeremiah meets a cute new Cheerio who may not be entirely what she seems.
> 
>  **Songs used in this chapter:**  
>  "Fixer-Upper" - Frozen  
> "Dare (La La La)" - Shakira  
> "Kiss Me" - Sixpence None the Richer  
> "Sugar" - Maroon 5  
> "Fallen Angel/Boom Clap" - Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt/Charli XCX  
> "Love By Grace" - Lara Fabian


	14. Adrenaline Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the discovery that Rising Phoenix will be facing off against two of New Directions' long-time rivals at Regionals, Rachel kicks the kids' competitive spirits into full gear by holding a sing-off in which the winner gets to perform a solo as part of their setlist, while Deborah and Parry have some time for themselves and Jeremiah meets a cute new Cheerio who may not be entirely what she seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **So here’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful:** Rising Phoenix has just won Sectionals and are now on their way to Regionals, but it seems like this particular step on the competition road won’t be particularly easy, and that’s saying something, considering Kimber almost starved herself to death and ended up knocked off her Cheerios captain pedestal. Also, Shiloh nearly took Parry’s virginity, but she regretted it and now she’s with Danny while Parry’s with Deborah, the last of which was particularly bad for Aiden since he sort of had a unspoken crush on Parry. **And that’s what you missed on Twice Gleeful!** _(GLEE!~)_

Carmel High Auditorium, Akron, Ohio. It is dark, silent, and apparently empty, until a spotlight lit up the stage, revealing thirty kids split in five rows of six, all dressed in black and aqua blue—none other than the current incarnation of Carmel’s legendary Glee club, Vocal Adrenaline. They quietly harmonized for a good eight seconds before splitting up and bursting into an elaborate choreography, moving in perfect sync and sporting their best show faces, while led by a pair of raven-haired twins, Galliard and Rhapsody Bordeaux. 

 **Galliard** : _Look me up in the yellow pages_

_I will be your rock of ages_

_Your see through fads and your crazy phrases, yeah_

_I'm a burning effigy of everything I used to be_

_You're my rock of empathy, my dear_  

They jumped and bended around the stage, as if they’ve been doing this for years. Nothing less expected from a group coached by NYADA alumna Harmony Bordeaux, otherwise known as the Gerber Baby, who proudly watched from the audience as her talented twins take the stage. 

 **Vocal Adrenaline** : _So come on, let me entertain you_

_Let me entertain you_

_Let me entertain you_  

 **Rhapsody** : _He may be good, he may be outta sight_

_But he can't be here, so come around tonight_

_Here is the place where the feeling grows_

_You gotta get high before you taste the lows_  

It was then that three mirrored panels turned around from the back of the stage, revealing three horn players who blasted into a trumpet solo, while the kids danced and moved around frantically, yet in flawfree formation, smiling the whole way. 

 **Vocal Adrenaline** : _So come on, let me entertain you_

_Let me entertain you_

_So come on, let me entertain you_

_Let me entertain you_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on_  

Two of the boys then launched into Olympic-worthy backflips across the stage, and then, finally, the thirty kids hit their final position. They were obviously worn out, but ecstatic, as Harmony stood up, arms folded over her chest. “That was just plain mediocre. Do you really think those obviously forced show faces will fly at Regionals? Try to outdo yourselves, for Sondheim’s sake!” She scolded, before turning to the twins and proudly adding, “Except you two, you were flawless. Just as expected from the Gerber Baby’s babies.” 

While the other kids spread around to take a break, Galliard and Rhapsody exchanged a look and got off the stage to approach their mother, sitting on audience seats beside her table, with confident grins on their faces. “As if that was anything new!” Rhapsody stated as she released her long, wavy black hair from the ponytail it was in. 

Galliard could only nod in agreedment, but not before dodging his sister’s hair as she nearly flipped it over his face. “So, _maman_ … Earlier today we’ve read in the show choir blogs that McKinley High’s Glee club returned to the show choir competition circuit, so many years after papa’s former club Throat Explosion annihilated them at Nationals 2013.” He pointed out, leaning over closer to Harmony. “I actually doubted it for a second, but then I realized that… It sounded so ridiculous and so farfetched that it could be actually be true.” 

A chuckle then escaped from Harmony’s lips at her son’s remark. “And they’re being coached by Rachel Berry, too. The same Rachel Berry who dropped off NYADA, starred in a terrible TV show, then somehow rose to stardom on Broadway, while I successfully graduated, and yet, ended up getting nothing beyond bit parts and understudying for other actresses.” She pointed out, sounding noticeably frustrated. With an audible huff, she turned back to the twins and asked, “So, what do the two of you have to say about that?” 

“That’s a no brainer, _maman_. Beating New Directions at Regionals again will be like taking candy from a baby.” Galliard replied with a confident smirk, “In fact, Rhapsody and I have been thinking of a little something that will, for sure, knock them off that high horse or theirs.” 

In response to this, Harmony only had one thing to say. “ _Fantastique_.”

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away from Carmel, all but one member of Rising Phoenix, along with Rachel, Artie and Anabiel, were gathered in the Civic Pavillion, with most of the kids in the audience while the three adults and Billie were at the table, with Rachel in the middle. “Pardon me for the inconvenience, Miss Berry, but…” A bemused Rajeesh wondered with his hand raised. “…why are already here in the auditorium, without you even telling us of what this week’s assignment will be?” 

Rachel then turned to the kids with her clipboard on hand. “Technically, Rajeesh, this isn’t quite an assignment… Just a little competition to get you in the mood for Regionals.” She stated playfully, “Since Sectionals were delayed, we were left with fewer weeks to prepare for Regionals, meaning we’ll have to work harder than before, especially since we’ll be facing off against choirs like the Dalton Academy Warblers and the wall of sound itself, Vocal Adrenaline.” 

At this, Danny gulped audibly, while Rajeesh placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from panicking too much. “And while Deborah and Parry are undeniably very talented soloists, I couldn’t help but notice how many overlooked talents we have in this club.” Rachel continued, standing up and giving the kids a bright smile. “So, Anabiel, Billie, Artie and I decided to hold a special sing-off to choose who will get to perform a solo at Regionals!” 

Upon hearing that, the kids looked at one another, some of them smiling, and some still confused. “Let’s see…” Rachel said as she sat back down and flipped through her clipboard. “Four of you volunteered, and we’ll be going by the order of the names on the sheet, so… Danny, you’re first." 

With a grin, Danny stood up and received encouraging cheers from the others, in particular Rajeesh and August, as he got onstage. As Danny walked to the left of the stage and reached into his backpack, Artie looked back towards the kids and noticed something. “Where’s Jeremiah? I mean, I know that he’ll only have to perform later, but it’s only fair that he gets to watch too.” 

It was then that, perhaps by sheer coincidence, Jeremiah himself burst through the entrance of the auditorium, taking an unfamiliar blonde Cheerio by the hand. “Sorry I’m so late! I didn’t know we wouldn’t be in the choir room today!” he exclaimed nervously, rushing over to face the others and placing a hand on the new girl’s shoulder. “So, guys… This is Rhonda. Rhonda Burgundy. She’s new here, she just joined the Cheerios, and she wants to get to know the Glee club better—not quite join, she just wants to know what it is like.” 

Sporting a huge grin on her face, Rhonda did a cursty and waved, Miss Universe-style, at the other kids and the adults, all evidently bemused. “Oh, it’s such an honor to finally be face to face with Nude Erections!” she exclaimed. 

This earned her a speechless facepalm from Billie, and baffled looks from everyone else. “First, it’s New Directions… Well, it was. I don’t think you got the memo, but the club is called Rising Phoenix now. Just a heads-up.” Pluto pointed out, before muttering to himself under his breath, “Wherever this girl transferred from, I’m pretty sure she must’ve been living under a rock.” 

Shortly after Jeremiah went to sit down at the audience and let Rhonda sit next to him, all eyes went to Danny, who had just ditched his usual pastel overshirt for a stylish black jacket, with a fedora to match. “Ohhh, someone’s getting their Justin Timberlake on!” Anabiel giggled. 

“Not quite Justin, actually, but I think you get what I’m going for here.” Danny replied coyly, taking a step forward while dusting off the sleeves of his jacket. “I’m dedicating the following song to my girlfriend Shiloh…” He then let out a sigh before finishing, “…because she’s been clouding up my mind for quite a while now. Not that I mind it, but after a while it gets kind of hard to focus on anything else… You dangerous, girl!” 

At this, Kimber playfully nudged Shiloh, who shook her head and gave Danny a teasing smirk. Then, with a devious wink, a click of his tongue, and a point of his finger, Danny suddenly started singing, startling Rhonda in the process. 

 **Danny** : _You're a troublemaker (you're a troublemaker)_  

And then the music started, prompting Danny to pull some slick dance moves—which wasn’t exactly surprising since his dad was a pretty skilled dancer himself. As he sang and moved around the stage, he occasionally interacted with the others, especially Shiloh, from afar, and while everyone else was visibly caught up in the song, such a thing couldn’t be said of Roxanne, who, as instructed by her ever-intuitive younger sister, had her eyes glued on Rhonda and Jeremiah. 

 **Danny** : _You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

_Oh-oh-oh, trouble, troublemaker_

_Yeah, that's your middle name_

_Oh-oh-oh, I know you're no good_

_But you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know, why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_

_Oh oh oh, my mind keeps saying, run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done, but then you pull me back, oh oh oh_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker_  

And then he started rapping. At this, Rachel and Artie exchanged looks of amusement, Anabiel’s eyes widened in surprise, and Billie, who knew from her father about Danny’s own father’s rapping, nearly burst into laughter. The kids, too, were thoroughly amused, cheering and chuckling. When Danny finished his rap break, everyone was caught up in the performance, pumping their fists and bobbing their shoulders. 

 **Danny** : _Maybe I'm insane, 'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change, but you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name, what the hell you, do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November, and you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada, fit you like a glove, girl, I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker, but damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain why_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? (Hurt so bad)_

_My mind keeps saying, run as fast as you can, troublemaker_

_I say I'm done, but then you pull me back, oh oh oh_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker_  

A cymbal crash, and he was done. With his arms up in the air, Danny grinned as he earned applause from the other kids and the adults. As his eyes scanned the ecstatic audience, his smile faded when he reached Rhonda. Principal Sylvester could call him clueless as much as she wanted, but even he could notice there was something… off about her.

* * *

Sometime later, during lunch break, Billie looked over at Aiden sitting opposite her, took a deep breath, and dialed a particular number on her phone. That was the moment of truth.     “Hello? M-Ms. Motta?” she nervously called, her fingers already trembling. “I’m not quite sure if this is the right time to ask you this, since right now you’re probably leaving back to Florida, but for a while now, I’ve been looking for my mom…” Then, a pause, before she continued, “No, no, no, you don’t get it! What I mean is that I know you had a few flings with my dad when you were in high school, he sang to you and you took him horseback riding and everything…” 

Although he couldn’t hear Sugar’s answer from the other side of the line, Aiden could slowly tell, through the look on Billie’s face and the growing silence, that the response she got wasn’t exactly the best. Finally, Billie gave her a nod, bid her goodbye, and turned off the phone. “It’s not her either.” she groaned, her hands pressed against her cheeks. “Apparently, at some point after New Directions’ last Regionals, she eloped with some guy she calls Teen Jesus… and they decided to pull a Brangelina and adopt a bunch of kids from impoverished countries… since she turned out to be infertile.” 

“Teen Jesus? Boy, wait until Stephanie hears about this.” Aiden remarked, leaning back against his seat. 

Billie then covered her face an let out a loud groan of agony, startling Aiden. “What am I supposed to do?! If my mom isn’t Ms. Brittany, Miss Tina or Ms. Motta, then who in this godforsaken world could she be?!” 

Honestly concerned, Aiden leaned in to lay a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Bil, calm down. You’re being a little too dramatic over all of this.” he told her, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose for her. “Besides, there are some things about our family that we may never know of until a certain point. I know that, because last week I saw my grandma doing things to the TV remote I never thought she could…” 

No spoken answer came from Billie. She could only let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around Aiden, her head carefully rested on his shoulder and one hand tapping his back. At that point, she was dangerously close to losing any remainders of hope she had and just plain giving up. 

At another part of the cafeteria, Kimber, holding her tray of lunch, stood by the Cheerios’ table, catching up with most of them after the whole eating disorder ordeal. “Are you sure you don’t want to rejoin?” Dorian inquired, “I mean, Coach Wilde just kicked out Alyssa for her behavior, and I’m honestly surprised at how quickly you recovered…” 

Kimber just let out a soft chuckle and pulled her beanie over her exposed forehead. “Thank you for the offer, Dorian, but I’m not interested.” She stated, beginning to take a step away from them, “Ever snice I passed out, I realized how stressful it really is to be one of the cool kids. And even if I get slushied, it doesn’t really matter, because now I have a rally of genuine friends who’ll support me no matter what. Besides, there’s always a time when a girl has to outgrow her uniform. So… Bye for now.” 

With her head held high, Kimber walked away to a table where Shiloh, Stephanie and Roxanne were waiting for her. As she sat down next to Shiloh, Kimber rested her head on one hand, while the other toyed with her fork, while her eyes darted around the cafeteria, her mind fixated on everything that happened to her up to that point, and how much her mistakes helped her grow, improve as a person, and realize that she didn’t have to starve herself to death to be perfect—she already was to begin with. 

 **Kimber** : _Pretty women wonder where my secret lies_

_I'm not cute or built to suit a fashion model's size_

_But when I start to tell them, they think I'm telling lies_

_I say it's in the reach of my arms, the span of my hips_

_The stride of my steps, the curl of my lips_

_I'm a woman, phenomenal woman (yes indeed)_

_'Cause I'm a woman, phenomenal woman_

_Baby, that's me_  

* * *

Later, clutching her books against her chest, Kimber walked down the hallways, merely shrugging and giggling at the occasional stares she got from other passerby students, including a particularly pissed Alyssa, who, much like her, was no longer wearing her Cheerios uniform. 

 **Kimber** : _I walk into a room just as cool as you please_

_And to a man, the fellows stand or fall down on their knees_

_Then they swarm around me like a hive of honey bees_

_I say it's the fire in my eyes and the flash of my teeth_

_The swing of my waist, the joy in my feet_  

* * *

Even later, Kimber was watched by the rest of Rising Phoenix, the three adults, and Jeremiah’s new friend as she sang for the Regionals solo sing-off. While everyone seemed to be enjoying the performance, Roxanne, once again, had her eyes on Rhonda, who briefly stopped clapping along to flick her bangs to the side, briefly exposing some sort of dark spot underneath. 

 **Kimber** : _Now you understand just why my head's not bowed_

_I don't shout or jump about, or have to talk real loud_

_When you see me passing, it ought to make you proud_

_I say it's in the click of my heels, the bend of my hair_

_The palm of my hand, the need for my care_

_I'm a woman, phenomenal woman (yes indeed)_

_'Cause I'm a woman, phenomenal woman_

_Baby, that's me_  

As she finished her number, Kimber chuckled sheepishly as she was showered with applause, in particular from Shiloh and Stephanie. “Splendid job, Kimberly!” Anabiel exclaimed, “I have to admit that I wasn’t expecting you to go old school like that, but you pulled it off quite well.” 

While the other adults and a still somewhat downtrodden Billie continued giving Kimber their feedback, Deborah suddenly felt Parry nudging her. “Hey, Deb… I was thinking…” Parry whispered to her, “Since we don’t have to sing anything this week, maybe you could… I don’t know, crash at my place tonight. My parents have been away since last week, so I’ve been feeling pretty lonely.” 

In response, Deborah gave him a subtle eyeroll. “As long as we don’t spend the night watching those sappy Turkish soaps you constantly livetweet, I’m cool with it.” She told him, grinning before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

And indeed, later that night, Deborah, after being given permission, packed her bags and hopped in her parents’ car as they drove him all the way to the building where the Cahills’ apartment was located. Once she got there, she and Parry spent the following hour talking, discussing potential future Glee assignments, their competition at Regionals, and the world around them in general, before they decided to watch several mediocre monster films on his laptop, one right after the other, while thoroughly mocking them. By the time the last movie was over, the two were snuggling and heartily laughing, while Deborah had him pinned to the bed, her fingers stroking his jaw and going down his neck. Suddenly, she paused for a full second, the smile vanishing from her face. “Parry… Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked him in a hushed tone. 

Two more seconds of silence later, Parry just smiled and nodded in encouragement, leaning in to rub the tip of her nose against hers. “If you’re okay with it, then I guess it’ll be worth the try.” He muttered, his hands against the back of her neck, encouraging her to leave kisses down his own neck. “But I think… I think we might need some mood music first…” 

Already enraptured in ecstacy, Parry closed his eyes as his mind began to drift away from reality. In his mind, he was dressed to the nines, onstage with vintage microphones set up in front of him and Deborah, who was clad in a form-fitting lavender dress, giving him flirty eyes. 

 **Parry** : _Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

_You got the healing that I want_

_Just like they say it in the song_

_Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

_We got this king size to ourselves_

_Don't have to share with no one else_

_Don't keep your secrets to yourself_

_It's kama sutra show and tell_

**Deborah** : _I got to have you, babe_  

 **Parry and Deborah** : _Whoa, there's loving in your eyes_

_That pulls me closer_

_It's so subtle, I'm in trouble_

_But I'd love to be in trouble with you_  

Just then, for a moment, Parry decided to put his microphone aside and took a step forward, giving his girlfriend bedroom eyes. It was then that they started getting more touchy-feely with each other, with Parry wrapping his arms around Deborah while she caressed his face. 

 **Parry** : _Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

_You got the healing that I want_

**Deborah** : _Like they say it in the song, ohh_

 _Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_  

 **Parry and Deborah** : _You got to give it up to me_

_I'm screaming mercy, mercy, please_

_Just like they say it in the song_

_Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on, ooh!_  

Thus, Parry finally let his hormones take the wheel and lost his virginity in the most blissful way he could imagine—though not without its moments of awkwardness, such as Deborah bumping her head against the wall at least once. Many minutes later, the lovebirds were undeniably exhausted, disheveled, sweating and panting hard, and yet, in absolute peace with each other. With a tender smile, Deborah leaned in closer to plant a kiss on Parry’s face, long after he passed out from all the used up stamina.

* * *

And the next day, as the newly-devirginized Parry took his first few, slow and careful steps down the McKinley hallways, he felt as if all of his blood had suddenly decided to take a one-way trip to his face, like a child that had been hanging from the monkey bars at the playground for too long. He had zero idea of how to break the news without sounding chauvinistic, and was even inwardly asking himself if they already knew. It wasn’t until he paused to take a deep breath and shake out his limbs that he returned to his normal pace. 

His first stop? Aiden’s locker, which the freshman was rummaging through as he searched for his books for the first class of the day. “Oh, hi, Parry… What is it?” Aiden inquired the moment he spotted Parry next to his locker. “Do you need help with anything? Like, homework or…” 

“I lost my V-card last night. To Deborah.” Parry anxiously cut him off, pausing to look down at his shoes for a second before continuing, “Sorry if that breaks your heart or anything… I just wanted to get that out of the way before someone else did.” 

Much to Parry’s surprise, all Aiden did was smile, albeit a bittersweet one, and shrug, finally managing to find the books he was looking for. “It’s fine with me. I always knew my feelings for you would go nowhere.” Aiden stated, closing his locker door and beginning to walk away to his class. “In fact, since you were so blunt and straightforward with me, I’ll pay unto you the same way by wishing you and Deb the best of luck in your sex life. And if case you ever fail, I have a family recipe for erectile dysfunction that works like a charm.” 

With that, Aiden flashed him a wink and walked away, head held high, while Parry stood there, dumbfounded and even more flustered than before. On his mind, only one thing: _Did he HAVE to say that out loud?_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the boys’ locker room, Jeremiah was just returning from his post-practice shower, with nothing but a towel concealing his unmentionables, when he stopped on his tracks as his ears suddenly caught what seemed to be Rhonda’s voice murmuring from another part of the locker room. As he approached the spot where the murmurs seemed to come from, the smile on his face began to fade as he noticed some sort of ball of blonde hair on the benches… 

A string of desperate ‘no’s echoed inside Jeremiah’s head as he took a peek from behind the lockers, his fingers and lower lip trembling at the sight before him. Unlike most of the others in Rising Phoenix, he actually took the time to read the show choir blogs, so he knew the names of Vocal Adrenaline’s members and managed to memorize what they looked like, so at that very moment, he was giving himself a mental tongue lashing for being stupid enough as to not even notice that the pretty new blonde Cheerio he had just taken a liking to was actually Vocal Adrenaline’s female lead. “Oui, maman, they’re called Rising Phoenix now… Which means they still evoke phallic imagery.” He could hear her talking on the phone. “And from the few kids I’ve seen performing, they seem to be just as mediocre as New Directions, especially that weirdo ginger dunderhead…” 

 _Weirdo ginger dunderhead_. That combination of words was what broke the camel’s back for him. Even after he dried himself off, changed back into his uniform and went on with his remaining classes, those words were still stuck to his head like bubblegum—this was especially evident for Rachel, who noticed, during drama class, that he wasn’t paying attention as much as he usually did. Once the bell rang, as he was about to leave, Jeremiah was stopped in his tracks by the woman’s hand on his shoulder. “Is there anything troubling you, Jeremiah?”

A heavy sigh came from the ginger Cheerio, before he and Rachel sat down to talk in the empty classroom. As he spilled the beans to her about his discovery for about a minute, he occasionally shifted his glance towards Rachel, who appeared to listen carefully to every word that came from his lips. “…and I feel like I’ll never forgive myself for being stupid enough to fall for a trick like that.” He finished, his chest heaving as he raised his head to gaze into his teacher’s eyes. “Do you… Get what I mean, Miss Berry?”

“You have no idea. And you know what?” Rachel stated, placing her hands on his shoulders again. “Don’t let that get to you. You’re a star on your own right, and that Rhapsody girl has no right to say otherwise. Letting out all that’s troubling you is just the first step in getting back on your feet.” She then stood up, reaching out to him. “Now, shall we?”

In response, Jeremiah could only muster up a silent nod, standing up and holding her hand as she guided him out of the classroom towards the auditorium. As the two walked down the hallways, he bitterly moved closer to Rachel, allowing her to wrap her arm around him, as he quietly sung to himself. 

 **Jeremiah** : _In the night, I hear them talk, the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul…_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo_

_Just remember that you're talking to me though_

_You need to watch the way you talking to me, yo_

_And now you wanna get me back and you gonna show me_

_So you walk around like you don't know me_

_You got a new friend, well, I got homies_

_But in the end I'm still so lonely_

* * *

Later, in the choir room, Jeremiah, backed by the jazz band, poured out all of his feelings under the watch of the adults and of the rest of Rising Phoenix. Surprisingly, Roxanne seemed the most sorry for him—after all, he was the one who helped her reconcile with Stephanie, and seeing him in such a fragile state just hurt her. 

 **Jeremiah** : _Talking, talking, talking, talk_

_Baby, let's just knock it off_

_They don't know what we been through_

_They don't know about me and you_

_So why I got something new to see_

_And you just gonna keep hating me_

_And we just gonna be enemies_

_I know you can't believe_

_I could just leave it wrong_

_And you can't make it right_

_I'm gonna take off tonight (Into the night)_

_In the night, I hear them talk, the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_  

Once he was done with his performance, Jeremiah hung his head low, his chest heaving as he received moderate applause from everyone else in the room. While the ginger walked over to an empty seat in the back row, the three adults and Billie stood—or in Artie’s case, sat—in front of the rest of the kids. “That was on fleek, kiddo. Anyone who can sing Yeezus like that sure deserves some props.” Artie pointed out as he sat between the two adult women, while Billie had her arms over his head. “That aside, the four of us have an announcement to make regarding the sing-off…” 

He then looked over at Anabiel, who swallowed audibly before taking a step forward. “…We discussed the matter and decided to call the whole thing off.” She added. “The four who signed up are all amazing in their own right, so Rachel and Billie thought it would be best to replace the Regionals solo with a number all four could get to sing on. That way, they would all have a chance to shine.” 

At this announcement, all of the kids exchanged confused looks and chatter, with Aiden being particularly baffled. “B-But I haven’t even sung my solo yet!” he protested, most likely getting up from his chair had Rajeesh not taken his time to hold him back. 

“Don’t worry, Aiden! You’ll still get to sing!” Billie reassured him, as she returned to the empty seat beside his. “We’re just… Done with the competition aspect for now. Okay?” 

Still considerably upset, Aiden just shrugged and leaned against her, while she wrapped an arm around him. “Now with that out of the way, let’s focus on what really matters, because now you all know just how far Vocal Adrenaline is willing to go to vaporize the competition.” Rachel stated fiercely, “Let’s set our sights on Regionals and work as hard as your bodies can handle, so we can show the folks at Carmel that McKinley’s spark is still as bright as it was in New Directions’ heyday!” 

After a brief round of applause and cheers from the kids, the bell rang, allowing everyone to leave the choir room… Everyone except Jeremiah, who was still noticeably bitter, and Roxanne, who took a seat beside him. “Hey, Jer… Sorry about the whole Rhonda-slash-Rhapsody thing.” She told him with a pat on his back. “I was actually planning to tell you about it sooner or later. I honestly wasn’t expecting you to find out on your own.” 

“It would have been a punch to the heart either way.” Jeremiah muttered, already reaching for his bookbag. 

With a shrug, Roxanne got off her seat and stuffed her hands inside her pants pockets. “If it makes you feel better, I booked dinner for me and Steph at Breadstix tonight, but she backed out due to an extra God Squad meeting she had to attend…” she pointed out, “So I was wondering if you’d like to come with me instead. I don’t know if you’ve noticed it, but they’ve been playing a lot of Gotye lately, and I know you’re into Gotye’s music…” 

What followed were two seconds of silence, before Jeremiah sighed and looked over at her, giving her a small smile. “To be honest, I’ve always been more of a Subway guy, but Breadstix is fine too.” He replied, getting up from his seat and beginning to walk out of the room, briefly stopping so Roxanne could catch up.

* * *

Later that day, in the Civic Pavilion, the thirteen Rising Phoenix kids, under the watch of Rachel, Anabiel, and Artie, were sitting in a circle onstage, with Billie playing her guitar and Aiden singing the song he had planned for the sing-off, while the three established couples—Parreborah, Rosellis, and Shanny—held each other close, as did the Glee Stooges. Somehow, from where he was, Artie could notice a subtle dejected look on his daughter’s face as she played, and mentally reminded himself to talk things out with her after school.

 **Aiden** : _Give me love like him_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_

_Told you I'd let them go_

_And that I'll fight my corner_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya_

_After my blood turns into alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold ya_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_  

While Aiden continued singing, Jeremiah kept his gaze on Roxanne, inwardly hoping the best for their dinner at Breadstix as he watched her sway to the tune while keeping an arm wrapped around Kimber inbetween the Shanny and Rosellis cuddling. Fortunately for him, their dinner for two later that night went without a hitch, and the more they talked, the more he started thinking of her differently… As if he could spend the rest of his life sitting there talking to her and never get bored. 

 **Aiden** : _Give me love like never before_

_'Cause lately I've been craving more_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same_

_Maybe I should let you go_  

_You know I'll fight my corner_

_And that tonight I'll call ya_

_After my blood turns into alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold ya_  

Much later, at the Abrams residence, Billie returned to her research about the identity of her mother, desperately flipping through the pages of her father’s last Thunderclap as to find any indicator of who she could be. All three potential mothers she had been aware of up to that point were accounted for, and it seemed like she didn’t pop out of any of their vaginas, so unless she really did sprout from the earth _a la_ Timothy Green, she would probably have to go deeper into her father’s high school love life. 

 **Aiden** : _Give a little time to me or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_  

_Give a little time to me or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_  

And at Carmel, as Vocal Adrenaline continued practicing full throttle for Regionals, Harmony and her twins occasionally mocked and belittled Rachel and Rising Phoenix during the breaks… Not even noticing that one particular member, a blonde boy bearing a strong resemblance to Gwyneth Paltrow, managed to hear what they were saying about the McKinley kids. 

 **Aiden** : _My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_

_My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_

_My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_

_My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_  

When midnight struck at the Abramses’ place, Billie was, once again, already fast asleep, head over arms over Thunderclap. As he wheeled himself into the room, Artie, in sympathy, stroked her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, before wheeling out and turning off the lights, leaving his daughter submerged in hopefully pleasant dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here's what you can't miss next time on Twice Gleeful:** In order to raise money for the bus to Regionals, Rachel arranges for the kids to perform at an animal shelter's dog adoption event, and encourages the kids to sing animal songs to prepare for the occasion, which awakens a long-time phobia of Kimber's. In the meantime, Aiden befriends the foster to one of the dogs at the shelter, while Danny, who has just joined the synchronized swim team, bonds with Billie as he and the other Rising Phoenix freshmen teach her to swim.
> 
>  **Songs used in this chapter:**  
>  "Let Me Entertain You" - Robbie Williams  
> "Troublemaker" - Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida  
> "Phenomenal Woman" - Olivia Newton-John  
> "Marvin Gaye" - Charlie Puth ft. Meghan Trainor  
> "Heartless" - Kanye West (Kris Allen cover)  
> "Give Me Love" - Ed Sheeran


End file.
